Harmless
by Mist Rising
Summary: A wolf is always tied to its pack, even rogues. But once you've broken away, it shouldn't bother you anymore, right? It shouldn't...so why does it? /Hiatus\\
1. Chapter 1: Razor

_**Alright! I finally figured it out! Thanks to my dad. So glad he approves of my writing. Love you, Daddy! Alright now. Ah...I have no idea if it will be as good as I wanted it to be. Just let me know what you think! And be honest! **_

**_Disclaimer...I dun wanna do the disclaimer. Kuronue, Could you please do the disclaimer._**

**_Kuronue: No._**

**_Pwease..._**

**_Pwetty pwease..._**

**_Kuronue: No_**

**_Youko: Shut it both of you. WolfKitsune does not own YuYuHakusho. Nor me or Kuronue. She only thinks she does._**

**_HEY!_**

**_Youko: She owns the main characters and any other characters her psychotic little mind can come with. Which I don't doubt she'll do._**

**_Oh, howI love being psychotic...Aight! Here's Harmless. Hope you enjoy it._**

**_HARMLESS_**

**_CHAPTER 1: RAZOR_**

**"You see what trouble you cause me?" A silver wolf running beside me asked.**

**"Oh, shove it, Irayu. You saw what he did. I was not about to let him cheat us out of our hard earned money." I answered.**

**"That is the third pub you've gotten us kicked out of this week! We won't be able to enter any more at this rate." The girl named Irayu replied.**

**"We'll live. At the moment..." I skidded to a halt in the middle of the market.**

**"What are doing?" Irayu asked, coming to a stop as well.**

**"This." I said.**

**I ran towards the angry pub owner, smirking. He picked up speed. Ugly old coot. I dodged him at the last moment, pressing my hands together, then slipping a hand into my left sleeve. Pulling out a harmless looking fan, it glowed a light green as I opened it. Bright green energy ran through the creases and met as I closed it again. A vertical slash, it turned into a light whip. The pub owner tumbled to the ground.**

**I smirked and sharply tugged the whip up. It felt snagged. Growling, I gave the whip another crack and it came to me easily. In the ground was a shallow slash. Another crack of the whip, another shallow hole in the ground. No snag. I hated the snag.**

**Still holding the fan/whip, my hands met again. The whip disappeared and I was left holding just a harmless fan.**

**"Bye now."I slipped the fan into my kimono sleeve.**

**Two chains errupted from the shallow grooves I had made in the ground. Two from the other. Both pairs were true metal-links. They wrapped around the ugly pub owners wrists and ankles.**

**"Hold him."I stated.**

**The metal tightened. I smirked and walked away. Irayu only sighed, tapping her foot, arms crossed.**

**"It don't take that much," she said.**

**"I'll live."**

**"I'm not worried about you."**

**"Right right."**

**With that, we walked home, or to what was concidered home at the time...**

**Sitting by the edge of a river, a black female wolf youkai practiced alchemy. Freezing the water. It was simple and didn't even take alchemy do pull off. But if one were to look closer, they would see that this woman was preoccupied, maybe depressed. She didn't even seem aware of her actions at that time. This wolf was troubled.**

**She wore black pants, rolled up to the knee and a grey muscle shirt hung slightly loose. Her blacktipped silver ears drooped gently. A black tipped purple tail swam lazily in the water, unaffected by her freezing technique. Her black and frosted blue tipped hair was lifted with the light autumn breeze, as red and yellow leaves drifted past. **

**Lunaris. That is my name. Lunaris Alpha. To others I was known as Razor, short for Razor Alchemist. At this point in time, tonight, I am known as Blue. Many nicknames and aliases followed me and my mood, I preferred it that way. No one should know my true origins. Even so...names didn't matter now. This was not about my past, nor was it about my future. It was about now. Of how now was affected by the past. Oh, it was confusing.**

**_'Irayu should be looking for me by now.' _**

**I looked up from the water to the sky. It was midnight and the stars were bright. That was a comfort. I smiled. Though this had been a long night, I would be fine. I always was, even in the deepest pit of depression. I was ready for a change, tired of the safe life. And I knew of the right change, all I needed was a chance. This life suited me just fine, yes, but I needed a change of scenery. **

**It didn't long for me to get tired of a place, which was the reason me and Irayu were always on the move. I was a rouge, as was she. Together, we were the ultimate team, next to another group. Second best theives in Makai. Ah, but that was just fine. We did it to survive, not for a trill. At least not often. It was a great rush, I had to admit that. Second place was just fine. Now, I found myself wanting to do more raids for fun instead of profit. Did that make sense? They did go hand in hand. Making a profit the fun way. Right?**

**"Thanks," I said to the beautiful night sky.**

**I stood. Time to go. No one cares. Say good-bye to the pity party. Sighing, I walked down the river bank, in the direction of what we knew was 'home' for the time being. Irayu would have food waiting for me. Despite her attitude earlier that day, she would always watch over me on a day like this. She was my gaurdian on days like this. Thank God for her. I stalked into the cave. Irayu was leaning against the wall, watching with concerned and cautious gold eyes. **

**"It's been fifty-six years, Blue. How do you still hold on to that?"**

**Irayu's voice reverbrated around my skull, hollow yet concerned.**

**"Nice to know you care." I snapped.**

**"I was just curious."**

**"Well keep it to yourself."**

**"Give me your glove." She ordered.**

**I sighed and slipped the black glove off of my left hand. On the palm was a red transmutation circle, without which I would not be able to perform my 'razor' alchemy. Alchemy wasn't a big technique in my pack, but I had wanted to learn. I was pretty good, but not near as good as Irayu, whose pack was a major alchemy fluctuation. Irayu called my alchemy 'the sloppy alchemy' due to my tendency to overuse it. She was a master and tried with all her might to get me out of that habbit, but it never worked.**

**She took it from me and placed it on a stone table along side her white one. **

**"The food's by your bed. I'm going to sleep."**

**She raised her hand and doused the fire with water from a bucket nearby. Oi. **

**"Show off." I muttered.**

**"Can it," was the reply.**

**Yep. just another night.**

**"Great. Another low rate heist. How much do you think we'll actually get for this crap?" I asked.**

**"I have no idea." Irayu answered.**

**We had just pulled off 'small' raid of a lord's home. Nothing out os the ordinary. We needed the money more than he did, he'll get over it. Oh, yes, they were sparkly baubles and jewles, but nothing of great value. Except maybe...I pulled out a pendant of fire opal set into the shape of an eye on a light silver chain. What kind of eye I had no idea, it looked deep and mysterious. Even so, it didn't _look _like anything important, but it was _pretty _and it _spoke _to me. Maybe that meant it would fetch a good price. Never know unless you try, right? Oh, but I wanted to put it on. With a grin I slipped the pretty necklace over my head.**

**"Um, what are you doing?" Irayu inquired.**

**"It gives me a good feeling." I said flatly.**

**"It'll give you an even better feeling if it pays as pretty as it is." My partner said.**

**We sorted our prizes into bags and tied them to our belts. Today, we wouldn't bother with the kimonos, for we were going to the market. Time for a trade-in, see what we could make off this junk. Mmm...I was starting to feel a connection to opal eye. I growled at myslef. I should never had put the thing on. Now I was sure, this would fetch a pretty price. **

**The market. The same market that had lost three pubs in one week. Amazing how they all could still hate me. Selfish jerks. Sure enough, eveyone who had ever been a regular at any of the three pubs gave me such a harsh glare, that it was funny. Or at least, I thought it was funny. Irayu was annoyed about it. She'll get over it one way or the other. **

**We reached the back walls and slipped into the shady pub. It wasn't exactly a safe place for us to be, but we could take care of ourselves. Most of the regulars were dead scared of us anyway. With the exception of a certain group of people we knew personally, or I knew them personally. They did not come here often, so there was nothing to worry about. Or so I thought...**

**We sat at the bar ignoring the looks we were recieving. A short, well built, low-powered, dragon youkia with messy black hair and gleeming gold eyes came around the other side of the counter. **

**"Ah, so what can I do for my two favorite ladies today?" Shor the pub owner asked.**

**"Nothing too hard, Shor. We're just here for a trade-in." I answered.**

**He chuckled. " Of course. Did ya bring anything good this time? You two haven't brought anything good into this rundown old pub for a while now. So what'd ya bring me?"**

**We unhooked the spoils bags from our belts and put them all in a cluster on the counter. Ten bags each, filled to the brim with sparkling jewels came to rest on the dusty tabletop. **

**"Don't get your hopes up, it isn't anything special."**

**"Unless you count Blue's new toy..."Irayu said at last.**

**"'New toy', huh? Well let's see it. C'mon." Shor leaned towards me.**

**My hand lingered at the opal eye. I didn't want him to have it. The eye was mine, he couldn't have it. My fingers wrapped around the pendant. He saw the motion and nodded.**

**"You don't have to give every bit of your spoils up. I just want to see it."**

**Unsure, my hand tightened. Then reason won out, Shor wouldn't steal from us. We took care of anyone that caused him problems. He backed us one hundred percent. No, I needed be sure.**

**"Give me a strawberry and I'll think about it." I reasoned.**

**"Alright alright. Whatever you want, Razor. One strawberry-"**

**"Could ya get me a green apple while you're at it?" Irayu interupted.**

**"Make that one strawberry and a green apple. Coming right up, girls." He shuffled off to fill our orders.**

**Irayu turned to me. Now I was going to get it. We were suposed to trade in _everything_ no matter how pretty it was. So because of me we were now drinking to see if I would let Shor just look at the stupid thing.**

**She leaned towards me and wispered urgently:**

**"Lunaris, we are leaving today. We can't be held up just because you don't want to give away some necklace. And we can't get drunk!"**

**"Thanks for your concern, but I'm not going to get drunk, not even buzzed. Aight? I suddenly had a craving for a strawberry. Get over it." **

**"Strawberry sounds good." Came a voice right next to my ear. A calm, smooth voice that I had heard many times before. **

**Ah! It be done! Ha ha! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chap will be up...whenever I finish it.**

**Now, Review or die! (I'm joking, dude. Though, you had better review.)**

**Until next time, Jay out!**

**Copyright December 30, 2005.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strawberry Opal

__

I had a misspelling in this chapter. I know there's probably even more, but I wanted to correct the one I knew of. At least, I hope I fixed it. sigh. Yeah. Here it is.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: STRAWBERRY OPAL**_

**The voice was layered with amusement. I turned and saw a tall, silver haired kitsune with golden eyes, his muscles were toned and his proud stature was amplified by five silver tails dancing idly behind him. His silver ears flickered in amusement. Youko Kurama. He had been standing right behind me. _Right there_. And he wan't alone either. **

**Behind him were a select few of his men. A tall, bat youkai with violet eyes and his black hair tied up and a hat donned his head, Kuronue. His wings sretched themselves lazily. A taller than thy and thy partner, grey haired wolf stood there with a mocking look in his eye. His eyes were blood red and his ears and tail were black. He winked at me, this was Shigure. **

**I stuck my tongue out at the latter. He was like the big brother I never had. Both him and Kuronue were. Youko was a different story. I was his partner in crime before Irayu came along. The four of us went way back, not long after the accident. **

**"Youko." I greeted. **

**"Oh, yeah, she greets him." Kuronue muttered.**

**"I win. Cough it up." Shigure said, holding out his hand.**

**The bat flipped him two golden coins. Oi. I stuck my tongue out again, this time at both of them. Shigure laughed and patted my head. Giving him an annoyed look I turned back to the fox. Before I could say anything, Shor appeared with our drinks.**

**"Well, looky here. And what can I do for the King of Thieves?" He asked, upon seeing Youko standing there.**

**The kitsune smirked at me. **

**"A strawberry." He ordered, eyes never leaving mine.**

**"Anything strong." From both Shigure and Kuronue.**

**I practically choked on the strawberry daquarry trying not to laugh. Those two...They were too much. My fit over, I noticed something. Irayu hadn't said a word, not one, since Youko had made his presence known. I looked over at her. Sipping the green apple daquarry that was her favorite, she acted like they were not even there. She was staring into space, blatently ignoring them. This confused me. Why would she act this way? She never had before. We'd run into them all sorts of times and she had never been like this.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked her.**

**"Nothing," was her reply. **

**"You're a horrible liar." **

**"I'm thinking."**

**"About what?"**

**She didn't answer. I sighed and sipped my strawberry. All the while, the guys had been watching their eyes had flickered to whoever was talking at the time. They glanced at eachother. She looked pointedly at me.**

**"Not them. We can take care of ourselves."**

**"Uhn- I haven't even concidered that."**

**"And I'm a horrible liar?"**

**"I haven't thought of that today. Honestly I haven't"**

**"Right," was the sarcastic reply.**

**"But why not? It wouldn't be bad."**

**She looked off. Another sigh. Why would she have a problem with living with the thieves? Yeah we'd have to deal with crazy males all the time, but it wouldn't be that hard. Shor arrived with the guys drinks. He cast me a curious glance as they toasted. **

**"So are you gonna let me take a look at that new toy of your's?" He inquire.**

**"Yes." Irayu answered automaticly.**

**"Who asked you? I never said I was going to let him see it."**

**"No strawberry for you then." He grabbed the daquarry.**

**"Ooh. Uhn! My strawberry..." I pouted.**

**"Wow. I didn't think you were that attached to a stupid drink." Kuronue said.**

**"Shut it, bat. I want my daquarry...Gimme..."I swiped at the drink in Shor's hand. **

**He jerked it out of my reach. My puppy likeness started to show. I whined and wimpered every time he pulled it out of my reach. Everyone seemed to think it was humerous. I wasn't doing it to be funny. **

**"I thought you had grown out of that phase." Youko quiped.**

**"Meanie. Give. me. the. DAQUARRY! Aha!" I snatchd the drink from Shor. "Hahaha. Mine." **

**I hugged the bottle to me, now sitting on the table. I kissed the bottle, muttering 'mine, mine, mine, mine'. **

**"And here I thought you said you weren't going to get drunk." Irayu retorted.**

**"I am not drunk!" I yelled, maybe a bit too loudly. **

**"So the little wolf can't hold her alcohol." Shigure laughed.**

**"I can hold my alcohol just fine, thank you," still nuzzling the bottle.**

**"You are yelling for no reason. I don't think that counts." **

**"This is Razor, after all. She can excuse anything for something else." Irayu joined in.**

**"Oh, _I'm _drunk? You were the who was all moody just a minute ago." I accused her.**

**"You're both drunk. It evens out." Ah, Youko. Shove it, fox.**

**"Ooh. Alright alright. Here."**

**I unclasped the pendant and handed it to Shor. He looked it over, as did the other three experts sitting beside me. Youko's expression was blank, but there was a slight look of shock to those amber orbs. They all glanced at me. **

**"What? I know, it's pretty. What is it?" I asked, annoyed.**

**The kitsune looked over at me. Something was wrong. There was a change in everyone's demeanor. It was starting to scare me.**

**"Okay, you're making me sober. What. is. it?"**

**"Yeah, I'm getting kinda curious myself." Irayu added.**

**"This opal is the rare Kitsune's Eye. Named such because of it's ability to change the wearer into any form he chose. How did you come across this?" Youko said at last.**

**"This is a major find, Razor. No wonder you didn't want to give it up." Shor chimed in.**

**"But you didn't know what it was." Shigure said.**

**"I'm not an expert, jeez." I snapped.**

**"Of course your not." Irayu muttered.**

**"Neither are you."**

**"You both know nothing about the stuff you steal. There. Problem solved." Kuronue said.**

**"I know some of it. I'm just not an expert on the junk. Quite unlike you guys."**

**"Thank you." Shigure grinned.**

**"Bite me." I growled.**

**"Gladly."**

**"Nope. Ahh! Nope. Go away." **

**I slowly inched away from him, closer to Youko. **

**"Bodygaurd..."I murmmered.**

**"Shigure, leave her alone." Youko told him.**

**"Yes, yes. I'll back off." **

**"Before he kills you." Kuronue joked. **

**Un...They were starting to annoy me. I wanted to know more about the Kitsune Eye. "Ability to change the wearer into any form he chose." Was that the reason it looked like so many things all at once?**

**"So...About this pendant...It works for anyone?"**

**"Anyone." Shor answred.**

**"And is _really _rare? So would fetch a _really _high price?" Irayu asked. **

**"Yes."**

**"What! We are not selling this!" I shouted.**

**"Quiet! Knowledge of something like this should be kept in the minority." Shigure wispered urgently.**

**Shor handed the opal to me. **

**"What did you feel when you found this?" He asked.**

**I leaned back slightly, eyes closed, and thought. I had felt and seen many things. The eye held some kind of power over me. It's aura pulsed emotions of a great variety and I could feel every one of them. Sighing, I sat up, opening my eyes. That was it. **

**"I felt everything. Anything and everything you could ever feel, pulsed from that eye. And it called to me. It was overwhelming."I said, dazed.**

**Shor thought on this for a moment. Youko glanced at me, an interested little gleem in his eyes. What was he thinking? Those eyes never showed anything. At least not often. When he spoke, it was calm as ever, and his eyes never left mine.**

**"And what do you see inside the eye?" **

**I looked down at the opal in my palm. It gleamed and changed as I watched. It was the mischievious eye of the fox, the stoic eye of a wolf, mysterious eye of the cat, and everything else. I could see the pained eyes of a mother fox. The ecstacy in the eyes of a wolf lover. Anger flashing in the eyes of a fire youkai. Fear in the eyes of a kit. Oh...The kit got to me. A kit. A child. I saw hate glared through a bat. I saw pain, suffering, hate, anger, sorrow, exstacy, happiness, and I saw the ones who had gone through it. Oh...I wimpered.**

**"I see everything it has ever seen. Most of it is pain, anger, fear. It hurts. I also see the ones who had felt those things. That kit..." I wimpered again.**

**"Well. It would seem it has chosen another owner." Shor said thoughtfully.**

**"What? It chooses it's owner?" Irayu was shocked, as was I.**

**"Everything you saw and felt, was exactly what others before you have gone through. It chooses one who has seen more than anyone would expect. Those who have felt more than their fair shar of hurt. It only reveals these things to those with whom it has chosen. Everyone else sees the eyes of the owner." Youko explained.**

**Irayu, Shigure, Kuronue, and Youko, the only ones who knew anything of my past, were watching me. Every bit of what he had just said pretained to me. So it was true. A pendant had chosen me as its new owner. A _pendant_. Oh, now I had seen everything. I felt depressed now. The slight buzz from the alcohol had burned out and now was the after effect. Had to face it, alcohol was a depressant. It only made things seem worse afterwords. I knew by now that they could see it. The state of mind I was in...**

**"That's me," I said in a hollow voice.**

**"It's you." Irayu repeated. "Makes ya think about it all over again, huh?"**

**I nodded. She was talking about my past. The past I couldn't change. I layed my head on my arms, leaning against the table; the opal was still trapped in my hand. The sad eyes of Irayu stared back at me. She had been through something similar, but she would never go through as much. She was empathetic towards me for it. Wolves seemed to be the most empathetic and sympathetic of all youkai.**

**I sighed, no longer wanting the strawberry. Now I wanted to kill something. I needed to do _something_. Keep my mind off of it. Nothing worked though. I had tried to keep my mind busy for years, but it always seeped through. That never stopped me. I still tried. Keyword: tried. Giving up was not what I did, so I kept on. **

**"We need to go now." Irayu said.**

**I looked at her. Did we? Oh yes. We were leaving tomorrow. I was tired of this. I needed to find a place. I knew of one, but Irayu didn't agree with it. Living with the thieves would be better for me. They were always busy, and other people were there to interact with. It would be new. That's what I wanted.**

**"Alright. You go on ahead. I'll catch up." A weak smile. "I have to finish my strawberry."**

**"You do that."**

**She stood and smiled at me.**

**"And don't get wasted. Kay?"**

**With that, she left, taking the green apple with her. Not that Shor minded. We had both done it before. I glanced up at Youko. He still hadn't taken his eyes off me. I growled slightly.**

**"Do you have a problem?" I slurred.**

**He blinked. Wow, he can do that? The other two gave exchanged looks. They nodded simultaniously and stood the same. **

**"Well, we're gonna head back now. Make sure she doesn't kill herself." Kuronue said.**

**Then they left. It felt empty now. I knew they left just so Youko could talk to me, but we could talk anytime we wanted. What was so special about now? Was it because of this new predicament? The fox was extra quiet now. I wimpered and whined in the most puppy-ish manner. He returned his gaze to me. **

**"If we were anyplace else..."He started, not even attempting to finish.**

**I nuzzled his arm.**

**"I know," I wispered.**

**"You should go back home." **

**As of now, he was stroking my head. It felt...good. Way too good. **

**"Mmmm..." I whined. "But I don't have a home."**

**"You could." He rubbed my ear.**

**I was just a little puppy. Look at what I had been reduced to. A puppy. It didn't bother me that much. Puppy was the way to go.**

**"Irayu doesn't want to."**

**"She'll come around. She likes it when you're happy. And if you'll be happy with us, then she will want to come."**

**He touched a spot, my ear flicked. That tickled. I whined in an annoyed fashion. I hated being tickled. He switched to rubbing the base of my ear again. I murmered softly. He smirked.**

**"Feel good?" He asked.**

**"Mmmm...Unfortunately...Fortunately..."**

**"Can't make up your mind?" He chuckled.**

**He continued rubbing and scratching my ear until I was almost asleep. Then he stopped, back to stroking my black hair. Oh, he needed to stop...I groaned.**

**"Uhn...You need to stop..." I wimpered into my arm.**

**"And why is that? Razor." I asked, amused.**

**I groaned again. How did he get to me that way? **

**"'Cause you're giving me an orgasm." I answered.**

**My old friend laughed, heartily laughed. He was truely amused at this. I glared at him. **

**"Am I really?" He asked, smirking.**

**Even with that said, he didn't stop. He only switched ears. I groaned. **

**"Mmmm...Fox...Stop it...Crazy fox..."I muttered into my arm.**

**He chuckled.**

**"I'm not that crazy now, am I?" He wispered into my ear, still rubbing the other. "I still like the taste of strawberries."**

**It was barely a wisper. His warm breath tickled my ears, they flicked. I nuzzled deeper in my arms. He was gone now. The exstacy had left with his touch. Annoying fox. I sighed. He had made me feel so much better.**

**_

* * *

blah...I hope that was the correct spelling. I think I might get the other two chapters up today while fixing this. Man, I have made so many changes to this chapter. Wait. Maybe it was another one. Jeez. I don't know. Allergies got me all messed up.Later, y'all. (no country accent. I only do that when I talk fast. Hate it when I do that.)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Agony

_**Jay: Mwuahahah! I'm baaack! **_

**_Kuronue(sarcastic and bored): Oh now while you still can._**

**_Youko: The laptop has her hooked. _**

**_Kuronue: Oh, yes. 1..._**

**_Youko: 2..._**

**_Kuronue/Youko: 3..._**

**_Jay: Me hyper! Up after midnight doing this...Hehehe. Um...Okay I'm bored. Kuronue!_**

_**Kuronue: He died.**_

**_Jay: No he didn't._**

**_Youko: ..._**

**_Jay: Uh...Kuronue? pokes_**

**_Kuronue: I may not be dead yet, but if you keep poking me, I'll kill you._**

**_Jay: Eep! It talks!_**

**_Kuronue: Not an 'it'._**

**_Jay: Okay! enjoy the show! Lights! _**

**_Youko: There are no lights in your room._**

**_Kuronue: Oh, creature of the night..._**

**_Jay: Camera!_**

**_Kuronue: There's no batteries in the camera._**

**_Jay: Action!_**

**_Youko/Kuronue: ..._**

**_Jay: Ha! Ain't got nothin' to say to that now do ya? Enjoy!_**

**_Kuronue:Only if you have a menal disorder..._**

**_Jay: Dun make come over there!_**

**_Kuronue: You couldn't do a thing._**

**_fighting starts_**

**_Mandy: Enjoy the show, you morons._**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: AGONY**_

**_(Smells Like Teen Spirit- Nirvana)_****_  
_**

**_Load up the guns and bring your friends_**

**_Its fun to lose and to pretend_**

**_She's over bored and slef assured_**

**_Oh no, I know a dirty word_**

**I wimpered now in loniness. He had been right there. So close to me. And then he was gone. I groaned, another side effect of what I was feeling before. How was it that he got to me that way? Ahh..! If only Irayu would agree to move in with the thieves. I was tired of randomly running into him. I wanted to stay. Not here, in this place, but with him. I sipped the strawberry dacarry. **

_**Hello hello hello, how low?**_

**'So he still likes the taste,' I thought. 'Glad to know.' **

**"It's not so bad, y'know." Shor said.**

**_Hello hello hello, how low?_**

**He was leaning against the counter, cleaning a glass. When had he gotten back? I hadn't even noticed he was gone until now. **

**_Hello hello hello, how low?_**

**"What? The opal? Well, I know that. But seeing all of the pain...It made me start thinking again." I said.**

**"Of course. You've had a bad past. I may not know what went on, but I do know when someone's been through hardship. Talk to Irayu, she knows where you're coming from," he nodded.**

**_Hello hello hello!_**

**That was for sure. Irayu hadn't said much about her past, but she had told a sad tale about her pack, of how it had been burned down. Almost everyone had died. Those that had not, ran off to other parts of Makai. It reminded me of what had happened to my pack. I sighed. The safest thing I could do now was to leave. **

_**With the lights out, its less dangerous**_

_**Here we are now, entertain us**_

_**I feel stupid, and contagious**_

_**Here we are now, entertain us**_

_**A mulatto**_

**_An albino_**

_**A mosquito**_

_**My Libido**_

_**Yay! **_

**Cht. No one said I'd actually do it.**

**_Yay! _**

**"I'll leave later." I told him.**

**"You'll leave once you finish that dacarry, if I have to kick you out or not," he replied, walking away to see to another customer.**

**"Right. Like you'd kick me out anyway," I muttered.**

**_Yay!_**

**I lifted the glass, only a bit left, and toasted. **

**"To a new begining." I said, and drank the last bit.**

**The glass met the table with a low thump. I stood to leave...**

* * *

**_I'm worse at what I do best_**

_**And for this gift I feel blessed**_

_**Our little group has always been**_

_**And always will until the end**_

**When Shor returned to the piece of bar where the young wolf had sat. She was gone. Inside her glass, was a sack of gold coins. Under it, was a note. He clenched the parchment paper in a caloused fist. In Razor's messy, yet entirely neat scrawl, it read:**

**Yo, Shor.**

**This should pay off those free loaders. Probably my tab for the past few weeks, too. See ya later, bud.**

**Your best customer,**

**Razor **

**He shook his head. That girl was never going to change. She was as much a free loader as them, and yet she paid for 'those free loaders' and her 'tab'. What tab? That dark wolf didn't have a tab. Shor laughed. **

**_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_**

**'Nope, that girl ain't ever gonna change. The little, thieving, charasmatic wolf...'**

* * *

**_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_**

**Youko sat in wait of the black wolf, sitting upon a branch of a great oak. The girl was in a strange mood and would need someone watching over her. The Kitusne Eye made one feel an attraction to the piece of jewlery, but before the necklace would work, she would need to face that horrible past once again. He knew that was exactly what she was doing. Whether she wanted to or not. The opal would make her come to terms with her past, it wasn't a matter of choice. She would need constant survielence until she was back to her old self. It was easier said than done. **

**_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _**

**The dark beauty stepped across his path. He watched her steady footsteps. She seemed not the slightest bit drunk. Nothing to worry about there. Or maybe...She stumbled, leaning against the tree for balance, a quiet sob escaped from her lips. The fox jumped at the noise. He leaned over the edge, getting a better view of the wolf below. She was sitting on her knees, her entire body leaned against the tree, seeking comfort from the mighty oak. The black bangs that framed her ivory face were stuck to her cheeks. The girl was crying! This puzzled him. She had told him about past before, though it sounded horrible in it's own right, she had not cried. So there was another secret of the dear Kitusne Eye. It didn't only make you come to grips with the past, but it made you relive it. **

**_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_**

**Lunaris cried out in agony, small fist beating at the tree trunk. She started shaking violently. Oh, how the fox's restraints were failing. The girl was becoming hysterical. **

**'Calm yourself. She has to deal with this,' he thought.**

**_Here we are now, entertain us_**

**A louder scream filled the kitsune's ears, it was lined with pain and anger. He growled.**

**_I feel stupid and contagious_**

**'Screw that.'**

**He leaped from his high branch, feet meeting the ground silently. He grabbed the girl's slim shoulders and shook her. Icy blue orbs snapped to him immediatly. Her eyes were getting closer to that shade that frightened him. She didn't see him. He didn't know what she was seeing, but it sure wasn't him. She let out another loud scream and struggled even more violently against him. He growled in annoyance. **

**_Here we are now, entertain us_**

**"Blue!" he shouted, shaking her harder. **

**The wolven girl's eyes flashed silver, that angry, lost color that scared Youko the most. With an angry growl, she struck out. Four deep gashes appeared on his face. She wasn't stopping there either. Long black talons wrapped around his neck, slamming him to the ground. She straddled his waist, snarling in his face. With the speed of her clan, she brought out Artemis, her favorite elemental fan. The folds were silver and when she flicked it open, the shape of a gold cresent moon shone on the front. This was her ultimate weapon. Watching it , he could tell that this was no ordinary fan. Not only did he know from experience, but by looking closely, he could see the sharpness of the blade. This weapon was just like this girl: seemingly harmless, truely deadly.**

**_A mulatto_**

**He had seen her eyes this murderous only once. He never had the desire to see it again. Too bad for him then. The blade met his throat, eagerly awaiting blood spill. Her gloved left hand slipped over his head, grabbing a fistful of hair and an ear. She jerked his head back. He growled. Artemis moved closer to the jugular vien. A warm hand wrapped around her wrist. He fought to pull the blade away. The girl was much stronger than she looked. She snarled angrily, eyes turning even a lighter hue. **

**_An albino_**

**His fingers found the pressure point in her wrist. The fan fell uselessly from her limp hand. It only nicked his cheek. She had no way to get to her other fans without giving him the upper hand. She growled at having been caught. Her eyes slowly grew lighter and lighter. He knew from experiences with her anger that if those eyes reached white, she'd be lost forever. But what would bring her back from this now?**

**"Lunaris," he called softly, loosening his grip.**

**_A mosquito_**

**Her breathing, which had from the start of the 'battle' had been heavy and harsh, slowed to a slight gasp. Her eyes darkened to grey. The young wolf's gaze was surer now, she saw him. She looked frightened and confused. He knew it wouldn't last long, not with the opal working at its best. He flipped her over, pinning her hands above her head, wanting the upper hand if she lost control again. She yelped and began to struggle once more, eyes distant. She was lost in a memory. Who was she seeing?**

**"Luna, calm down," he wispered into her black ear. **

**_My Libido_**

**The girl wimpered in a very puppy-like manner, shaking her head furiously. Suddenly, she yelped in pain. What? He hadn't done anything to her. He looked at her cautiously. What was happening to her? Her eyes were closed, this wasn't good. He couldn't watch what state of mind she was entering. The youko sighed. He didn't know of a way to stop her. How had he stopped her last time? He had fought back, that was how. She had hit her head on a tree root when he had knocked her down. She had been knocked unconcious. He didn't want to do that this time. Her mind was warped with fear, now, not anger.**

**'How do I get you to trust me?' he thought.**

**Another yelp of pain escaped her lips. Whatever was happening to her in her head, it was painful. He was struck with a thought. Something to remind her of who she was now, and who he was...The kitsune leaned down, brushing his lips to her's.**

**_Yay! _**

**"Lunaris..." he wispered.**

**Her eyes snapped open, dark blue irises widened. Back was her usual calm look, though she still shook as if she were freezing. She watched him back away. **

**"Wait," she wispered.**

**Her arms wrapped around the fox's neck.**

**_Yay!_**

**"I don't think I'll last too long."she said.**

**"That's just fine," he replied.**

**Youko picked the girl up gently, bridal style. She laid her head on his shoulder, exhaustion taking over. She passed out, still shaking...**

_**Yay!**_

* * *

__

End Chapter

Ah...another crappy chapter done. Me love that song! Nirvana rocks! Hope I don't get in trouble for putting that inhere. I mean its like a movie, they have music. And I need my music.I just thought it'd be enjoyable...Peace out, peoples! Review or die!


	4. Chapter 4: Keep Up

**_Jay: I'm baaack!_**

**_Kuronue: Run while you still can._**

**_Jay: Okay, this has taken awhile only because...Well, I am back in school now. So that should explain a lot. I also had to write it down on paper and only this past weekend at my dad's that I got it typed up. And I was about to explode if I didn't get it up soon. I also started another story on paper this week, 3 pages of it! I'm proud. It's called Kit. Look for it soon. As in maybe when I get the 1st chapter down. 3 pages going into the 1st chapter...Hope to get it up soon. _**

**_Youko: She scares me sometimes._**

**_Hiei: She scares everyone._**

**_Jay: It's true! I had an adult friend say that I scare her. This was up at my dad's after I finished getting the new chapter up. _**

**_Ed: What's so scary about you?_**

**_Al: Brother..._**

**_Jay: Oh, no, you just didn't!_**

**_Okay I'm gonna stop with that today. Not that bored for once. I also have a limited amount of time to do this. Hate being at my mom's...Okay! This one is a bit choppy and I appologize early for it. I couldn't find a way to connect all of the events inquite the right way. And so in my opinion, it sucks. It is just a humor chapter anyway. The first part is suposed to be serious, but it didn't work out so well 'cause I was trying to cram so much crap into it...it go boom. I have no idea what the name of the chapter has todo with the chapter itself. Just a random thing that came to me.'sigh' Hope you like it though. _**

**_Al: WolfKitsune does not own YYH. _**

**_Jay: Or Smells Like Teen Spirit. I'm not sure if I put that in the last chapter. Anyway, ENJOY CHAPTER 4! I hope...I ask for forgiveness for any mistakes._****_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 4: KEEP UP

**I awoke to find myself in a strange bed. No, a bed. I hadn't slept in a bed in years. A large, comfortable bed at that. I stretched out over it. The warm sheets were wrapped around me like a cucoon. My feet couldn't even reach the other side of the bed. I sighed. Warped into the soft fabric, was an all too familar scent. I breathed it in, reveling in the knowledge of where I was. How I got here was another question. I remembered fainting from pain, and occasional flashes of Youko mixed with memories. Painful, frightening memories. Pain, there was a lot of that too. The last thing I remembered was...Oh, God, he had kissed me! **

**I rolled over, the memory coming strong and fast. _His lips brushed mine gently. _It caused me to become fully concious, and even then I only recalled it vaguely. He had picked me up and I had fallen back into sleep. So that was it. I ripped off the covers and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I stood, ignoring the woosieness in my legs.**

**The door opened. Irayu stood there, looking shocked. **

**"What?" I asked.**

**"You're awake!" Irayu shouted, running to hug me.**

**"Gug. 'Ray, you're killing me." I choked out.**

**"Oh! Sorry, Lu'." **

**She broke away, smiling. I couldn't help but grin back. **

**"How long was I out for?" I asked.**

**"Not long. Just a few hours, but you still scared everyone." We sat on the bed as se explained it to me,"When Youko came in carrying you, we all freaked. And his face was marred. It was like you two you had gotten ambushed, you looked so bad. Then he took you up to his room. When he came back, he told us what happened." **

**What had happened? I didn't remember.**

**"What did happen?" I asked.**

**"What? You mean you don't remember?" she exclaimed.**

**"All I remember is..." I blushed. **

**I didn't remember much, but who could forget that?**

**"...You snapped," she replied.**

**I cocked my head to the side. I had snapped? But I would remember if that had happened, I always do. **

**"You don't even remember that...Oh man..." she sighed. "I don't think I'm the one who needs to tell you. You'll have to ask Youko when you see him."**

**Well, this was unsettling. I had snapped and didn't even remember it. Wait. His face was marred? Youko!**

**"Youko! He was hurt!" I exclaimed, jumping up.**

**Irayu sighed. She guided me back to sit beside her. Her silver tinted eyes locked on to my dark blues.**

**"You tried to kill Youko." she said quietly.**

**I gasped. I tried to what! No...No way. I would never...Oh, but I had. Once before, we were sparring and he had hit a certain sore spot. Up to a point, I could take the pain, but when he hit that spot...I lost it. I had him aimed with all my most powerful alchemy and elemental attacks I could muster. In the end, he had knocked me unconcious with one of his plants. Blue orbs widened sharply. Was he hurt any more?**

**"You were so far gone...He said you were lost. That when you looked at him, you didn't even register who he was. He had tried to calm you down, and that was when you snapped. He said your eyes turned silver at one point and you struck him. Hence his face. He said they almost reached white..." she was scared now. **

**I thought for a few minutes about this. I had hurt Youko? And he didn't hurt me back? I had lost myself. Again. But this time, I didn't even remember it. I had even wholely inside my head, not knowing of what I was doing. **

**"But- but I- don't remember..." I stuttered.**

**Irayu sighed. "I'll go get Youko for you. Maybe he could help. No, one second thought, why don't you come with me?" **

**It was one of those questions that was really not a question at all. More like a statement. One you don't turn down. **

**"Mm. Yeah," I nodded..**

**"Alright. Let's go." **

**She stood and guided me out of the room. Not that I cared. Would rather see him in person, than have that room play with my senses for the rest of the day. We walked down halls and stairs thata seemed like they'd never end. I wondered how she had even found her way up to his room in the first place. I noticed various types of demons as we walked past, new faces that I hadn't known back when I first knew Youko. And old ones that I did know. They waved heartily, I nodded to them. **

**We reached the den, where a number of Youko's theives were lounging. By the fireplace were three chairs facing the fire. Kuronue sat in the right one, Shigure in the left, and in the middle, sat the proud form of Youko. They were having a very heated conversation about something or another. Shigure seemed to be threatening Youko for some reason. I couldn't hear te exact words, but he sounded serious, they all did. We stepped up to the high backing, comfy looking chairs.**

**"Youko, she's got enough on her plate already, she doesn't need any more crap to deal with." Shigure said.**

**"Shigure, I know you're trying to protect her, but keeping that a secret will only hurt her later," Youko reasoned.**

**"She'll be in pain, fox," something about the way he said 'fox', scared me."She'll go through the entire thing all over again."**

**"You don't know that's true," Kuronue interjected.**

**Shigure caught sight of us out of the corner of his eye. He glared at the silver kitsune and stood to leave. **

**"Remember what I said, fox," he warned.**

**"I will," was the calm reply. **

**Shigure walked away, bowing slightly to me and Irayu as he did so. I gave Youko a curious look. He let out a sigh and patted Shigure's once occupied chair. I sat hesitantly. What had all of that been about? Kuronue's wings stretched, sensing tension in the air. I switched my gaze to him. He shook his head, not a word was he going to give away. I sighed, fixing Youko with a tired stare. My eyes lit up when they happened upon four gashes just now healing over. I gasped, and reached out and touched his cheek, barely brushing the first cut. If the slashes brought him any pain at all, he didn't show it. **

**"I really did hurt you," I wispered.**

**Flashes of a vicious fight crossed my mind. Though, Youko wasn't there. It was Char; a tall wolf with black and red streaked hair, black ears and tail, dark skin, and dark red eyes that were almost black. He stood arogantly before me, the new leader of my pack. He had made an offer I just had to refuse. Four bloody gashes bled profusely from his face. Then it was Youko. His blood dripped from my clawed hand.**

**My eyes snapped to the reality of where I was. Youko stood before me now. A silent wimper escaped me. Somehow, he scared me. There was something in those calm eyes that seemed slightly frightening. He knew something. And he wasn't telling. **

**"I think I remember now..." I said quietly, pulling my hand away.**

**Youko sat back in his chair, eyes never leaving me. **

**"What do you remember, Razor?" he asked.**

**I gulped, taking in the flashback I'd had only moments earlier. I didn't understand it. Youko was hurt in the exact same spot as Char had been. And yet, that wasn't possible. My last meeting with Char had been years ago. That day that I had struck him was even further back. I opened my mouth to speak, only to close it. There were no words to explain what I had just seen. I could at least try.**

**"I was fighting Char. But...I've done that before. And yet this seemed so real. Like I was doing it again. And I struck him and then...he turned into you."I told him.**

**He nodded. "I was there. The image of Char was projected from your mind onto me. I was the one you struck. Razor, that Kitsune Eye, it causes you to relive some of your most horrifying memories. You were so far gone into the memory, that you did not recognize your surroundings. You couldn't even recognize my voice." he explained.**

**My eyes were blank. This explained it. Horribly, undeniably, explained it. The pendant had done that to me. It had made things happen inside my skull. It had me feeling confused and mentally drained. **

**"The pendant did this," I said.**

**The Thief King nodded.**

**"Yes, and it will continue until you've learned to control it." **

**"So you want to train me on how to control it," now I understood what Shigure had been talking about. **

**"You learn quick, Little Wolf," Kuronue quirked.**

**Youko smirked at the comment.  
"But he won't," suddenly Shigure was walking back into the conversation now. **

**The kitsune sitting across from me, turned to the towering wolf. **

**"You are not a factor in my decisions, wolf," Youko said.**

**"You'll cause her even more pain, fox."**

**_'He's talking like I'm not even here,' I though, looking up at Irayu._**

**She glared at him. Apparently her telepathy had kicked in. Good timing. I glanced back at the scene playing before me. Shigure stood not far out of hitting range, his tail was still, braced for action. His black ears were flattened against his skull, fists were clinched. Youko had crossed him. His sister was the one thing that mattered most to him. And Youko had threatened to cause her more pain than she had dealt with in a long time. **

**"Shigure, I need to learn to control this. Otherwise, I might actually kill someone next time," I said calmly.**

**He turned toward me, his guard down. **

**"You have no idea how much this is going to hurt you. The pain of likes you have never felt. **

**Not only physical, but mental. No one should ever have to deal with that..."**

**I studied him closer. In his left fist, I spied a small-ish chain peaking through his fingers. His eyes were filled with something mixed and only half-hidden. Worry and depression swirled together in a blood red mix. He shook his head quickly and walked right back out of the conversation. A curious whine sounded in my throat. How did he come to know so much about the Kitsune Eye? It was like he had been there. Had he? Something clicked. Truely, a few things clicked. He said he was going to train me.**

**"Wait a second...You said we were going to train. That would require staying." I said, looking from Youko to Irayu.**

**Irayu rolled her eyes.**

**"Yes, we're staying," she said.**

**"Really?" Oh, this was great.**

**"Yes. You both will stay. Am I right, Irayu?" Youko interjected.**

**"For the last time, yes," she said, already tired of this conversation.**

**I smiled. For the first time that morning I felt glad. Apparently it didn't take all that much for her to change her mind. That still didn't make things best. I still had the pendant. Another spell like that and I might kill someone. That was the purpose of the training. I would need to train diligently for weeks, months maybe. **

**_'With all the stuff that had happened in the past, it wouldn't surprise me if it took years,' I thought._**

**Alright. So be it. If it would keep the power of Kitsune Eye under control, I'd do whatever it took. I looked over to Youko.**

**"Alright. Whatever it takes." **

**(oy vey. that was choppy)**

* * *

**I walked the halls of Youko's hideout, wondering what to do. He had said training would start tomorrow, but I was beginning to get restless. I needed something to do with this free time. It was late in the afternoon, but that still left time to kill. I spent most of the afternoon searching for Shigure. Where had he run off to, the jerk? I sighed, this would take forever. I ran the legnth of the corridor, turning down another. **

**"This place goes in circles," I muttered.**

**"Good luck finding him around here. My thoughts are he wanted to be alone," came Kuronue's cocky voice. **

**"Don't you have anything better to do? You've been following me for hours."**

**He appeared, hanging on a diagnal steel rafter. **

**"Ah. Well, boss man wants you to be watched over." he said, swinging down to join me.**

**"Does he now? And why would he want that?"**

**We continued walking.**

**"He says you could go into another one of those stupors at any moment. He wants to make sure no one gets hurt."**

**"What, does he not trust me now?" I accused.**

**"Not the way you're going. He doesn't trust the others running around here. Since you went solo, we've picked up some new blood. He's not sure what they might do to you," the bat laughed. "They've heard all about you."**

**"Should I be worried about this?" I asked dully.**

**He stopped and smirked at me.**

**"You might."**

**"Uh! How much do they know?" **

**He walked on ahead.**

**"They know about as much anyone should," the cocky jerk replied.**

**I stepped in front of him, placing my hands on my hips. **

**"What do they know, bat?"**

**"Ah...Now if you want an answer to that," he tapped my nose with a long talon, "you should find Youko." **

**With that said, he jumped back into the rafters. What had he said? I should find the kitsune? I growled. **

**"Those cocky, egotistical-" I growled, "Ooh. They planned this. Oh, I'm going to get them."**

**An amused chuckle sounded from above. **

**"Get lost, Kuronue!" I snapped.**

**"As you wish. But be careful, Youko would kill me if anything happened to you. Hell, Shigure would kill me." Kuronue said, his presence disappearing from my senses.**

**'Bout time he left. Now where was I going to go? No. I was not about to listen to that cocky jerk. No way, I had more important things to do than go searching for the stupid fox. Like finding Shigure, for instance. My brother was more important to me at the moment. I couldn't place it just right, but something was a bit off when it came to the Kitsune Eye. I sighed, fuming. **

**Youko, now there was someone with good tastes, who was too paranoid to let me go off on my own. Stupid fox. And Shigure, running off to some unknown place, even when he knew I'd want to follow him. That's two down. Then Kuronue, just have to side with the stupid fox. Don'y ya, crazy bat?**

**I continue strolling down the seemingly never-ending hallways.**

**And walking...**

**And walking...**

**Walking...**

**Walking...**

**...Where was everybody! I had been walking Youko's stupid hideout for hours, and not even passed a soul. Well, there was Kuronue, but he had been following me from the start. He said they had picked up some ' new blood', and with the place being so big, so...How had I missed people! And what did YOuko have to do that was so important anyhow?**

**I sighed. How big was this place?**

**_'Oh, well,' I thought. 'Maybe my luck will change and I'll run into him. Cht. Yeah, right. With my karma, it'll be literally.'_**

**I lifted the Kitsune Eye pendant and looked into its depths. The opal was calm now. Good, I didn't want to blackout right here in the middle of the hall. Oh, that thought scared me. There's no telling what I could do in that state.**

**I let the pendant fall from my fingers. This thing was hopeless. Youko had made it very clear not to try out any new forms, not until he could train me to control the effects. That was the main focus, control. If I didn't learn to control it now, it'd control me later. And I was not about to be controlled by a necklace.**

**"Forget that," I said to myself. "Shigure..? Where are ya, ya big jerk?"**

**I called out to him a few more times, at one point, yelling as if he was there. I turned and stormed back the way I had came. There were doors, and hallways, and windows, and no people. I stopped. This was getting ridiculous. I went to the nearest window and threw it open. A cool breeze rushed my face and warm scents of fall filled my senses. I sighed, taking it in.**

**_'If I can't go to him, then he's gonna come to me. Probably along with the rest of the thieves, but who cares?'_**

**I lifted my upper body through the window. It was cooled out than I had thought. I called in a sharp breath and sreamed, loud, shrill, urgent. Most of all totally fake and unlike me. I drew myself inside the building and waited, hands resting on the window sil, shoulders slumped, and head down.**

**_'They should be here in a few minutes. And they better hurry, 'cause if they don't come in five minutes, I'm tearin' the place apart.'_**

**Six minutes later...**

**Fuming, gloved fingers snapping...**

**"That's it, this place is cinders," I growled.**

**I pulled a large fan from my pocket, ther kinetic energy bristled, the Element of Flame. Ah, my favorite element. So distructively hypnotic. I twirled it between my fingers, a thin line of smoke rose from the tip. I watched it's movements, gloved hand ready for any anlchemy needed to make this place burn. **

**Five twirls, six, seven, eight, nine...Ten! A slip of the thumb, and the spinning weapon unfolded. The large flame embroidery showed bright red embers, the illusion of an actual fire. Both hands met, a spark, switching hands. I twirled it once and prepared to fling it down the hallway like a frisbee. The Element of Flame flew out of my hand. I stood back and watched...as a huge dark grey wolf snatched it out of mid-air, reverting it back to a closed fan. They great dog turned to me with ruby red eyes showing under black mask markings.**

**"Shigure! You could've killed yourself!' I explained.**

**He lifted head, looking past me. Ah, great. Who else had seen that performance? I grimaced sand cautiously turned around. Youko, Kuronue, Irayu, and what I estamated was half of the thieves stood there staring. Youko had his arms crossed, looking somewhere between perturbed and amused, I'd have to remember to blame this on him later. Kuronue stood back, holding back laughter, and Irayu was pinching the bridge of her nose as if I were the worst headache she ever had to deal with. They were all to blame for this. It was all their fault! They should've been here earlier.**

**"Oh, God. I feel like I'm babysitting..." Irayu muttered.**

**I rubbed the back of my neck, laughing nervously. Such a fool of a wolf. **

**"Well, ya see- heh- That wasn't what it looked like. I mean, I- You were- Shigure- um...heh heh- See, man, there was-" I sighed. "You had to be there."**

**_'Fool, fool, fool. What a great fool of a wolf you are,' I thought, head hanging, ears drooping._**

**"Man, y'all were suposed to be up here in five minutes." I held up my hand. "Five. Not seven."**

**("It took six."- Irayu.)**

**"So you were going to burn the place down, just when you got your wish to stay here?" Kuronue inquire"**

**"Uh- well-see-,"I groaned. "I can't-,"I growled. "That wasn't what I was doing! i was trying to get ahold of-."**

**My eyes searched for the big wolf that was Shigure. He seemed to have disappeared.**

**"Ooh, where did he go?"**

**I turned back to the mass of thieves, prepared to explain. A cold something nudged my right hand. I looked down and Shigure looked back up at me.**

**"Shigure! Buddy! There you are!" I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around his neck. "I been looking all over for you!"**

**He whined, and struggled to some out of the grip of death.**

**"Not today, bud," I said.**

**The large wolf struggled harder under my gradually tightening grip, whining.**

**"Up, up, up. I don't think so," my grip turned into a strong headlock that he couldn't find a way out of.**

**"You knew I was looking for you, didn't ya?" I growled in his ear.**

**Shigure whined shamefully. I jerked his head once.**

**"And you're gonna talk to me now, right?" **

**My answer was something between a whine and a growl. The grip I had on his neck tightened immensely. He yelped, and I loosened. Ears drooping in defeat, he gave me an indignant look. I released him. All the while, he still had the fan.**

**"Good. Now give me Flame." I said.**

**He growled in annoyance and dropped my precious Element of Flame fan on to the floor. I snatched it up and wrapped him on the head with it.**

**"Never do that again."**

**I looked up to a large mass of raised eyebrows.**

**"What? I had business to attend to," I said, giving Shigure a well deserved noogie.**

**He snarled at me and I wrapped him on the head once more. They continued to stare. I sighed and climbed to my feet.**

**"I give up. Look, I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again," adding under my breath," At least not this year."**

**Silence. How lovely. Youko sighed and stepped up in front of me. He was trying so hard to look serious, it was funny, but I could see the amused glimmer in his eyes. I smiled innocently. He wanted a game, fine, I'll play.**

**"It won't happen again," he said sternly, looking down at me.**

**"Haven't I already said that?" I retorted, smirking.**

**The silver kitsune nodded and turned back to the rest.**

**"Go on. She's completely harmless, she couldn't have done much damage."**

**To prove his humorously false point, I pulled Artemis from my wrist band and covered my face with both fans. With that performance earlier, I doubt any of them were dumb enough to believe a word of it. In fact, there were a few 'Yeah, right's and 'I'm sure's, and more crap along those lines. I chuckled, peeking above the top of Flame to see the thieves leaving in a quiet rush of noise. The only ones left now were Youko, Kuronue, Shigure, Irayu, and me. And the little voice inside my head, but she didn't count.**

**I smirked and snapped the fans closed, replacing them to their original positions. I leaned against the wall, arms behind my head.**

**"So, do you think they like me?" I asked.**

* * *

**_Jay: Yay! It's done! Ah, sweet success. sigh I don't like the beginning. Tried to change it. Couldn't find a good way. I'm sorry for it be horrible. Review please._**

**_Shippo: It wasn't that bad._**

**_Jay: SHIPPO! hugs Okay, me feel better. Oh, dude. I had a dream the other night that my stuffed cat was trying to kill me. So weird. I have the strangest dreams..._****_OH! And big thanks to Hacker of Souls for the review. You like it? I didn't think anyone would really like it besides the only friend that's read the thing, she likes it. Youactually like it? Wow. Cool.Glad you like it. : )_**

****

**_Hiei: Review now. While the idiot doesn't notice._**


	5. Chapter 5: Time With Shigure

_**Howdy. 'sigh' today feels very off. Oh, happy late Mardi Gras. Happy late Birthday to you, Deacee. Love from all of us. 'kiss'Last Thursday, March 2, pawpaw hit my babay Rascal on his way back from dropping me off at home. 'sigh' I miss him. And also in desperate need of another four-legged, furry, canine friend. I dun feel like having the boredom talk with my held hostage anime characters. I don't think the candle is helping with my allergies. Maybe that's why I feel like crap. Hello, smart one. This chapter is a bit shorter than all the rest, but it had to beput in. Shigure is going to be a reoccuring character in this story and he needed a background. Unfortunately, he has a secret too. I didn't know what I was doing when I typed this up. (Yes, I know, typing.)Alright, here's chapter 5 of Harmless.

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 5: TIME WITH SHIGURE

**Kuronue was now laughing his head off. And it was bugging me. What kind of crap was he going to pull this time? I growled, holding back the urge to rip his head off. Not that he paid any mind that I was six inches from his jugular and two centimeters from snapping. What was his problem?**

**"What did I do that was so funny?" I growled.**

**"It couldn't have anything to do with that sloppy alchemy, could it?" Irayu muttered.**

**"It was not sloppy!" I snapped.**

**"It sure wasn't completely planned out either, now was it?" Shigure said.**

**I turned to the big grey dog. Only he wasn't a big grey dog anymore. He was a big, strong, man standing a six foot four fury. Wow. He looked as if I had 'killed his dignity'. I grinned nervously, stuttering. **

**"Never. Never treat me like a dog again," he warned.**

**His blood red eyes burrowed into mine. I whined quietly.**

**"Man, you shouldn't take that so seriously," I said.**

**He growled only once, fiercely, frighteningly. It sent shivers down my spine. I whined again as he grabbed my arm and started to drag me down the hall.**

**"You want to talk, fine, we'll talk," he said.**

**"Well, I didn't want you to be mad."**

**"I'm not mad!" he snapped.**

**"Okay! Jeez." I wispered to the three behind us, "Help me. Please."**

**They did nothing of the sort, only stood there and watched, Kuronue still laughing, and the other two silently observing. He dragged me down the various hallways. And I knew not where he was taking me. I growled the man tugging at my left arm. Who did he think he was? Okay, this was starting to hurt.**

**"Look, crazy, overgrown, grey mutt, where the livin' helluva are you taking me?" I snapped to him.**

**"Somewhere, now shut up and stop calling me a mutt," he growled.**

**I growled once more and tried to stand. I stumbled on to my butt. This jerk was going to die. **

**"Y'know, this isn't the way you're suposed to treat a lady."**

**"I don't what gave you the idea that you were a _lady_," Shigure said.**

**"Oh no, boy, you did not."**

**I jerked my arm away from the tall wolf...and landed hard on my tail. MY TAIL! A loud yelp escaped my lips. I pulled my tail out from under me and hugged it. Shigure was giving me ugliest glare he had ever given me, arms crossed.**

**"You could at least show a little sympathy. I landed on my TAIL my God's sake." I snarled at him.**

**"Normally I would, but quite frankly I think you deserved it," he retorted, turning and walking away.**

**I growled and leaped to my feet. A quick flick of the wrist and Shigure was sent flying. He stopped himself shortly before hitting the wall. I marched over to him in a fury.**

**"What is your freaking problem?" **

**"What's your's?" he snapped back.**

**The wind swirled around me. Along with every other element I had control over, it could feel my anger. Shigure stood back. It seemed that he was trying very hard not to engage in a battle with me. He was afraid of making me black out again. I closed my eyes, calming the overly excited elements. I sighed. This time I was getting answers whether he wanted to give them or not.**

**Shigure took a deep breath and slid down the wall. With elbows propped on knees and his head in his hands, he called me over to sit beside him. I nodded and sat next to him, back to the wall. I leaned my head against his shoulder and the pieces began to come together. **

**"Who was she, Shigure?" I asked.**

**He glanced at me then turned his gaze to the thin chain and pendant around his neck. He lifted the small trinket. The thin silver chain and beautiful half moon heart pendant bore a hand-made likeness. He brought the small charm to his lips and held it there for a few minutes. He was thinking, reminiscing of something he hadn't told me. He looked for a moment as if he would cry. All of the sudden I knew something about this strong, proud wolf that no one would have ever guessed. He placed the necklace back and looked at me.**

**"She was my mate," he stated.**

**"Oh...I had thought something along those lines...Look, man, I'm sorry," I said.**

**His eyes traveled ot the Kitsune Eye around my neck.**

**"She was the last one to bear that acursed thing. I think about all that shit she had to deal with, and I can't even imagine what you must have gone through last night. The training you will use, is going to make the delusions even worse until you master it. Youko knows the risk and pain involved in training you, but it's either that or let it control you. I don't want you to go through it like she did. I know what's happened in your past and it will be very painful...She had gone through similar..." he explained.**

**I stared ahead, hanging on to every word. I had heard of one other particular shapeshifting wolf, only I had forgotten her name. So who was this mate of Shigure's? Was it the same woman?**

**"What was her name?" I asked.**

**"...Yin. To my yang," he smiled as he said it."That was she always said, 'You're my yang.' Heh..."**

**He chuckled softly. I squezzed his shoulder. I wasn't sure how to deal with this, I could barely handle my own sorrow. **

**"Shigure, man...I'm not sure what to say. I've heard a lot about her. Every bit of it, good. She tried to do the best with her power," I said.**

**"Yeah. I saw it. She did all that she could for my clan. She was from the West, but everyone accepted her just as warmly as a lost member of our own," Shigure mused.**

**I thought for a few seconds. Wasn't there something else about her? **

**"There's more about her death, isn't there?" I asked.**

**He started slightly. **

**"No," he said, standing.**

**"Hold up there, bud. I think you're lying. Don't lie to me, Shigure. She wouldn't want you to lie about her," I said.**

**The grey wolf turned to me, a foreign look in those red orbs.**

**"She died three months pregnant," he said.**

**I looked away. Aw, man, that was too much. Shigure had kept so much of this hidden away. It was hard to believe he'd had another life before this one. He had a mate and almost even a pup. It was sad. Both hands pressed against the wall and I rose to my feet. I walked over to the older wolf and pulled him into a comforting hug. This was a strange thing to encounter. It felt like the first time Irayu had opened up to me. I never had the words to say when the time arrived.**

**"I don't know what to tell you. I haven't been through that...No idea what it's like and I can't imagine what it must feel like. I'm sorry, man," I said.**

**"And I hope you never do, Lunar," he said. **

**He stepped back, looked me over and smiled. **

**"You're gonna do good, kid."**

**He turned away. **

**"I'm not a kid!" I called after him.**

**"So I've noticed," he called back.**

**

* * *

_Well here it is and there it was. One random thought of the day: Zombie - the Cranberries. I finally got the entire chorus in my head at school. In every class, another verse was added. It was really weird and yet cool. I love the song. I hope y'all liked the chapter. Sorry for it being so short and not having enough of the original crew in it. I had to put it in. Don't hate me for his past experience. Rachel said she wanted to cry while reading it. Really hope that wasn't the same for any of you. Review please.Later. Peace out. God bless._ **


	6. Chapter 6: What Training?

**_Y'know, I think I might add a song to the next one. Just got to find one. Wow, I'm on a roll today. Hey guess what. After this chapter y'all are going to be caught up with me. I hope you enjoythis chapter. I'm dedicating it to Rachel, to whom I complained not being able to write a good romance scene. I think I made it work though. She said it was good, and I guess I should trust her. I asked her if she liked it and she said "heck ya!" haha. Thought the title was funny. You might get it once you read it. Read now! please and thank you._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: WHAT TRAINING?**

**It was late afternoon and I was dog tired. The problem was I didnt know where I was suposed to sleep. I had slept in Youko's bed the night before, and I was sure he didn't want that to happen again. It would be a bit awkward, too. Where would he go?**

**I glanced around at the big den-like room filled with lounging theives. Their eyes followed me around the room. What was their problem? **

**'...And he's not in here. Oi, where is he?' I thought.**

**I made a silent note to grab the next youkai that passed and ask him where the so-called 'leader'. A pale, black haired man in a white garb simialr to Youko's walked past. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.**

**"You have any idea where Youko is?" I asked.**

**The man gave me an annoyed look.**

**"Did you check his room?" he retorted.**

**"Um, no..." I said.**

**"The garden maybe?" he said.**

**"No..."**

**"Then you might need to check there," he said, walking away.**

**I growled at him. This dude had an attitude problem and I was going to make him eat it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. This guy would go down. When training started, I would beat his tail into the ground. I sighed and placed a hand to my forehead.**

**"And your name would be..."**

**"What do you care?" he snapped.**

**A low snarl rose in my throat. I swallowed in down.**

**"So I can put you on my hit list. Just tell me your name." **

**"It's Yomi," he said.**

**"How nice. So, I take it you don't know where Youko or Kuronue are?"I asked.**

**"Kuro's right there," Yomi said, pointing behind me.**

**I had barely turned to look, when two strong arms wrapped around my neck and a severe noogie was placed between my ears. I yelped. Big, leathery, black wings covered and uncovered me. I teasing voice rang in my ears.**

**"Razor! I been lookin' all over for you! Where you been?"**

**"You just saw me-"**

**"Two hours ago," he stated.**

**"Wow, has it been that long?"**

**"Yes, it has. So, where ya been? Not trying to burn the hideout down again, I hope," he said, tugging one of my ears.**

**"You mean she's the one?" Yomi interjected.**

**"Yup! Kinda fiesty, this one, tried to burn the whole place to the ground," Kuronue continued to tease about the happenings upstairs.**

**I growled for the millionth time that day. So this was his plan. The crazy bat was going to remind me of it every chance he got. And he was milking it for all it was worth, pulling my ears and smirking. He patted my head as he would a dog, grinning ear to ear.**

**"If you would have just- Arg! Get off of me!" I shouted.**

**Kuronue lifted his hands above his head. At this point, I had Artemiswaiting and ready. He backed away from the tip of the strange blade. I stepped forward. **

**"Now, now, Blue, don't be mad. I was only joking. Besides, Youko's the one who wanted me to find you," he explained.**

**I stared at the bat. Youko? Youko had been looking for me? I was looking for him! Oh, this was great. I'm after him, he's after me. The math is done, we both have zip. Youko sends Kuronue. Chalk up one for the silver fox...and big fat zero for me.**

**"I've been looking for him this whole time!" I fumed.**

**Kuronue tapped his chin.**

**"You have? No wonder we couldn't find you. Well, isn't that ironic," he said.**

**I crossed my arms.**

**"Where is he? Take me to him," I demanded.**

**"Calm down, I will. She crazy," adding that last part to Yomi.**

**"Walk, bat!" I ordered.**

**"I'm going."**

**Kuronue turned and headed towards an eastern hallway. The younger man followed. This guy gave off a weird vibe. I didn't like it. Kuro' tipped his head back.**

**"Think you two could refrain from killing each other?" he asked.**

**Our answer was a hesitant 'uh-huh'. Kuro' nodded and spread his wings wide. He took to the air, leading us this way and that. In the sleeve of my kimono, I had my fingers crossed. All but two of them. (Had went back to get it earlier.)**

**"He's in the garden, y'know. You should have checked there first," Kuro' said.**

**Yomi smirked.**

**"Shove it," I muttered.**

**The bat above us laughed.**

**"You do want to keep those wings, right?" I growled.**

**Kuronue flew higher.**

**The garden loomed ahead, beautiful and magnificent. Gigantic fruit trees stood around us. Lovely scented roses and herbs grew in a random pattern of patches. Ferns and exotic plants I'd never seen in my entire life. A few of Youko's more dangerous plants were scattered about as guards.**

**The scents and humidity of the place nearly knocked me down. It was so hot, almost like summer. I shook my head from the cobwebs and fog. I was so relaxed in here. Youko had this set up good. **

**"Wow. He's been busy," I mused.**

**Kuronue landed and tossed me a green apple. I caught it and took a large bite out of the yummy fruit. Mm...nutrition.**

**"Well, without you around, what elsecould he do with his time?" the bat asked, smirking.**

**I almost choked on the apple, coughing and sputtering. Kuro' laughed and clapped me on the back. He bent down to my ear.**

**"What's the matter, you choke?" he teased.**

**I swallowed the hunk of apple and growled.**

**"Kuronue!"**

**He laughed more.**

**"But of course-"**

**A half eaten apple landed squarely on the top of his head, cutting him off. Artemis was once again out, and Kuro' was on the ground.**

**"Shut up now, before I rip out your voice box and eat it!" I fumed.**

**It felt like a sin to disrupt the serenity of the place Youko had created. Kuronue should not have crossed the line. The entire garden was silent and still. There wasn't a breath in the entire place. A vein started to throb in my forehead. The black haired bat stopped chuckling long enough to choke out a few words.**

**"You might want to turn around," he said.**

**Oh, no. I closed my eyes. This had better be a joke. There was no way at all that I had not noticed someone standing behind me. I collapsed on to the ground. I was not about to turn around and look.**

**"This is not my day!" I screamed.**

**A hand rested on my head. I looked up, one ear perked and the other drooping. Youko stood there, petting my head. The anger gradually faded away with each stroke. I shook him off, mumbling. He was talking to the two ingrates about...something or another. I wasn't listening, just shooting daggers at Kuronue. He was still trying his hardest not to laugh. He tole knowing glances at me. I stuck my tonuge out.**

**"Did you get all that, Razor?" Youko asked.**

**  
"Hm?" I was caught, tongue out.**

**He had done that on purpose, egotistical fox. I pouted, adding a glare to him.**

**_Few minutes later..._**

**"You'll start your training a bit early," Youko stated once the ingrates had left.**

**"As in...now or what?" I asked.**

**The silver kitsune smirked.**

**"Now," he said, pulling a rose from his air and producing his rose whip.**

**The whip lashed out at me. I leaped up, barely missing it. Eyes wide, I dodged it more times. I growled, no more of this. I brought my hand up, the whip wrapped around Artemis. Youko pulled the whip taunt. I gripped thw weapon with my gloved hand. The tip began to smolder. **

**I jerked it towards me. He never budged. So I decided to rush him. The whip loosened and the fox summoned it back to him. No way either of us could win with both holding the whip. He moved sideways.**

**"You could have given me a warning!" I shouted.**

**"I did," came his voice from behind.**

**He had rushed me from behind while I tried to rush him. I turned and bent backwards to miss his deadly weapon. He struck again, this time not aiming directly at me. The whip went around me.**

**'Crap.'**

**I jumped over it. Another crack of the whip and it wrapped around my hips and torso. It was looser than it should have been, but it had caught my left hand. I could feel blood under the glove.**

**A lock of fine, silver hair fell over my shoulder. I froze as an arm slipped around my waist, still holding the whip, and the other, my shoulders. His hand gently slid up to hold my head. I thought we were training. What was he doing? I whined.**

**"Shh. Calm down," he wispered into my ear.**

**I had paniced? Okay, I guess he had scared me with the surprise attack and again what he was doing now. So, yes, I had. What was he doing!**

**"You can't fight with focus and you can't learn control without it either. I want you to focus on the scent of something in this garden. That's why we're here. You need to focus on something other than your fight plan. When the Kitsune Eye affects you, focus on this scent. Your favorite..."**

**I needed to do what? There were so many different smells filling the garden. But to do any focusing at all, I would need to make myself aware of my surroundings. That was too big of a risk. I hated leaving myself open like that. I sighed. Everything...The beautiful garden, the trees, and him. My favorite...I closed my eyes and leaned back. The whip was gone, but he was still there. Youko's grip tightened. He lowered his head on to my shoulder and I leaned mine on his chest.**

**"I think I found it."**

**The kitsune burried his face in my hair. His scent swirled around me. It wasn't hard to concentrate now. It was all over the place all over me. I was amazed that I had never noticed it before. Maybe this was making me _too _relaxed. And I cared? I wimpered.**

**"You smell good, you know that?" I asked.**

**A deep growl met my sensitive ears. I chuckled. **

**"Hey, where am I going to sleep tonight?"**

**He grip tightened.**

**"Where'd you sleep last night?" he asked.**

**I looked up at him.**

**"And you're going to sleep where?" I inquired, giving _the look_. **

**The fox released me from his grip of death and walked away. I chased after him. In a deeper part of the garden, there were large amounts of trees just outside the clearing with the fountain. Water could still be heard, it was just as relaxing as the scent. Soon, he disappeared from my sight. I turned around. The many plants had covered up his scent as well. I couldn't find him. **

**"Fox, don't you toy with me. Where are you?" I called.**

**A soft, dark chuckle came from behind. Oi, what was with him and hiding fromme? I turned and walked farther in that direction. I came to a small spot of the most beautiful flowers, even in comparison with the rest of the garden. In the midst of the entanglement of trees and plants, was their creator. Sort of. **

**Youko was lying in a hammock between two gorgeous cherry trees, hands behind his head and eyes closed. I scoffed. Oh, this egotistical fox. I crossed my arms. **

**"What are you doing? I told you not to toy with me. Stop running off," I said.**

**His golden eyes opened and he glanced at me. A smirk and he cozied into the hammock. I stormed over to him.**

**"You vex me!" **

**"Poor little wolf," he retorted.**

**"Annoyance." I growled.**

**"You asked where I was sleeping, and I'm showing you." he answered.**

**"You're sleeping here? With all the nice, comfortable beds inside?" I asked.**

**He nodded.**

**"You are the craziest person I have ever met. Even so, good deal. I get the comfy bed and you get the hammock. I like the odds of a good night's sleep."**

**I felt his steely gaze on me. **

**"You are welcome to join me," he said.**

**What was that? I couldn't have heard that right. I shook my head.**

**"As tempting as that is," I pointed towards the hideout," there is a bed in there with my name on it."**

**"I beg to differ. It is my bed, you're just sleeping in it," he laughed.**

**"That sounds weird," I observed. "Don't ever say that again."**

**"Why not?" he asked.**

**Youko was sitting in the hammock now. He passed his hand over the spot beside him. I took the invitation and sat down. This day was strange. First me and Youko had been training, and now we were...having a conversation? No, that wasn't it. More like goofing off. It's his fault! Maybe I would feel better tomorrow. **

**I leaned back. The smells, the sounds, there was an atmosphere to this place. To top that, Youko was right there beside me. He slipped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. **

**"Why don't you want to stay out here with me?" he asked.**

**"Because for one, there is a bed in there, and I don't evenhave to pay to sleep in it. And I ain't sleeping in a hammock with that knowledge. It's going to get cold tonight anyway," I explained.**

**He nuzzled my neck.**

**"I think the cold could be dealt with."**

**"Maybe for you. I hate cold," I said.**

**"I might could help with that," he wispered, putting his arms around me.**

**"I still like the bed better," I responded.**

**The silver kitsune rubbed my wrists. **

**"But I'm out here."**

**"Is that suposed to make me feel bad or somehthing?" I asked.**

**This fox was asking for it. Yeah, I had basically melted by this point and didn't really want to fight him. The bed would be more comfortable though. He was so warm and smelled so good. I snuggled closer to him.**

**"Y'know, I think you're trying to seduce me, fox."**

**"Now, what would give you that idea?" he asked.**

**I growled at him. The kitsune laughed. **

**"At least I tried."**

**"That's pathetic," I teased.**

**I stood, shaking him off. **

**"I'm tired. Have a good night outside," I said.**

**"Lunaris." he called softly.**

**I turned to find him standing and a second later to find his arms wrapped around my waist. **

**"Just a little longer," he said.**

**Those eyes were swirling with mischeif. **

**"What do you think you are doing?" I said, pulling back.**

**"Keeping you here," he replied.**

**"I'll be here, just a different part of here," I said.**

**"I'm not going to be in there."**

**"Well, that's your fault. Let me go."**

**"No," he said.**

**"Excuse me, but you did not just tell me no. I am tired, fox. And will say it only one more time, let me go."**

**His eyes were glowing with it now. **

**"I don't want to," he said.**

**"Deal. Let me-"**

**His lips captured mine, cutting me off. My eyes widened. Devious fox! He pulled me closer, our bodies pressing together. There was an instictual rise of desire that I could feel in both of us. I sighed. It had been a while since the last time. **

**Youko pulled back, golden orbs caught my blue ones. He smirked. **

**"You're blushing," he teased.**

**"No, I'm not," I said quickly.**

**We stood forehead to forehead. Yes, I could feel the warmth in my face. I knew I was blushing. I couldn't help myself, it hasd been so long. Or that was the way it seemed. When I had first met the famous Youko Kurama, I wasn't sure what to think. Some how we had become friends and then eventually...**

**"You might want to get up to that warm bed now," the legendaray thief said.**

**I sighed. Yeah, but I didn't really want to. We were back. Still, that warm bed was calling me. I whined and rested my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. His grip never loosened.**

**"I thought you said the bed was more comfortable," Youko said.**

**"Actually you are, but I do need to get inside before Irayu starts to worry" I replied.**

**"Then get going," he said, releasing me.**

**I breathed deep, hoping to make him think I had been holding my breath. I pecked him on the cheek and turned to walk to the hideout, with the full knowledge he was watching. There was a delima going on in my brain. I wanted to run straight back to him and stay with him the rest of the night. The other part that wanted the bed was being overruled by a large amount. I fought the urge to run to him with all I could, but it was increasingly clear...he had me hook, line, and sinker.**

**I stopped. No way I was about to do this. I looked over my shoulder, he was still there. It rose again. I whined again. **

**Next thing I knew, he had toppled to the ground with of black haired wolf otherwise known as Lunaris, kissing his lips. His arms wrapped around me. **

**"I want to stay tonight," I wispered, never stopping.**

_**

* * *

Mwuahahahahaha'choke'. Aight I think that was good. What do you think? (ya know, theseparagraphs seem longer when writen on paper.)And if you have any ideas for a song on the next chapter please feel free to tell me. On second thought, I might just use Zombie. Yeah, I think I'll use it. Well, please review. Love you all. Later and God bless. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Painful Memories

_**Jay: Howdy, y'all! I'm sorry, but I won't be updating for a while. Not too long of a while, but too long for me. I'm grounded from the computer and cell phone. Why the computer? Why not the TV! I can live without the TV and phone, but not the computer. 'sigh' 'growl' really tired of this.And in kind of a bad mood about it either.My laptop is my life! (MASTER!)I'm doing this at my dad's, sonot technically breaking any rules. I would have the 3rd chapter of Kit, but I just had to finish up this chapter first.I'm not quite sure when I'll be...ungrounded?...yeah. If I time this right, it'll be next week. So...hehe. I hopethat works out. Rachel, say a few words.**_

_**Rachel: boys suck (badword)**_

_**Jay: yes, we all know this already. Don't worry, we'll kill him. (knock his balls off!)**_

_**Rachel: muahahahahaha ( bad word x's 50)**_

_**Yoko: who are you tallking about?**_

_**Hiei: yes. Who?**_

**_Jay: HIEI!_**

**_Kuronue: Hope not. Poor Hiei._**

**_Jay: no, someone else. Fun fun fun! I cut out the arguement between Irayu and Lunaris. So sorry. It just seemed pointless. Thank you again, Hacker ofSouls, forthe Headstrong idea. I am grateful. Read story please. I will be able to check the reviews at school, but my e-mail is going to be hard to get to. Wait, no it won't. I have two reports due this week. Nevermind. Enjoy the 7th installment of Harmless! _**

**_Al: WolfKitsune does not own YYH or Headstrong. _**

**_Jay: what he said. Ooh! Random thought of the day! JoeCartoon!_**

**_Rachel:Maybe. I Could.Monkey! Yeah!_**

**_Jay: We're not drunk._**

**_Rachel: no, we're just on drugs._**

**_Yoko: No to drugs. _**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 7: Painful Memories**_

_**(Headstrong by Trapt)**_

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head_

**The sun rose bright in the sky. The temerature must have dropped quite a bit to be cool in the garden. The plants were just awakening, insects, birds, and other small animals could be heard. The dew dripped off the leaves of gently and lovingly cultivated roses as the Earth seemed to sigh. Deeper into the place of fantacy, there was an empty hammock. Beneath said hammock, slept a muscular, silver kitsune and in his arms, a leanly built, female wolf youkai.**

**The wolf stirred under her kimono, which had been thrown over them to keep warm. Her deep sapphire eyes opened, only to be closed tightly. The early morning sun was bright to her sensitive eyes. **

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

**'Now, if I was in a bed, I wouldn't want to get up,' she thought.**

**Lunaris rolled over, facing the silver haired man. His golden amber eyes stared back at her.**

**"Sleep well?" he asked.**

**"Oh, yeah, the ground is so comfortable," I replied.**

**"I thought so too," he retorted.**

**"Oi," I said.**

**He stroked my cheek.**

**"Think you could make it up to the room without anyone noticing?" he inquired.**

**"If I had wings," I said, brushing his hand away.**

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

**I sat up, still trying remember all that had happened last night. The memory lapse that had developed over the years had become very annoying. Almost every morning, I had to remind myself all that had happened the night before. What I did recall was a looong conversation that carried on longer than it sgould have. Other than that, I couldn't remember much else. Unless you count...The blood rushed to my face. Youko smirked. Now, I could remember. We had stayed up half the night talking about what had happened after I had left. **

**At our last few meetings, we weren't able to talk like that. A few run-ins at Shor's bar wasn't enough time. Besides, we were all pretty busy. This was the break I had been looking for. I didn't care if I had to retell what had happened the might before each morning. Maybe my memory lapse would even improve that way. It helped before, thanks to them. This was the best thing that could have happened. I tackled Youko.**

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

**"I'm baaack!" I said cheerfully.**

**"Everyone hide," he said, covering face with my kimono.**

**I snatched it away from him, laughing.**

**"Training will be in an hour. You might want to get upstairs now," he said.**

**"I'm going, I'm going. Gimme my kimono," I said.**

**I rolled the black fabric around my arm and stood. **

_See you later_

**...later...**

**Upon my return to the garden, I saw Irayu again, along with Kuronue, Shigure, and Youko. What a shock. I sighed. So this was it? I was going to learn how to change forms now? I guess with Shigure's help at least. I waved lightly. They gave me odd looks. Probably what I was wearing...One of Youko's outfits. Heh heh. It was baggy on me, but nothing a belt and sash couldn't fix. **

**Shigure helped with the set up, said it wasn't hard. All I had to do was concentrate on the form I wanted and imagine myslef molding into that image. That didn't seem too hard. Maybe. Okay, maybe not. The form I wanted...I wanted to try out a fox form, just for kicks. The image came clear; brown hair and red ears and tail, tipped white. The look of an oridinary fox, that was a nice start. I could see it as me, but that was about it. Thought I'd be able to tell when something began to happen. **

_See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)_

**It hit like nothing I had ever felt. The Kitsune Eye was pulsing with a strange aura and it wasted no time in overcoming me. A sharp pain exploded in my head. I doubled over, crying out. They were all at my side in an instant. I could hear Youko's voice telling me to focus on staying achored here, to hold on to the scent of the garden. But all the while, I was losing touch... **

**_The black haired wolf coughed, blood poured down her borrowed clothes. A dark figure hovered over her. She looked pitifully into the red eyes of Char, pleading with him. The fights shouldn't last this long. All she had to do was defeat him, but he wasn't playing fair. In this nasty fight for dominance, he had beaten her down. _**

_Well now that's over_

_**Her body shivered violently. No way, he couldn't beat her. Where were the guys? Didn't they know what was happening? Thinking of her friends, she gained her second wind. I low growl rose from the fallen warrior. In a flash, she was on her feet again, lashing out at Char with everything she had. Artemis was flying from her hands, as her attempt to damage him. It wasn't as if he wasn't injured. She had him pretty messed up, but he had forgotten the code of honor. These battles of dominance followed a strict rule, those who failed to comply were eliminated, but there was no one around. **_

_**Blade tore flesh. One of Blue's hidden daggers was lodged in Char's side. A ripple ran through the Alpha's body. In a fury, the wolf launched herself on to him, tearing at his neck. Char's fangs lached into her back leg and slamming her into a tree. A loud yelp escaped her.**_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_**Lunaris slid to the ground, panting. On and off through the battle they had switched back and forth between forms. Such a vicious confrontation between wolves, it wasn't uncommon. As her body reached the edge of shutting down, Char was struggling to his feet. She couldn't let him beat her. Blood poured from various wounds on their bodies. She realized quickly that this was no longer a fight for dominance, but a battle for life. Neither would let the other survive. Char didn't deserve to live, and in his eyes neither did she. **_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_**Watching from above was Youko and Kuronue. They were both compelled to jump in, but Lunaris had explained the rules to them, and this was not their fight. She looked up at the heavens and prayed for strength. Her grip tightened on the dangerous fan and she rose weakly. They weren't sure when this fight would be over, but they hoped soon. Neither would give up, it wasn't in a wolf's nature. **_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_**Char rushed his opponent, unfortunately catching her by surprise. She yelped and ducked down, barely missing his claws. She dug another dagger into is stomach and shoved him out of the way. A few steps and she collapsed. Youko leaped down from his perch and hurried to her. Looking down at the brave warrior, he saw her eyes had faded to a milky grey and were as blank as an abys...**_

_I know that you are wrong_

_**"Lunaris," came Youko's soothing voice.**_

**_A hand lay on her shoulder, she turned to him. The reflection of horror shown on her face. He knew what that felt like. The slaughter that stood before them, several of her pack members, shreaded. Mutilated, a complete and senseless massacre. The sad thing about it, she had a pretty good idea who did it. Char? No, he wasn't one to make this big of a mess, but there was one person affiliated with him that would..._**

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_**The Element of Flame gutted the air with precise measures. It returned to a shadowed figure's hand. It snapped shut, and Lunaris stepped out from the shadows of the surrounding trees. Silver eyes gleamed as Keal's head rolled along the ground...**_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_**The wolf charged at Youko. He dodged easily. One, two...three! Her hands met. A flash of light and Artemis had turned into a whip. She lashed out with the new weapon. It wasn't difficult to evade any of her whip lashes, but they were just to keep him busy. She kicked him in the side, the whip wrapped around his ankle. She slammed him into the ground. Two daggers stood alongside his head. A growl met his ears and the raven haired wolf landed atop him, knees digging into his stomach. Talons raised and one claw around his neck, she looked about ready to kill him...**_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

**_The elder sat across from Lunaris. She knew what was going on. She was the only Alpha left to step up, but she'd been gone too often and for too long. If she so chose her life to be that of the rogue, then there was no returning to the pack. If need be, maybe even exile would be considered. A rogue with ties to it's pack, brings danger to every member. _**

_**She stood.**_

**_"I already know why I'm here. So let me save you the trouble," and with that she left..._**

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_**Char's fist came crashing down on her head. A yelp. He lifted her off the ground.**_

_"I'm giving you a reason to come back, you might as well take it," he said._

_**"I might as well die," she snapped.**_

**_His curved talons were raised to strike again. Her eyes closed. The blow never came. She opened her eyes. Youko's whip was wrapped around Char's arm. The female wolf jerked herself away from her opposer. Char had turned to Youko. He seemed angry, they both were. _**

_"What do you want, fox?" he growled._

_**"Your hands on a plaque," Youko responded.**_

_"Try."_

_**Lunaris sat, her back against a tree, watching as the two engaged in a ferocious battle. Youko's whip cut into Char's shoulder. In return, he recieved a knife in the gut. She looked away...**_

_I can't give everything away_

_**She was sitting at the window sil, weary at heart. Youko came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.**_

**_"What's wrong, Lunaris?" he asked._**

**_"Nothing," she replied._**

**_He bit down on her ear._**

**_"Don't lie to me," he wispered..._**

_I won't give everything away_

_**Youko's grip on Razor's waist tightened and he sighed. He knew she was awake****, too. Niether of them could sleep. Even so, he was shocked when she sat up in the bed. He took a deep breath.**_

**_"Lay back down, Blue," he said._**

**_She turned to him. A few seconds passed before she obeyed, resting her head on his chest and arm around his abdomen. A feathery touch on the top of her head, his fingers ran through her black mane. She tugged absent mindedly at his tunic._**

**_"Any idea why we can't sleep?" she asked._**

**_He scratched behind her ear._**

**_"If I knew that, we would be asleep right now," he replied._**

**_She looked up at him. His eyes were as emotionless as ever. Just as she was about to turn away, he reached out and lifted her face to his and kissed her. All full of lust and longing. She instictively drew back, but he wouldn't let her. The kiss deepened and he continued to hold her there._**

_**Youko pulled away, eyes glowing. She stared at him. It wasn't the first time, but this was filled to the brim with a strange, wild lust. His eyes flickered and he flipped her over. His amber orbs traveled across her body, finally resting on Razor's deep blus eyes. He took to her lips again, running his tongue over the soft flesh, tasting. Her hands found his silver locks, but she still refused to let herself give in.**_

**_"Don't defy me, Luna'," he wispered, kissing her neck._**

**_His fangs brushed the nape of her neck. If he really wanted to, he could have taken her right then and there, but he wanted her to warm up to it first._**

**_'Say you love me, say you want me. Say yes,' he pleaded._**

**_No, the pack would exile her for sure, even if she was the Alpha. She pushed him back as much as she could. (Not far, mind you.) She shook her head, eyes betraying every motion. He was disapointed._**

**_"Youko, I can't. It's betrayal to my Pack. Once I find someone, I can leave. Then I'm all your's," she said..._**

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
_**_The elder spoke with much regret and sorrow._**

**_"Lunaris, I've been keeping a record on you and I have come to a conclusion. You have been gone far too long on more than one occasion, and only returning to make sure everything is in order before you leave again. And when you do, you are a thief by the name of Razor, living and thriving with fellow thieves. I also know of your relationship with the fox bandit, Youko Kurama. You cannot keep doing this and expect to see the pack survive. Not with you as their leader. I shall give you one last chance. Return to your thief and tell him you are devoted to your pack, or go and do not return. Think about it. I'll give you three days. Return in that time, and you shall be reinstated. If you wish to stay with your kitsune, then stay. This is your choice. If by that time, I have found someone suitable to take your place, I shall call for you," he said._**

**_"Alright, I can do that," she replied, not believing these words._**

**_"Very good. You are dismissed," he said._**

_I see you're full of $#!T, and that's alright  
**Untying the sash around her waist, Lunaris let the kimono fall. Youko was laying on the bed, arms behind his head, eyes closed. He didn't even notice when she had walked in. Either he was asleep or in very deep thought. When he opened his eyes, the ex-Alpha was on top of him, watching him curiously. **_

**_"Razor? What are you doing? You didn't say you'd be back tonight," he said._**

**_She smiled, fangs showing._**

**_"I thought maybe I could surprise you," she replied._**

**_"I'll give you that," he said, closing his eyes again._**

**_She kissed him lightly._**

**_"Youko."_**

**_"Hm?"_**

**_"I'm your's."_**

**_He opened his eyes, staring at the black haired ex-Alpha. Ex-Alpha...It had a strangely charasmatic ring to it._**

**_"Come...again?" he asked._**

**_She laughed quietly and kissed him once more. _**

**_"You heard me."Another kiss."I'm not going to stop you any more."_**

**_"Lunaris..."_**

**_"Shh."_**

_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_

**_Artemis, as the whip, wrapped around Youko's arm. Another training battle. Lunaris wanted to be ready next time she ran into Char, she'd beat him into the ground. The battle had lasted longer than either Shigure or Kuronue had expected. She was getting stronger at an amazingly fast rate. That didn't mean she went unscathed. After all, she was fighting the Youko Kurama. _**

_Well now that's over_

**_He tried with all his might not to injure her too badly, but the way she fought, it became increasingly difficult. She fought dirty, multiple tricks and feigns. Strange thing was, she wouldn't use her alchemy. In any other battle, she would use it abundantly. The alchemy she used was strong, sometimes too powerful for herself to control._**

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
**He rushed at her, forgetting all about the whip around his arm. He had a whip of his own, and, by the way, much more skilled at handling it. An upward slash with his whip. She ducked, slacking Artemis. She dug the fan into his gut, dodging and moving out of his way. His Rose Whip struck out, catching her in the back of the leg. Her sore spot. She'd been complaining about it to him for a week, swearing she had no idea how she got it. He wasn't sure either, but it hit at the most inopportune moments... **_

_I know, I know all about  
_**I struck out with Artemis open and flaring. The blade cut across Kuronue's chest. Not deep, he wasn't the one she was aiming for. The fox. She was aiming for the fox. The sore spot, he had hit it. It wasn't intentional, but it had hurt. Pain did not go over well with her and anyone who caused this pain was going to be the one in agony. **

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
_**I was up on my feet, Artemis pointing at Youko. Empty thoughts filled my head. Nothing, I felt nothing. Target, Youko. Reason, he hit the sore spot. There was no ground, no air, no Shigure, Irayu, Kuronue, there was only the Target. My fist met his face. Claws digging into the same cuts as the night before. He clutched his face. His golden orbs met mine. Fearless. He wasn't afraid of what I could dish out. Almost like he knew something. **

**"Razor, remember that scent. Do you remember it?"**

**"Yeah. It was you," I said.**

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
_**Hands met, holding Artemis. An upward slash, my deadly weapon was a whip. A crack of the whip, snag on the ground. That was okay, it didn't matter that much. The snag was part of the process anyway. I struck at Youko this time, catching his shoulder. He wasn't evading like he should have been. That just made me angry. At least make it challenging. I growled. A ran at him.**

**"Fight me," I demanded.**

**"Lunaris." **

**I could hear his voice behind me. Felt his arms around me. The scent. Everywhere...**

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

**_A lock of fine, silver hair fell over my shoulder. I froze as an arm slipped around my waist, still holding the whip, and the other, my shoulders. His hand gently slid up to hold my head. I thought we were training. What was he doing? I whined._**

**_"You can't fight without focus and you can't learn control without it either. I want you to focus on the scent of something in this garden. That's why we're here. You need to focus on something other than your fight plan. When the Kitsune Eye affects you, focus on this scent. Your favorite..."_**

**_I needed to do what? There were so many different smells filling the garden. But to do any focusing at all, I would need to make myself aware of my surroundings. That was too big of a risk. I hated leaving myself open like that. I sighed. Everything...The beautiful garden, the trees, and him. My favorite...I closed my eyes and leaned back. The whip was gone, but he was still there. Youko's grip tightened. He lowered his head on to my shoulder and I leaned mine on his chest._**

**_"I think I found it."_**

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

**I froze in his arms. What was I doing? Why had I been attacking him like that? Why were all of those memories coming back? Warm, red liquid dripped on my shoulder. Blood. I had hurt him again. Twice. What a great welcome. I whined, a tear ran down my face. My knees turned to rubber and I collapsed. Youko went too, still holding me.**

**"Youko...I'm sorry..."**

_I won't give everything away_

**_

* * *

Jay: well, that's it. poor Lu'...How do I come up with this crap? And I'm being serious. I don't know where this comes from. _**

Rachel: the perverted people in your head. I'm a bad influence. Muahahaha

Jay: oh yeah. Her name is Lunaris.

Rachel: yeah it has nothing to do with you at all...

Jay: RACHEL! I ain't the perverted one!

Rachel: 'giggle' i know.

Jay: And I'm supposed to trust that?

Rachel: you don't have a choice. trust me or kris. pick one. haha

Jay: you! You you you! Yoko save me.

Yoko: Never

Rachel: thats what i thought perverted one. Go Yoko! haha i love you dont hit me.

Jay: I ain't the perverted one, hentai!

Rachel: Hentai? Okie dokie. Sure. your not perverted. uh-huh. and i'm purple.

Jay: Hey, you are!

Yoko: Drugs are bad, Jay.

Kuronue: Say no to drugs, kids.

Rachel: oops.

Kuronue, Hiei,&Yoko: Oh God.

Jay: Kuronue, Hiei, & Yoko. Oh my.

Rachel: hey its like the wizard of oz...lions...penquins...monkeys...ohmy. hahha what?

Jay: now get lost. (please?) peace out.

Kuronue: Seriously, say no to drugs.

Rachel & Jay: hehe...oops...yeah...say no...right.

Yoko: don't listen to them.

Rachel: no listen to Yoko. a fox. yeah. sure. bite me.

Jay: okay...bye bye now.

Rachel: me no go bye. me go in your closet...haha. toodles. Jay no go bye.

Jay: but Yoko's in the closet...It's his home. My closet.

Rachel: yeah. Your not perverted. okie dokie. Yoko get packing

Yoko: no. Get out now before these kretins corrupt your mind.

(Jay: we really aren't on drugs. We just act kind of crazy some times and people think we're high when we're not.)

Happy Bunny: Get lost, loser.

Rachel: HAPPY BUNNY!


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Bored

_**Jay: Hi, everyone! I'm baaack! Sorry, but this chapter is just a filler and is kinda choppy and screwed up. I had more ideas for it, but when they didn't seem to fit too well...Whatever though. Happy Easter, y'all. I know, that was yesterday, but better late than never. I'm very sorry for the tad late entry and for how crappy it is.I need a little help on the rest of the story. I've got the plot laid out, but I need to connect it somehow...I've asked a friend, but no filler ideas for this story...-sigh- please enjoy this piece of crap chapter...Toboe?**_

_**Toboe: Jay does not own YuYuHakusho, only her characters and plot line.**_

_**Jay: Thank you, Toboe.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8: "I'm Bored"**_

**That afternoon, I wandered up to Youko's room, feeling like crap. What, did I have a hangover? I didn't remember getting drunk. Of course withthis stupidmemory lapse, I could have. Wandering. That's what it felt like. There was no purpose for my feet to move, they just were. Youko accompanied me, to make sure I didn't blank out again. I remembered that part. Suddenly, all the memories came back to me. I attacked Youko and Kuronue was wounded by Artemis. I felt horrible for all of that. Please don't hate me, Kuro'.**

**We reached his room and he prompted me to lie down, to rest. The 'training', if it could be called that, had taken hours. Most of that time though, I had spent stuck inside my memories. By the end of the session, I had made my foxy transformation, exactly the way I had pictured it. Shigure had been in awe that I could pick it up so quickly. Was it really that hard? Seemed to me like all I had to do was overcome the Kitsune Eye's power. After that, things went pretty smooth, for the most part at least. I would still have flashbacks off and on. **

**I lie on Youko's bed, thinking about all of the memories that had flooded my mind. Why those? There were worse ones. Why did it show me those? Youko mopped my face with a wet, lavender scented rag. I probably looked too distant to notice. I looked up at him. He appeared to be worried. I cocked my head to the side.**

**"You shouldn't worry about me," I said.**

**He placed the rag over the headboard, looked back down at me.**

**"It was hard to see you like that and do nothing. I can try to help as much as possible, but in the end, it all depends on you," he said.**

**He leant down and kissed my forehead.**

**"You'll start to feel better after a while, but I still want you to stay in here," he informed.**

**"Yeah...Okay..." I replied.**

**He looked pointedly at me.**

**"I'm not going to demand you tell me what you saw, but you can tell me."**

**I nodded. Of course I could, and I would. Eventually. Later, when I felt better. If I felt better. He would have to know. He placed a hand on my head. **

**"You need anything?" he asked.**

**"A strawberry would be nice," I replied, grinning weakly.**

**"Yes, it would," he laughed.**

**And somehow...that cheered me up, hearing him laugh at my lame joke...It was comforting. It was even more comforting when the legendary fox sat beside me on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and glanced at me through the corner of his eye. Sometimes, I was afraid to know what he was thinking. **

**"The fox form, what brought that idea up?" he inquired teasingly.**

**I smiled, plucking at his tunic. My emotions were out on the surface because of the stupid training.**

**"You did, my thief."**

**He chuckled.**

**"Of course I did."**

**I snuggled close to him, resting my head on his chest, one hand under my head and the other beside it. I was so tired...**

**"My thief..." I mumbled.**

**Youko watched as his solemn partner fell into a deep slumber. He would leave her after this. Maybe send Irayu up to keep her company when she awakes. He didn't want to leave her just then, their position was too comfortable. Those words...What had she said? 'My thief'? She had said it twice. His fingers brushed her ear, it flinched.**

**'But I didn't have to steal you,' he thought.**

**Youko sat at a table with a select few of the thieves. Drinking. He wasn't drinking too much, just a glass, wasn't even finished with it. Lunaris would kill him if he got drunk. He swirled his glass, thinking about how Razor should be feeling better at this very point it time...**

**"I'd like to go up and meet her," a female inu asked.**

**Kana. That was this girl's name. So few females were in his band of thieves, it was hard to forget their names. Black hair, purple streaks, black ears and tail, green eyes, wearing a dark purple kimono. Why did she want to meet Lu'? The bandit swirled the drink again.**

**"No, you don't. Not right now."**

**"She can't be that bad," Kana pressed.**

**"Oh, yes, she can," Kuronue said.**

**"Especially now. She's probably feeling better and soon to be bouncing off the walls."**

**"No wonder you wanted her to stay locked up there," Yomi stated.**

**Youko looked at him blandly.**

**"It isn't because she'll be hyper."**

**"She might blank out again. Don't want anyone to get hurt, right?" Shigure said.**

**"Something like that."**

**The fox seemed out of it, distant. He was thinking of her. He couldn't help but wonder what she had seen. Before he had left her, he had moved her. His hand had touched the Kitsune Eye. What he saw was one of their more...intimate moments. So apparently it revealed more than just the painful memories. But altogether, it was a bad time for her, and once again, she had lost herself. That was partly his fault...**

**Youko drained the last of his drink. (Not quite sure what it is...)**

**"By now she's just figuring out there's a barrier on the door," he mused quietly.**

**"OW!"**

**Everyone jumped at Razor's cry. The great fox sighed. **

**"...Was beginning to question if she was even alive..."**

**A silver blur fell to the floor on the far side of the table. Everyone watched as Irayu's head poked up. **

**"Sorry..." she said.**

**The silver wolf stood slowly, panting. She looked up at Youko.**

**"but your little girlfriend is out of her head," she finished.**

**A small smirk graced his face.**

**"I've been knowing this for a while, Irayu," he retorted.**

**Irayu pulled out a chair and sat down, head in her hands.**

**"Good to know. You go deal with her," she snapped.**

**"She's bored now, huh?" Kuronue teased.**

**"Supremely. I hear 'I'm bored' every five seconds. Just let her out of there already."**

**"Just imagine what she'd be doing to everyone down here," he said.**

**The thieves at the table stared blankly ahead...Razor. Revving a chainsaw, and grinning like a maniac... Sweatdrops all around. Irayu sprawled over the table, arms over her head.**

**"I take it back. Leave her."**

**"I like that idea better," Yomi agreed.**

**A murmur of agreement from those that had gathered around. Youko stood. Irayu started.**

**"Where are you going!" she exclaimed.**

**"To see Razor..." he replied.**

**"Can I come?" Kana asked excitedly.**

**Why was this girl so intent on meeting Lunaris?**

**"Sure," the fox answered.**

**Youko walked off, the inu girl rushed after him. Those left at the table watched. Shigure scratched his head.**

**"They're going into the lion's den," he muttered.**

**"Guess someone should go after them..." Kuro' said.**

**"Any takers?" Yomi asked.**

**No one raised their hand or even bothered to stand.**

**"Don't all answer at once now," the bat sighed.**

**He stood and followed the two canines. Not even Youko could handle Lunaris when she was bored. It was the most dangerous thing in all the worlds. **

_**blah blah blah**_

**The three stood in the doorway to Youko's room. His room was mutilated, in the tame sense. It was like a tornado had run through, category 1 at most. And technically, one had, a living, breathing, bored, wolven tornado. I sat on the bed, staring at them, wearing one of Youko's white garbs, belt and sash forgotten. There was no point in it, I was going to be stuck up here all day.**

**It took a few moments to register the fact that they were there. ding ding! Hello, Razor! I jumped, eyes widening. **

**"Youko!" I exclaimed.**

**I bounced up and made to tackle the tall kitsune. He stepped back, hoping to knock me to the side. No such luck. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck, rubbing my cheek to his. **

**"Guess that means she missed you," Kuronue laughed. **

**"You don't say," Youko said.**

**A growl rose in my throat, grip tightening.**

**"Boy, don't you ever lock me in here again!" I snarled.**

**The fox glared at me, recieving an equally harsh scowl. He sighed.**

**"Fine. Get off me."**

**I jumped down from his shoulders, dusting my hands.**

**"Oh, you're whipped, aren't you?" a sweet, English accent. **

**I turned to the voice. The speaker was a young female inu, with braided black, purple streaked hair and luminescent green eyes. I cocked my head to the side. Who was this? I had never seen her before. **

**"Who are you?" I asked.**

**She laughed; rather loud, heartily, almost like a Pomeranian bark. She was okay. I could always tell a person by their laugh. **

**"I'm Kana. Heard a lot about you," she said, stepping into the room.**

**I shot a glare at Kuronue. He shook his head. Kana laughed again**

**"Actually, it wasn't from him. Give you one more guess."**

**I looked at the fox thief. **

**"Youko..." I hissed.**

**"Good job!" Kana laughed.**

**"Fox...Guess what," I growled.**

**"I'm dead?" he inquired, knowing fully the answer.**

**"Nice choice."**

**I lunged at the kitsune. He stepped aside, ducking out the door. I froze. **

**"Cheater!" I pouted.**

**My claws hovered just centimeters away from the barrier, an inch from his chest. Ah, the boredom virus. I was back to having nothing to do. Kana was there, but I did not want to stay in this room any longer.**

**"C'mon, Youko, let me out," I pleaded."I promiss I won't hurt any body."**

**"Sure you do," Kuronue quirked.**

**"Shove it, bat," I snapped.**

**"Wow, you get along better than I thought," Kana said.**

**Oi. This day was going to be long. I just needed to watch out for that barrier...**

**

* * *

_Jay: hope that was okay. please review._ **

_Al: you're not going to tell them about Saphire?_

_Jay: oh. I have a new puppy. Her name is Saphire. Black, white, and, brownone ear sticks straight up and the other flops down. She's so cute. _

_Toboe: She really is. _

_Jay: Uh-huh. And she's really sweet. _

_Al: Very. _

_Jay: -holds up Saphire- later, peoples. review? please and thank you. _


	9. Chapter 9: Learning

**Jay: I'm baaack! School has officially let out. At least for me.Though I do have to go tomorrow to take the stupid Algebra exam. I hope to be on the move with my stories this summer. I will have a part time job, and other projects to raise money for a few trips (I so desperately need to get out of this city, county,state.) Those might hold me back a bit. Only a bit though. And hey, the other story I had stored upon that old crappy computer? Well, it's on my laptop now, so it might be up soon. There's a lot of OC in the beginning of it, but according to Rachel, Full Moon is my best so far. I only hope...God, it feels like forever sense I've updated! And it kind of has. Sorry for the wait, guys. **

**Kuronue: Sure you are.**

**Jay: I am. Truely.**

**Ed: We know.**

**Jay: Watch it, I've got a reason to snap on people. And I do. This weekend is the anniversary of...something...rather depressing...So, just in case I'm not able to update again before the 3rd or on the 3rd, this chapter is dedicated in memoryof my step mother. >Deacee I love you. (Actually, every chapter I have ever made on this thing goes out to her.) I believe she would be proud of me...**

**Shippo: holds out Butterfinger **

**Jay: Thank you. Enjoy the new instalment of Harmless.**

_**(A dedication song to >Deacee Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson)

* * *

**_

Chapter 9: Learning

**The next day was more enjoyable. Youko actually allowed me to leave the room, much to the horror of a few of the thieves. Ha ha ha. They shall pay...Er, later. Training had taken place an our ago, and I was kinda running late. Woops. Rushing down the hallways and stairs, I had bumped into many a thief and heard many a curse. I don't think they like me any more. **

**The garden loomed ahead of me, beautiful scents swarmed my senses. Why did he insist on fighting here? It was so hard to concentrate on an opponent when everything around gives such a relaxing atmosphere.**

**I had hopes the Kitsune Eye wouldn't act up. The others probably did as well. None of them knew, save for Youko, that I was going to try out my new, foxy form. This was going to be fun.**

**'Wonder who my first victim is,' I thought.**

**The thieves were gathered in the same clearing we had met in yesterday. Not all of them, the select few with which Youko had put most of his trust: Kana, Yomi, Shigure, Kuronue, Irayu, and the great Thief King himself. I waved to them and they waved back, save for Yomi, who seethed angry vapors like no tomorrow. I breathed in the dense scent and found the one I would use to stay connected to this world. His amber eyes caught mine for a moment. I smirked.**

**"So, do I fight you or do I have to work my way up?"**

**"You work your way up," the silver fox replied.**

**"Mmm. Sounds fun. Who's first?" I said.**

**Youko glanced at Kana, then to Yomi, and back to me. A small sneer came to his features.**

**"You will fight Kana, the inu master of water."**

**' 'Master of...water?' I wondered.'That's no good...'**

**Water would beat every fire attack I sent her way, but it was my element, the strongest one I had. That fox was going to pay. Once again, he had something schemed to drive me MAD. Was there anything he didn't plan ahead for? Whatever though. I could take the little inu. She didn't look to be much of a challenge. I'd just have to remind myself to use another element.**

**The purple haired girl stepped up to me, a smile painted so naturally on her face. Today, her hair was done in about a dozen loose braids, and she wore dark blue pants and sleeveless shirt with a silver sash around her waist. I smiled back, shook her hand.**

**"I don't believe we were properly introduced," Kana said.**

**"Yeah...Sorry about that," I grinned sheepishly.**

**She laughed. "That's a'right. So, I'm Kana Kumo, from the West."**

**West, huh? Well that explained the accent.**

**"Awesome. Now we have thieves from all corners. I'm known as the Razor Alchemist, but these freaks just call me Razor. Either that or Blue. I'm from the South," I beamed.**

**The European inu's eyes lit up. Her amethyst gaze took me in as if for the first time. She had to have known who I was before. No way would the guys have left out that important piece of information. Who did she think 'Razor' was anyway?**

**"_That _Razor? I thought it was just a term of endearment! Guess i didn' realize who you were."**

**I laughed. I had never noticed how big the Razor Alchemist's reputation had grown. This was great. The thieves knew who I was even if I didn't know who they all were! Her reaction was priceless, I swear. She acted like I was a celebrity. I had never had someone act that way around me. I beamed brightly. It was amazing. In the pack, I was treated with respect, but not like this. She bowed deeply, the braids of her hair fell over her face. Um...Okay, that was a little too much there. A hand rested between my ears. Shigure's voice called her back up.**

**"Don't give her a fat head," he laughed."She'll start to think she owns us."**

**"Hey, I don't get a fat head!" I growled.**

**Kana turned to Youko. I tried to brace myself for what she might say...**

**"I didn't know your mate was the Razor Alchemist," she stated.**

**At that word, I stumbled slightly, but noticeably, on my feet, almost falling. Youko started, shocked. Who had said we were mates? No one had ever made that asumption, even if they did know about our relationship.**

**"His what!" I exclaimed.**

**"We're not..." the great thief fumbled.**

**"Well, it sure sounded like you were...But I guess tha's jus what you hear from people..." the inu explained.**

**Who had she heard that from?**

**"'From people'..." Youko muttered, eyes rolling over Shigure and Kuronue.**

**"Y'know, even if we were, you'd think I'd remember that. Even with my memory lapse," I thought aloud.**

**Shigure started laughing. That was something. Usually it was Kuronue making the jokes.**

**"What are you laughing about?" I snapped.**

**He didn't answer, only continued laughing. I sighed, turning my eyes to Kuronue. He was trying his best to look calm. Youko cleared his throat. I glanced at him, Kana's words still buzzing around in my skull. He walked closer to me. Warmth rose in my face. The fox bent to whisper in my ear.**

**"On second thought, you take the bat, I'll take the _dog_," an emphasis on the word 'dog'.**

**"Kana?" Why would he want to fight Kana?**

**"The other _dog_," a meaningful look.**

**"Oh...That dog, Shi'. Right. Got ya," I nodded.**

**The King of Thieves pulled back, eyes locked on the grey wolf he had just called a dog. I smirked at Kuro', pressing my hands together. He took a step back. Oh, he wasn't going to get away that easy.**

**"C'mere, bat!"**

**I rushed Kuronue. His black wings stretched and he leaped into the air. I jumped up to catch hold of him with my left hand.**

**(The camera changes it's focus to Youko.) The fox reached into his silver locks and pulled forth a red rose. A quick wrist movement and it changed into a long whip covered in one inch long thorns. Deadly. Youko gave the weapon a flick and Shigure was forced to jump back. The towering wolf staggered into another, much smaller and feminine, black haired wolf. She snarled viciously and slammed the butt of Artemis on to his head. He crumbled from her smashing blow. Shaking his head, he stumbled to his feet, only to face the great fox's whip.**

**Youko was a swift fox and knew this wolf very well, along with his fighting style. Keep his feet from reaching the ground, and he wasn't even a threat. To use his steady element of earth, he would need to be touching the ground. Unlike the fox, Shigure's element was tied to the actual earth, not plants, and he was very skilled with it. Poor thing, he didn't even have a weapon.**

**(Camera turns to Lunaris.) Razor ducked around the fox, spinning the Element of Flame. She flipped, stabbed Flame into the ground, and jumped, pulling the fan along. Her foot connected with Kuronue's abdomen. His wings faultered a bit, not much, but enough to land him back on the ground.**

**The wolf spun the Flame again and tossed it at the bat. He leaped to the side, missing the fan. Razor's hand flinched. The rotated and flew back to her. She caught it easily. She pulled Artemis from it's resting place, a fan in each hand now. She pressed her hands together, all the while dodging Kuronue and his scythe.**

**He caught her a few times, yes, nikking her shoulders and sides. The bat knew many ways to use that scythe and they could get confusing. She pulled the fans apart delicately. All at once, they glowed and melted together, forming a long bladed katana. One of the various reasons she was called the Razor Alchemist. Kana's eyes widened, her first view of alchemy.**

**Kuronue's scythe met this new weapon eagerly. A loud, metallic sound reverbrated about the garden, halting the battle between Youko and Shigure. Kuronue's eyes lit up, he smirked.**

**"'Bout time you created something worth while."**

**The wind kicked up around her. She forced him back and flipped over him. Her feet touched the ground and she paused to get a better feel of where he may be. Sources say...turn around. He wasn't there, he was behind her again. Hol up, she knew this trick...**

**She looked up. Floating above her, wings flapping ever so slightly to keep him airborne, was Kuronue. The crescent blade hung loose in his figures, inches from Blue's left ear. **

**(Camera focuses on Youko.) The Thief King turned his head just in time to see Kuronue drop upon the wolven alchemist. His wings his her from site. The fox didn't even bother to think of helping her, he had Shigure to deal with. Besides, she'd change that weapon a dozen times before he reached her.**

**He should not have taken his eyes off of Shigure. One of the wolf's feet touched the ground. There was a great rumble of earth, and he launched himself at Youko. The fox barely missed his pile driver fist. He had to work to dodge the new onslaught of punches, powered by Shigure's solid movements. A growl tose in his throat as one of the taller man's fists connected with the side of his face that was still marred by Razor's claws. The whip lashed out.**

**At about that time, Kuronue leaped away from his captured alchemist, wings bending backwards. One wing seemed to be caught by something. And indeed, it was. Gripping his left wing as hard as she could, was a red-haired fox. Razor and her weapon had disappeared. Her red-brown ears were flattened against her head, matching tail poised, violet eyes glaring mischieviously at the bat in her grasp. Her skin was slightly tanned. Youko's white garb gave her an exotic appeal and he liked it.**

**Youko smirked and forced Shigure back with another slash of his whip. The wolf planted his feet on the ground. A rumble growled from beneath him and stretched out to the great thief that was his opponent. The earth began to shift and roll; and he could feel every ounce of it. Razor stumbled and her grip loosened. Kuronue took to the air. She swore indignantly and turned to Shigure. The huge wolf, now standing on four paws, jumped at the silver kitsune. He was still, eyes focused on the monstrous animal. Shigure had made a mistake. This fox had him played from the very beginning. Or so it seemed to the bystanders.**

**Kuronue landed beside the redish fox, forgetting their battle for the time being. Razor cocked her head to the side, examining the situation. Nope, no way out of this once it was started. This wolf had been fooled. Poor guy. Each was thinking the exact same thing: What plant was waiting to be released for it's hiding place?**

**Shigure knew what he was planning and that there was no way to avoid it, but maybe he could jar it loose somehow, crush it under fallen earth. And perhaps take out the King of Thieves as well. Taht wold be a first. no matter how strong he had been, Shigure had never succeeded in defeating the great fox. **

**He continued to run and with every lumbering step, the ground shook harder. It was amazing that Youko was even able to stand. Kuronue stretched his wings, grabbed the newly transformed Razor under the arms, and rose into the sky. Both kept staring. **

**As Shigure drew into striking range, Youko leaped back. An even stronger rumble came from the spot where he once stood, and an explosion rang about the garden as a vine struck out. It wrapped around Shigure's neck. That worked. He paused instantly, allowing more vines to circle his legs and middle. The immense pressure on his throat kept him from strugglin. Even so, a small wimper of pain escaped him.**

**The silence of the place was shocking. Eyes were fixated on Youko's every move. He turned towards Kuronue and Razor. The red fox sighed, grinning. The expression made her look even more mischievious. It was surprising how well her wolven qualities melted together with the vixen body.**

**"Way to go, fox! Thought for a minute you were going for a kill there!" I called to him.**

**Youko smirked, "Come down."**

**It wasn't a request, it was an order, directly from the boss's mouth. No one ever denied the boss. Well there was that one time...**

**Kuro' drew close to the ground and dropped me, letting himself land too. I laughed and propped an elbow on Youko's shoulder.**

**"I thought this was suposed to be my training," I said.**

**"It is," he replied, "Over there. You still have to fight Kana."**

**He pointed to a spot about ten meters away, near the edge of the denser forest/garden. I nodded. This would be fun, Kuro' was just an opener.**

**

* * *

Jay: still eating ButterfingerSo how was it? oh, and for excess chapters, I am taking requests of songs. If it's something I've never heard of, I'll look it up and listen to it, just to see if it'll fit. 'Kay? Can be from anything. Except rap/r and b/hip hop, whatever you want ot call it, I call it crap. Can't stand the stuff. So, later, peace, and I'll see y'all at the next update. **

walks out

Shippo: Wait for me!


	10. Chapter 10: Conflict

**_I'm baaack! Finally! Look, peoples, I need a song for the next chapter. I'm taking requests on this, so just send a list. I think this one was a bit wishy washy. It strayed kinda far from the original idea I had. School started so I'll be writing regularly again. Most the summer I was killing time on the Internet and not really trying to hard on Harmless. That is kinda sad though. Kit's new chapter should be coming up soon too, right after the next of Harmless. Whenever that may be. _**

****

**_Chapter 10: Conflict_**

**About two hours later it was me and Youko sitting around the fountain. The others had gone back inside, claiming that it was getting to cool for them. Yeah, right. It was only twilight. I'll have to admit though, it had gotten a tad chilly, but I had made a huge bonfire to help dry myself off after the fight with Kana. It would seem that she was a bit too reliant on her water element.**

**I had finally defeated her by using the Element of Wind, a 'plain', white fan. The cool air that was flowing around helped to freeze every water attack and eventually, I had frozen her enough times that she was too cold to move. Yet another reason we built the bonfire. Overall the battle had been quite fun; she turned out to be a tough little cookie. **

**But that was over now, and Youko was the only one keeping me company. I had changed to my original form without a single reaction from the Kitsune Eye. Another thing to be happy about. The fox turned to me.**

**"You did good," he said.**

**"For not being able to use fire," I commented.**

**"Extremely."**

**It was quiet again, all but the hypnotic hum of the fountain. I knew that he was thinking, contemplating something or another. Truth was, many thoughts were buzzing around my head as well. The way he had acted when I had transformed...it was different. He had given a direct order, and not in the joking, 'let's-play-a-game' voice. And yet it was like he was avoiding me. Oi, some King of Thieves he was. I was deciding on whether or not to change into the fox form again. Just to see his reaction, find out exactly what it was. Or maybe, if I was lucky, he would tell me himself. Ha! That's only if. Big ole if.**

**I glanced over at the silver kitsune. His amber eyes were staring ahead into nothing, or at least something that I couldn't see. This strange look that had only come once in a blue moon(at least around me), made me wonder what was going through his mind. I cocked my head to the side, watching him, silent as a church mouse. A light breeze flitted through, lifting our hair. His ears twitched and that faraway look disappeared. He turned to me curiously.**

**"What is it?"**

**My blue eyes narrowed.**

**"I was going to ask you the same thing," I said.**

**Youko looked off again. I growled in annoyance, pouting. Foot tapping, I thought of a way to make him talk. Nothing seemed rational. Yeah, he'd talk, but he would be angry. I didn't want to upset him. But by God, if he was going to be this silent and not give me a hint at what his problem was, then who cared! I whined in a puppy-ish manner, laying my head on his shoulder. **

**"What's wrong?" I asked.**

**"Nothing you need to worry about," he replied.**

**I punched him in the arm.**

**"Then stop acting like a pup and tell me what the heck's the matter with you!" **

**His eyes locked on mine for a second, then went back to watching the plants in the garden. I sighed.**

**'Alright...That's it...Time to figure this out.' I decided.**

**I slipped my arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his neck. Slowly my features began to change, becoming more like the fox form I had used. Red-brown hair fell over his shoulder, matching ears with white tips twitched in place of my previous black ones. A tail of the same color rested in my lap. I could feel the other physical aspects begin to change as well, more to fit the body of a kitsune. I planted a light kiss on his cheek. **

**"What's wrong with you?" I asked.**

**He turned to me and for a second, I thought that he looked frightened.**

**"Razor, don't do that," he said.**

**Do what? I wasn't sure what I had done. Did he mean the transformation?**

**"Why not?"**

**He looked off once more. A loud growl sounded from my throat. This guy was starting to annoy me. Being cryptic and silent...Next thing he knew, he was lying in the fountain. I rested my hands on the edge, glaring at the soaked kitsune.**

**"Listen, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't care about what was going through that thick skull of your's," I sighed.**

**Youko sat up, ignoring my words. He didn't even seem angry. Well, wasn't he special? I offered him my hand. I was going to try the calm tactic again. He took it and I helped him to his feet. The fox mouthed a thank you and began to step out of the fountain. The fire crackled loudly. I raised my hand to his chest, stopping him in his tracks. **

**"You are going to answer me, Youko."**

**"Blue, you don't need to worry about that," he said.**

**He tried to take another step, but I shoved back.**

**"Too late for that. Explain it to me."**

**"Lunaris, I said don't worry about it!"**

**"Wrong answer."**

**Another shove and the thief landed back in the water. His taloned hand grasped the collar of my (well, his actually) shirt, pulling me down with him. I hit the water roughly, landing on top of the bewildered kitsune. I grolwed slightly, not happy at being drug down with him. Youko returned my action and held my gaze. The light in his eyes was calming in some strange sense, though sparking a certain curiosity. I blinked. Thank God, any longer, and I'd lose it. A flash of color caught the corner of my eye. I glanced down into the water. Shimmering brightly was the reflection of two foxes, one a silver youko and the other a plain red vixen. It was us.**

**The vision held me captivated. Had my features changed that much? They were much softer, more childlike. Kitsunes were truely beautiful. Was that the form I had chosen? Was that really what I looked like as a fox? I turned back to look at the silver thief. He was eying me strangely. Probably wondering why the Kitsune Eye had yet to act up. **

**"Lunaris, change back," he said.**

**I leaned down and kissed him.**

**"Why? We're the same now. I could stay in this form-"**

**"No."**

**"Why not? It's still me. Under this guise, I'm still here. I could never really pull off the fox skin. I'm a wolf, there's no way. I could fool others, but I know I wouldn't be able to fool you."**

**"Lu', in none of our time together have I ever wished for you to be a kitsune," his fingers brushed my cheek."I want you, the wolf. Change back."**

**This was puzzling. What was so special about being a wolf, when I could be anything I wanted? Anything he wanted...And as a fox, it wouldn't be as strange if we were to mate. If I would have had this form years back, I probably would not have lost my standing in the Pack. The Kitsune Eye could help in many ways, or at least, it could have. Nothing I did mattered now, though. I wasn't a part of the Pack anymore. None of the stuff I had been so concerned with back then, meant anything. The Pack held all the problems for me, but it was gone, I didn't belong there. I could do anything, no one was holding me back.**

**I shook my head. What had I been so worried about? I couldn't even remember. I smirked down at the kitsune, and let out a laugh. This was stupid. He didn't even want me to be a fox. I leaned down, only to have his lips meet mine half way. His fangs nipped at my bottom lip. Youko's arms wrapped around my back, pulling me even closer. Wow, did he have a change of heart. Wonder what caused that. A small smirk came to play on his lips. **

**"I thought you weren't going to change back," he teased.**

**I pulled back, glancing at our reflection.**

**"I didn't..." his smirk grew."Oh, you dirty son of a-"**

**He put a finger to my lips. **

**"You don't really want to finish that sentence now, do you?" he asked.**

**"Shut up," I snapped.**

**I stood, and climbed out of the fountain. Youko sat up, sopping wet and cold.**

**"What, no help?"**

**"Cht. You've got legs. Get off your tail and use them."**

**"I didn't land on my tail."**

**"I could fix that," I muttered as he climbed out of the fountain.**

**Turning to him, I prepared to push him back into the water. Before I got the chance, his eyes shifted to the forest and a low warning growl sounded from his throat. Shocked, I turned. The garden seemed just as vacant as before. I couldn't see nor hear anything. What could he sense that I so obviously could not? Youko stepped beside me, tense.**

**I opened my mouth to speak, wondering what had gotten him spooked. Emotionless, he gathered up the blanket that was sitting on the ground, indicating where Irayu had sat. He handed it to me.**

**"Go to the room. I'll be there shortly," he ordered.**

**"Uh...Sure...You gon' be okay?" I asked.**

**"Now, Blue."**

**I nodded, and ran to the garden exit. Once out of the garden, I slowed my pace and stilled my ears to focus on any sound coming from Youko's area. I couldn't hear anything at all, only the sounds of the hideout. I sighed and continued to the entrance...**

**Back in the forest, Youko searched for the scent of Char, the very one that had caused his potential mate so much pain in the past. Even now, he tried his best to win her. She might not have seen the new Alpha in years, but he had made numerous attempts to reach her. They all failed due to the fact that the great Youko Kurama was the only one who knew her whereabouts, and he never spoke a word of her. **

**Razor had tried her hardest to keep every memory of her pack hidden from the outside world. To the ones who knew her as Lunaris Alpha, she had disappeared. Only a handful knew the truth. Unfortunately, one of the handful was Char, and there was no telling who he had informed. **

**A young wolf soldier bearing the badge of Char, Razor's successor as Alpha, stood before the King of Thieves. He wasn't as impressive one might think, to belong in Char's army. Quite possibly, he was a newbie that ran errands for the 'honorable' Alpha. In fact, he seemed slightly frightened of the legendary kitsune. But who wouldn't be? The way Youko was standing, he looked already about to kill this messenger. **

**"What do you want, boy?" Youko growled.**

**The soldier flinched. Oh yeah, newbie, freakin' whiner. Lunaris would never have let this maget squirm into her army. He held up a hand.**

**"Please, I don't want to fight. I only wish to-"**

**"I've told your master already, I have not seen Lunaris," Youko interupted.**

**"But you have! You're even housing her in your hideout!" **

**Youko thought on that. So Char had been keeping a watch on her after all.**

**"And how would he know this?"**

**The soldier stepped back, he had made a mistake. Youko reached into his silver locks and pulled forth the infamous rose. Silently, a vine wrapped around the soldier's ankle. **

**"You will not leave until you tell me where your master receives his information," he said.**

**The vine tightened as the young wolf took another step. He stumbled back, landing on his tail. **

**"I-I don't know. All he told me was that she would be staying with you. A-and he pointed me to this location." **

**"Then you've failed. On both counts."**

**Youko turned, contemplating his new problem. As he walked away, the vine that had been gradually winding it's way up the wolf's body, wrapped forcefully around his neck. There would be no trace left of him and Char would be left without a lead. He was pretty sure that Char had not sent the spy along with his messenger. There was no presence in the forest other than himself and the plant's new meal. This was going to be a long night to have to deal with Razor...**

**I paced the floor of Youko's room, all notion of watching from the window had been forgotten. Now, I just wanted him to return and tell me what had happened. It was so strange for him to demand me leave and take off. I growled. It seemed to have been an hour or so since he had run off; granted, it probably wasn't longer than thirty minutes. **

**The door cracked open. My ears perked up at the sound. I turned to see Youko stepping into the room. His face was solemn and it scared me. He looked tired as well. I sighed, he wasn't going to tell me. The look on his face told me that. With that aside, he strolled past me to sit on the edge of the bed. Not a word or a single glance, for that matter. Head in his hands, he was silent. **

**Of all the times I had been with him, he had never acted this strangly. Of the bickering about my bondage to the Pack, Char chasing me, his own insecurities (though he'd never admit to them openly), he had always found a way to bounce back to before. Even when I left so suddenly three years ago, he never held a grudge, almost to the point to where I thought he didn't mind. With few random visits in the last year, he had me asked if I wanted to come back, and I considered it...but I never went back. Not until now. So far, things were going pretty smooth...until now. This was worse than those times. He was too quiet.**

**I sat beside him, crossing my legs and facing him. The kitsune lifted his head, but soon found something interesting on the far wall. I didn't speak to him as I usually would have, demanding to know what was wrong. In fact, I did not speak at all, only rested my own head on his shoulder. His hand raised and sifted through my hair, twisting the strands. If there was one thing to soothe my mind, it was his touch. Unfortunately, I could not think of a way to cheer my sober companion. He tugged at my hair, forcing my attention, and growled.**

**"I don't want you leaving the hideout," he said.**

**I pulled back.**

**"What? Youko, why-"**

**"Don't question me, Razor," he stated. **

**I growled, angrier than I should have been. **

**"Who in God's name gave you the authority to start ordering me around?" I snapped.**

**"You shouldn't get so excited," he muttered softly.**

**"Don't you start this!"**

**"You are overreacting."**

**With every sentence his voice rose. This didn't need to happen again. Even worse, I could feel the Eye starting to act up. It needed to be stopped, but I couldn't see the line anymore, my vision was going blurry. **

**"Youko, I will not-"**

**"Char knows you're here."**

**In that simple statement, I found all I needed to know. Char had returned to his wolf hunt, in search of one individual only, Lunaris Alpha, the famed Razor Alchemist, former Alpha of the pack he now ruled. Me. Boy, that'll sober anyone up real quick. I leaned back and finally Youko looked at me. I stared at him. **

**"A messenger," I said.**

**"Yes," he replied.**

**"You killed him. Right?"**

**"Yes. Slowly."**

**My gaze darkened.**

**"Good."**

**Something of a snarl rose in my throat. Youko stood. Light blue eyes snapped on to him. My voice sounded harsh when I spoke.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**Though I had become angry, apparently Youko had a something in mind as a fix. And probably one for him too. His demeanor shifted.**

**"To get you a strawberry," a fang showed as he smirked,"and one for myself."**

**I fell back on to the bed.**

**"Ya might wanna make it four."**

**_Okay! That one's done. The next one will mostly be a flashback of when Lunaris first met Youko and the gang. Please! Send me some songs! Preferably rock. _**

**_Momiji: Review please!_**

**_Jay: Momiji-kun!_**

**_Yeah okay, enough of that. Later. REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	11. Chapter 11: First Acquaintance

_**Hello again! It's been too long since I last updated. '**__**Bout time, huh? Puttin' in a good song too. Staind is awesome. I hope the imagery is okay in this. I thought it was, at least. And Rachel said it was great. The song should fit pretty well too. That Nirvana song I put in Chapter 3 was just something I was listening to while typing and I wanted to share it with you. Happy Halloween everybody! Watch lots of horror movies and go to many many many haunted houses! Read and enjoy! **_

**_Momiji: Yeah!_**

**_Jay: Ooh, Momiji! (hug) _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 11: First Acquaintance**_

_**(Reply by Staind)**_

****

_**I have seen to many sad eyes look at me**_

_**Eyes that set me free**_

**_All the places that I've been_**

****

Later that night, about an hour after Youko left for the daquaries, he returned, a clinking bag in his grasp. Half asleep and lying spread-eagle on the bed, she didn't notice his easy footsteps. The bed sunk with his weight, not a budge from his companion...That was until something extremely cold was placed on her stomach. She shot upward, toppling the bottle from her abdomen. Youko chuckled lightly.

_**Thank you for the letters that you thought you wrote in vain**_

**"I was wondering if you would wake up," he said.**

**The wolven girl picked up the bottle and looked it over.**

_**And for the times you chose to stand out in the rain and wait for me**_

**"He put the drinks in bottles for us," he explained.**

**"I had that figured," she replied, tearing the cork from the bottle.**

**She raised the drink to her lips. The smell coming from the liquid was strange. It didn't smell like...**

_**For me...**_

**"It's not exactly a daquary either..." she murmured.**

**Youko repeated the action, bringing the bottle instead to his nose.**

**_Your words,  
Your words help me to see_**

**"Good enough for me," he glanced at his partner,"How about you?"**

**"Shore's a good man," she lifted it above her head."To Shore, our most beloved pub owner, we love ya."**

**The bottles clinked together and the two thieves downed the contents, trusting Shore to have given them something good...Later, either by the alcohol or by the comfort of each other's company, both passed out. Together they had drank four bottles; whatever it was, it was strong enough to knock them out after just two. The bottles rested at the foot of the bed, in a straight line amazingly. And aprently the Kitsune Eye found this to be the perfect time to awaken...**

_**A little honesty  
In a world that doesn't share**_

**_The female Alpha finally reached the clearing. She had barely escaped Char's grasp once again with her life intact. The fallen warrior had no sense of where she was, left to wander for days on end without stop due to her own pride. In truth, she knew in which direction her Pack lay. With all the damage done to her body over the last few days, the wolf would rather suffer the painful death owed her than show her face to the ones who expected so much from the Alpha of their proud Pack._**

**_And your eyes  
She looked the very product of a massacre. Black hair was bloodied and matted, a result of days without bathing, her clothes tattered to the point she needed new garbs. And from a great loss of weight, those rags hung loose from her pale form. Black ears drooped and tail dragged the ground, she was easily thrown off balance. Most striking of all, was her eyes. At one point in time, they had been marvelously dark and blue, filled to the brim with knowledge and bravery, were now faintly grey and glazed over as if she was not there. Even now, as she walked amoung the ominous oaks and other strange, unknown plants, those eyes grew lighter._**

_**Tell the story of your pain**_

_**The worst thing about her condition was, unbeknownst to her, she had just stepped on to a thief's territory, the most infamous Youko Kurama. Were she in more of a alert state of mind, she would have taken this into account and turned around. She wasn't bothered by anything at this point. But whether for her health or harm, she was not the only one out for a stroll this time of night.**_

_**Not far off from the estranged wolf, two others were patrolling their territory , a fellow wolf and a bat. Both youkai were fully rested and ready for battle. (Need I describe their appearence, when they've already been introduced? Didn't think so.)**_

_**Severity of your disdain**_

_**The female stumbled, immediately falling to her knees. It was close enough now that she sensed the danger ahead of her. With a shaking hand, she pulled Artemis from a torn wristband. She rose to her feet. The weapon flared as they entered her section of safety. The first youkai smirked upon seeing the Alpha.**_

**_"Well, look here, Shigure. What have we found?" the bat said to his partner._**

_**In a world that doesn't care.**_

**_The wolf lifted his head, recognizing a fellow wolf when he saw one. He turned to walk away. Though he was a thief, Shigure held fast to his Pack values. He would not fight this girl, who was already half dead no matter how you looked at her. That did not mean his partner would think the same. They were told to patrol and destroy all who entered the territory. He placed a hand on the bat's shoulder, eyes never leaving the Alpha._**

**_"Leave her be, Kuronue. She's just a vagabond."_**

**_She sighed in relief, at least one followed a code. But the bat...He shrugged the wolf off, lifting the scythe that rested at his side. No, he wasn't going to listen. _**

**_"Fine, stick to your code. She should have stayed away." _**

**_He launched the weapon at the Alpha. She blocked the blade with her fan, using all of her lasting strength. She slipped down on to one knee, unable to keep her footing any longer. It seemed her strength had finally failed. She pressed her hands together in a futile attemp to protect herself. The alchemy wouldn't work, she had no energy to feed it. Kuronue raised the scythe over his head. She bowed her's, expecting a deathblow. The blow never came. Looking up, the blade was only centimeters from the top of her head, he had stopped short. His eyes were locked on her's, but they had changed. There was no bloodlust, though he was serious just the same. _**

_**So thank you for the letters that you thought you wrote in vain**_

**_"Run. Now, before he finds you here!" he wispered urgently._**

**_Both her and the other wolf were shocked. But just as quickly as it came, it left. Her face fell and she muttered something unintelligible. Truth be known, she hardly had any strength in her, the fact that she had made it this far was amazing, even to her mind. When she spoke, her voice was raspy and hoarse as if she had not used it in a long time._**

**_"I can't."_**

**_"Why not?" he asked._**

**_A glint was brought into her eyes, the first light that had shown since her pitiful defeat days before. Shigure smirked at this and an immediate admiration for the fallen Alpha was spawned. It was wolven pride; her spirit hadn't been completely crushed. Her voice was stronger this time, but still just as rough, and filled with mocking pride._**

**_"The same reason I wasn't able to beat your tail into the ground."_**

**_Shigure smirked. Kuronue, however, did not see it as humorous. He growled. _**

**_"You're blowing it, wolf."_**

**_"Calm down, Kuronue. Let's help this little wolf out," Shigure said, smirking._**

**_Lunaris leaned forward as if she had not heard him right, eyes were wide. For once in the past few days she felt hopeful. She had come across another wolf and he had not scoffed at her folly. Maybe, if she were to improve her condition, she could return to her Pack. She already had a mild trust for the wolf, he had saved her, sort of. Perhaps they would even help her. Her eyes pleaded with Shigure._**

**_"Would you? Would you really help me?" she asked._**

_**And for the times you chose to stand out in the rain and wait**_

**_The bat's eyes calmed, he could fully see how damaged she was. The fact that she would rely on the word of a stranger was amazing. There was truely something to admire about this wolf._**

**_"Maybe it wouldn't hurt..." he said._**

**_The Alpha smiled widely and struggled to her feet. Shigure was first to her and when Kuronue had reached them, already had her arm over his shoulder to help steady her._**

**_"So...Where are you from...little sister?" Shigure asked, a smile forming on his face._**

_**"Yeah, what's your name?" Kuronue inquired.**_

**_In spite of herself, Lunaris smiled right along with the grey wolf, though she answered them cautiously, tellling them only that she was from a Southern Elemental Tribe and that she was the Razor Alchemist. Both were shocked and Kuro even made a comment about how the famous alchemist of weapons could let herself get so untidy. _**

**_"I always heard that the Razor Alchemist was beautiful, but you're a mess!"_**

**_It was all in pure fun, but she couldn't help growling at him. _**

_**You, you understand my pain.**_

_**Youko was resting quietly at the camp the three had made. A fire had been built, food was set out to boil, and water had already been fetched. The kitsune had returned from his errands. Now all he was doing was waiting on the two ingrates to come back. As he sat there, he wondered vaguely at what could be taking them so long. Who had they found? Or maybe it was more food. Oh, how he'd love that. They needed to make a trade-in, and soon. **_

_**A rustle. His head jerked in the direction of the sound. The sight before him was a shocker. His partners in crime, had a wolf between them, a female wolf, one arm draped over Shigure's shoulder and the other around Kuronue's. She was in terrible shape as well. He had once seen a group of soldiers who looked similar, but this was appalling. She reeked of blood and was literally covered from head to foot in it, and she was thin, unbelievably thin. What had happened to this girl? And why had they brought her with them?**_

_**A shadow had fallen over her face, indicating that she was asleep. Youko fixed Shigure with a questioning look. He had a strong rooting in his wolven beliefs and would help any of his own species, within reason. The fox could see why he wanted to help this girl, she was in terrible shape, and that was putting it lightly. But why, WHY, did he have to bring her to their camp? She could be a bounty hunter or something! **_

**_"Don't say it, fox," Shigure responded to the look. _**

**_"I didn't," he said smugly._**

**_"C'mon, Youko, look at her. She's pathetic," Kuronue interjected._**

**_They had placed the fallen Alpha on the ground, her head lightly resting on Shigure's knee as he knealt, waiting on...something. Water to wash her face off, food to cook for when she woke, a blanket to keep her warm, at this point anything would help. She did look pathetic. On the brink of death even. He shouldn't have cared, but something compelled him to do it, never once thinking of a downside. The same charisma that had gripped his two partners had him just as strong. _**

**_"Get a rag," he ordered Kuronue."Dip it in some hot water."_**

**_The bat did as he was told and returned quickly. Youko took the rag from him and knealt to examine the Alpha's marred face. Gently he touched the warm cloth to her forehead, clearing the dirt and blood. The skin underneath was ghost pale. He also noted a particularly nasty gash above her right eye. He cleaned it as best he could, but it would scar nonetheless. Perhaps it would fade after the years pass, never to pose the question of how she had gotten it._**

_**What surprised him was that she never awoke, not once, while he washed her entire face. He even soaked the cloth in the hot water and squeezed it over her head a few times. Her hair was pitch black in exception of the tips, which were a silver so fine it reminded him of his own. **_

_**Once her face and neck were clean, he moved to her hands. That would be all for now, when she finally woke up, she could go to the spring and finish the job. After eating of course, some things were just more important. Her hands were just as pale as her face, and for a second he wondered if she had died. No, she was breathing, ragged, but breathing all the same. He put the rag in a bucket of cold water and moved to fix something warm to eat. For all of them. **_

_**From this I gather strength**_

_**Her nose twitched. That smell, it was so familar. Almost like...Her eyes popped open. Food. But that wasn't the last thing she remembered. In fact, she didn't remember half the things that happened before. She remembered the two guys she had run into and the fight with Char. That was it. Nothing more. Not that it mattered. The growling in her stomach canceled out any other thoughts. **_

_**Glancing around, she saw the bat sitting cross-legged beside a nice sized campfire, eating from a wooden bowl. Shigure was sitting not too far from herself, and a tall silver haired kitsune filling another wooden bowl with something from a pot beside the fire. He was passing it to Shigure when she sat up. His eyes locked on her's for a split second. They were bright and golden, most of all emotionless. They struck a certain terror in the Alpha. Something she only felt around Char. He stepped back.**_

**_"Nevermind," he said and held the bowl out to her._**

**_His voice even sent a chill down her spine. But her heart lifted as the lovely scent she had smelled earlier filled her. Before she even noticed, she had grabbed the bowl and was furiously wolfing it down. _**

**_"Watch your finders, she might eat those too," Kuronue quirked._**

**_She didn't even pay attention to the joke, only held the bowl up to Shigure when she had finished, the spoon still in her mouth. His expression was shock, what a fast eater. Maybe it was just her situation. Probably so, she was amazingly thin. She looked from the bowl to Shigure and he got it. She wanted MORE. That thing had been filled to the top, almost spilling out. He laughed lightly, taking the empty bowl and going over to the pot to refill it. _**

_**Lunaris pulled the spoon from her mouth and licked it, hoping there was still some on it. She hadn't said a word this entire time, and didn't mind the curious looks she was getting from both Kuronue and the fox. Shigure had already become comfortable around her, being of the same species. He returned with the bowl and she snatched it from his hands. Within seconds she had emptied it, smacking and licking her lips. Kuronue crossed over to her, a glass in his hand. **_

**_"Water?" he asked._**

**_She nodded shortly and received the drink. One huge gulp and it was gone just like the stew. Yes, that's what it was. She had finally slowed down enough to realize what it was. Stew...veggies mostly, but some meat. Deer maybe or beef. She couldn't really tell. She sighed, looking tired. _**

**_"Thank you. Thank you," she bowed deeply in respect._**

**_"Ha! What are you bowing to us for? It's not like we're royalty!" the bat said._**

**_"We only wanted to help," Shigure said politely._**

**_"And for that I am grateful."_**

_**In that we are the same**_

**_Her eyes lingered on the kitsune, whose own eyes had yet to leave the Alpha. He had not said a single word. Until now._**

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"Same to you. I'd at least like to know the name of the one helped me. I know their's," she replied, pride showing through._**

**_The flash in his eyes indicated he didn't like being talked to as an inferior. Lunaris only smirked. This made the other wolf's spirit rise. There was a light in her eyes now and they had turned to a pale blue. That hideous white-grey had disappeared._**

**_"I am Youko Kurama and those two are my partners," the fix replied._**

**_That sense of fear returned to her heart. Youko Kurama. She knew that name. That fearsome name. So that was why she had been frightened by him. Her eyes faultered and it was his turn to smirk. He knew what terror his name caused to so many people. Some even hated him for it. And he obviously enjoyed this. She mustered all her courage, she didn't need to show him the fear he had given her. _**

_**So thank you for the letters that you thought you wrote in vain**_

**_"I am the Razor Alchemist," she said._**

**_The Razor Alchemist's name wasn't known as wide then as it would in years to come and the stories weren't very fierce. She was a drifting thief with no specific pattern to her hot spots and no regular hiests. She was a common thief, a beautiful, wolven thief who used alchemy to create deadly weapons. She had even killed a few who tried to stop her. Other than that, little was known about the girl. Her name hadn't spread far, but he knew it. He even scoffed at it._**

**_"A dream in it's early stages."_**

**_A growl rose sharply in her throat and those eyes turned a shade lighter._**

**_"I'm not _trying _to make a name, fox."_**

**_"Then what do you call yourself doing, trying to get by?" he snapped._**

**_"Maybe," she replied._**

**_"That sloppy alchemy isn't helping you any."_**

**_Eyes were returned to grey as soon as the words left his mouth. Artemis gutted the air and if Youko hadn't moved, would have gutted him as well. Just that bit of food and drink had her strength up. The fan returned to her hand eagerly. The fox's eyes lightened knowingly._**

_**"That's what I thought. You snap when your eyes turn silver. The lighter they become, the more dangerous you are," he stated.**_

**_"Eh...How..?"_**

**_She was dumbstruck. How'd he know that? Her eyes were darker, but not by much. She was still angry. _**

**_"I've heard a lot about you. Your alchemy is very amazing, but it does leave a mess. You've earned yourself quite a reputation as a trouble maker. I can hardly believe you've let yourself travel so deeply into this state."_**

_**And for the times you chose to stand out in the rain and wait**_

**_Her eyes fell, returning to their natural color. How had she lost her faith and pride? What had happened to that wolven spirit? Had she lost it? She looked up at the silver kitsune._**

**_"Could I stay? Just until I get my strength up?" she asked._**

**_"Clean yourself up and we'll see," he said, turning away._**

**_Lunaris nodded shortly, but stayed quiet. For the most part, he seemed to be giving her a bit of the brush off. But with what he had said, she owed him her life. The powerful bandit had allowed her to live. That was worth something. Kuronue stepped up to the plate._**

**_"That means 'yes' in Youko-ese," he said jokingly._**

**_"Yeah, he's not as cold as he looks. You decide to stick around, he might turn out to like you," Shigure said._**

**_"Sure," she responded. _**

**_The life I live will never be the same without you here

* * *

_**

Haru: Nice song.

Jay: Haru!

Haru: Hello...

Jay: It's been a while. Ooh, that's a good one, too.

Kuronue: Another good song. And by the same artist as well.

Jay: Yup!

Momiji: Review please!

Shippo: Yes! Review!

Jay: PLEASE

Youko: She might put the next one out quicker if you do.

Jay: Yeah, listen to the fox!


	12. Chapter 12: It's Been A While

******_Well, hello again. Yes, I'm still typing this stupid story. Why? Cause I like it. No the story does not have the song in it. I don't feel like putting it in there. And I did not like the flame that I received. Please refrain from flaming me, or anyone else for that matter. It is rude. Please get a life and stop mocking people's stories. I am sick and tired of reading flames in other people's reviews and my own. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Sounds like a childish little ditty, but it's true. Treat others as you would want them to treat you. Be considerate. Not everyone writes/types like a professional, that is no reason to condemn them. Everyone makes mistakes, it's human nature. Your words will not stall me, nor should it stall anyone else. For those of you who have been flamed, I am so sorry, but do not let them get to you. They are just very rude people without lives. Keep going, the more you type and the more CREATIVE criticism you receive, the better you will get. Oh, and to the flamers, if you read part of a story and don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT, YOU FRIKKING IDIOT. Do not take your frustration out on other people. _**

**_Thank you for reading. _**

Enjoy the chapter. (That is if you are actually here to read the story and you've enjoyed the previous chapters.)

* * *

**__**

Chapter 12: It's Been A While

She hardly moved during this memory, it was oddly comforting to her. The memory of when they first met. He had left her rather cold that night, but it was his nature to be suspicious of newcomers. She was that way too. It was interesting that the Eye had not awoken her subconscious. Even her partner had awoken by this time and was watching her silently.

Vaguely, he was wondering what his partner could be dreaming. There was no doubt in his mind that the Kitsune Eye had taken affect, no matter if it didn't show through. Her face was solemn and quiet, no hint of pain or discomfort. He brushed the hair from her eyes, his fingers lingering at her neck. As the Eye drew him into it's depths, he thought of the last time she had passed out in his bed. He had accidentally touched the Eye and he had seen what he remembered of that time.

'Tempting...'Youko thought.

He reached out with his other hand and pressed a finger to the center of the opal. An immediate flash cut through his mind, it was painful to a small extent.

But he was still staring at Razor. They were outside, a camp-like area. Kuronue was asleep ten feet away and, besides the Alpha, the closest person was Shigure, who had wanted to watch over the girl. He, himself, could not sleep. And truthfully, he remembered that she was not asleep either.

What he had heard was true. She was beautiful. After the blood and dirt had been washed from her, it really hit him. Her skin was pale, though not as sickly as it had been before. And her hair, pitch black all but the silver tips, glinted the moonlight. Even the kimono he had given the vagabond fit her form perfectly. The black and gold silk thread was finely spun, a work of art, and they had stolen it, just to sell it. Neither of them had known that they would be giving it to a vagabond known as the Razor Alchemist.

Back in his room at the hideout, Youko retracted his hand. A flash and the memory was gone. But the same image was before him at that moment, he didn't need the flashback. He lied back down beside her, drawing a blanket over the two of them. There was not much left to the night, but he might as well try to go back to sleep. Nothing else to do. Not long afterwards, he returned to sleep beside his partner. She never moved, not once.

The first raid they went on together, it was so clear. And so easy. How had they made such a name of themselves with such easy heists? Or maybe they just wanted to see how she'd do. That was it. They needed to see how good she was on a standard raid. And they had their work cut out for them. She was swift with her movements, while they took it slow and easy to not be noticed. Her philosophy: If you move fast enough, you won't be noticed.

Needless to say, she left them in the dust. One thief to another, Youko was right on her tail, watching her every move. Did she slow, or even stop, when she needed to? How many times did she check behind her? Beside? Above? And how easily did she move through a tight spot. Did she stumble? How many times? Falter in her movements? Trip? Make any noise? Did she screw up even once? How deep did she stay in the shadows? How much did she expose to the light?

And what amazed him, she kept strictly to the shadows, not one strand of hair touched the light. It was expertise. She was serenely quiet, never faltering in her steps. She almost made it into an art.

She stopped suddenly, ears twitching. He paused, right before plowing into her. He could hear it too. They both signaled to Kuronue and Shigure. The bat up above, the grey wolf not far behind them. Kuro perched on a statue, looking like a great gargoyle. Shigure skidded to a stop immediately, not a sound.

Razor smirked, bringing her hands together.

"Back off," she muttered to Youko.

He hesitantly obeyed, curious as to what she could be doing and yet annoyed. This was a team effort, she could have given them more of a warning. She pressed her left hand to the wall beside them. There was a flash of light. Alchemy. But nothing seemed to be happening. Had it not worked? She had not moved her hand. The footsteps they both had heard before grew more urgent, rushing towards them.

The louder they got, the more tense her body grew. He noticed this. Just as they were about to round the corner, she withdrew her hand. A sound like splintering wood met his ears. Razor sighed, shook her hand violently, and he noticed a tiny blade no bigger than his pinky finger carried gently in her palm. She poked her head around the corner. He was braver than this and stepped out further, if there was anything else waiting for them, he could handle it.

A guard, to whom the footsteps belonged, had been impaled by a steel blade the exact shape of the blade in her hand, a dagger enlarged to enormous proportions. She stepped up to this mass of metal, put her hands together once again, and pressed it to the wall. The huge blade decreased into the wall. The dagger in her hand grew to it's true size, just big enough to fit her hand. The body fell to the floor.

She turned to him and smiled. That was how she had earned the name Razor Alchemist, blades.

"Very nice," he said.

The two of them raced past more guards exiting the place than coming in. Of course that made more sense. She wanted more of a rush, so she lit a set of flags on fire and knocked them on to the floor. Why? 'Cause if anyone smelled smoke, they'd come running. As they drew closer to the appropriate mark, where Shigure and Kuronue were waiting, the smirk on her face became wider and more vibrant. This was fun.

This they had agreed on. To have Kuro and Shigure wait at a certain spot for them and then leap down to eliminate their pursuers. Finally, some teamwork in this heist. She had done well for her first time with a group. It made him think. She couldn't have been long away from her Pack to still remember what it was like to work as a team. Maybe...

Razor leaped up and over the gate, pressing her hands together, gripping Artemis tightly. Once Youko had crossed as well, she slashed the it sideways and the light green whip cut through the bars, causing them to fall on a section of men. Not many were after them, just enough for a little fun. That earned her greater respect from him. She wasn't as skilled with the whip as he was, but that was impressive.

Pass the tree-line. Shigure's grey hair was the first thing either of them noticed. Next, it was the sound of blade cutting through flesh, Kuronue's scythe no doubt. Not even bothering to turn and see the carnage, they kept running towards the safe point. The plan had been so carefully layed out, they couldn't mess this crucial part.

A rumble came from the ground behind them, Shigure. His element was earth and as long as his feet were touching the ground, he could cause earthquakes of enormous proportions.

"Sounds like the boys are having fun," Razor commented.

"Too bad we have to miss it," Youko replied.

The alchemist stopped and turned to the commotion. It looked like such fun, but they didn't seem to need any help. She whirled around and caught up to the kitsune. Youko tipped his hand slightly. They both ducked to the other side of a large oak. Not too long after, Kuronue and Shigure passed along side the two...

I awoke slowly and cautiously, something was pinning me down. I looked down, Youko's arm had snaked its way around my waist. I glanced around again. The bottles still rested at the foot of the bed. All I could remember was the dreams, the memories. That last one...that was around the time I had introduced the three to Shor and Youko's first taste of the strawberry daiquiri I was so fond of.

'What happened?' I thought.

I closed my eyes, thinking back...Ow, headache. I only remembered the smell of the drinks Shor had given them. He specialized in the stronger alcoholic drinks. And that just might have been the strongest concoction he had created. The bag had been emptied, along with the four bottles. And...Char had found her. That was what Youko told her last night. That was the reason for the drinks. No doubt Youko had told the pub owner something about what happened. Perhaps not all, but enough for him to have given us a drink that would knock us both out quickly.

I rolled over.

"Youko, I reme-"

I stopped short, he was out like a light. He seemed so peaceful, not at all as frightening as he was capable of being. I smiled. Ah, let him sleep. What would it hurt? What I had to say was not that important, it could wait. I placed a hand on his shoulder, petting the silver locks that rested there.

"Sleep well, my thief," I whispered.

I snuggled closer to him, somehow the temperature had dropped. That was odd. Maybe it meant something, fate has ways with messing with one's mind. It sure had a fun time with mine. He was warm. I sighed, that scent had gathered around again, it was almost intoxicating. Sitting up quickly, I prepared to leave, maybe I could find some food.

"Where are you going?"

I looked back, Youko, still lying there, stared curiously at me.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"Only a minute ago, Lu'," he replied.

"Oh my God..."

Who on earth could have a fully functioning brain just after they've woken up? The great Youko Kurama, of course. Oi, annoying kitsune, lording it over my head like that. I sat beside him and rapped him lightly on the head.

"How does your brain work like that?" I commented.

He gripped my wrist, glaring slightly.

"Ah, so you do have a morning weakness." A pause."You can let me go now, y'know."

Youko dropped my hand and sat up.

"Lunaris...What do you think we could do to stop Char?"

He sounded certain of something. Sure, there was a way, quite a few, the more you thought about it, but I didn't want to him leave again.

"Yeah, I know a way," I said.

I laughed. Why did things always happen like that? I get a few days with Youko and Char shows up. It was funny really. I rested back on my hands, eyes closed.

"There's fate again, knocking right on my door."

Youko leaned over me, his amber eyes glowing.

"Will you answer this time?" he asked.

I thought on that. Yes, I would answer the door this time. It had been so long...since we had spent such close time together. What did I have to lose? I wasn't going to be leaving anymore, I would be staying with him. So why not? I smiled to myself. There were no walls, nothing holding me back. This year, I would be changing, I would regain my memory, overcome that lapse, and learn to control the Kitsune Eye. Why not, while I was at it, live out that little dream? What we had worked so hard to achieve, the main reason I had left the Pack, was to be with him. Now it was reality. Even after I left, once again, to be off on my own, I still longed to be back with him.

That smile faded. I had left then...What if I did it again? What would happen? What if, after everything was said and done, I left him? And what would keep me away even more, I couldn't live with myself if I did that.

"Let me think about that for a while," I said.

He sat back, watching my face closely.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I smiled again and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah...Just because I'm gonna think about it, doesn't mean no."

A small laugh, "Of course."

I stood to leave, but his arms quickly encircled my waist and he pulled me to him. I looked at him curiously.

"But you _will _be mine, Lunaris, that I have no doubt," he stated.

Something shifted, the way he said that...it was amazing how his words could have such an effect on me. It could have been the flashback. His voice had the same effect on me back then. A shiver went down my spine, but I did my best to suppress it. He smirked. Yes, he noticed my reaction.

"You might want to go eat now," he wispered.

I blinked. So that's what that hollow feeling was. Leave it to Youko to make me forget what I had planned for that morning. I growled.

"Annoying kitsune."

* * *

**_It doesn't seem like this chapter is as long as the others. I don't know, maybe it is. Please, no flames, I know my writing can reallly suck, you don't have to point it out for me. I hope those of you who read the story enjoyed the new chapter. Thank you. Later._**


	13. Chapter 13: Chain Reaction

_**I'm baaack! After all this time, I finally decided to update. Sorry it took so long. There's been a lot of drama and crap going on and will probably continue for a while. Please bear with me. I think this chapter needs just a little tweaking, but I'm going to put it up anyway. If I go back and tweak it, I'll change it out. We're getting closer, bringing things out into perspective. I need more songs! I have a song picked out for the next chapter, but I need more. Story's going to get deeper so it would help to have some. Wouldn't you agree? Oh, and - drum roll please...THANK YOU, FAITHFUL READERS! I got a very uplifting message from a fan that really helped my mood. I wasn't going to drop the story, was just in a rut. So, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to all that read Harmless. Be proud! haha. And now...HARMLESS, CHAPTER 13!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 13: Chain Reaction**_

**A month later, I had gained partial control over the Opal and, in doing so, created many new forms. There was the fox, of course, the dog, the bat, the hawk, panther, tiger, and of all things, the snake. What I really wanted to try was the dragon. When someone says the word dragon, an image of great power and strength comes to mind. That was what I saw. And of course, it would be to honor the great Shor, Master of the Drink! **

**Not long after Youko and I passed out together from drinking, I went to talk with Shor. I just had to know what he had given us. There was no way, another drink could have knocked us out after just two. That seemed impossible! His answer...Well, it was a new drink he had invented, especially to get bothersome drinkers out of his bar. He called it Dragon's Keep. Why? Because once you enter a dragon's chamber, you'll be lucky to come out alive. He told me that he put a mixture of lavender, to relax, some strange, new sleep agent, and a small amount of a wickedly intoxicating mushroom powder. It was his replacement for when I was not around to throw them out. **

**What a story that was! He was the best alcoholic drink mixer I had ever met, there wasn't anything he couldn't make with a liquid. That was why I loved his pub, the many varieties of drinks. He also said that he had given us the drinks to knock us out, make us both feel better and think even clearer once we woke. What strange side-effects for alcohol to have...But whatever, let him do what he wants.**

**A lot of other things happened in that little space of time. Irayu finally showed her alchemy, after dealing with her comments of sloppy alchemy, at last I got to see her's in action. And wow, I knew her status as a master, but, _wow_. It didn't leave as big a mess as mine always did. She had reduced one of Youko's plants to something close to rubble in a second flat. A nice, neat pile of carnivorous plant rubble. The fox had been stunned, as had we all. **

**I placed a hand on my neck, running my fingers over the crescent shaped mark. Somehow, it had become a bit of a habit to touch the spot, still sensitive from the bite. The memory resurfaced again. **

**_An immense pain erupted from that very spot as Youko's fangs sunk into the flesh. His hand passed over my mouth, silencing the scream that beckoned to be released. A warm, sticky liquid rolled off down my chest. The stress of this bite loosened and I felt his mouth move away from the base of my neck. His tongue slipped into the wound and he began to gently lap the blood from my collar. Only until after he had cleaned the blood my off neck and chest, did he placed his chin on the top of my head. _**

**_"And with this mark, everyone will see that you are mine," he wispered._**

**_Already, the pain had started to fade, the work of our combined auras. By time we both woke up the next morning, it would be nothing but a oddly shaped scar. I wouldn't even know what shape it would take until then. Every mating mark was different depending on the couple. It would be the same for both of them, showing that they were mated together. _**

**Just a little over two weeks, it had smoothed over and was the shape of a crescent moon, oddly colored silver. I didn't do much to cover it, but I wore the kimono more often to cover it because of the growing cold of winter luming on the horizon. Everyone in the hideout already knew and most seemed rather happy for us. Kana had been ecstatic when Irayu told her. Yes, Irayu had spread the news. Shigure and Kuronue had found out themselves. Kuronue had been the first of the thieves to see the mark and went automatically into teasing mode. By that time, Shigure showed up and quickly figured out what the commotion was about. While Kuro' acted like an immature little brother, he had smiled at me and said: ****"So, how long had this been planned?"**

**I smiled to myself. Despite the _extreme _pain the bite had caused, that had been the best part of that month. Maybe if, big if, Char got wind of it, he would back off. Ha! I doubted that, but Youko seemed to think things might be better. For once I felt free from the bondage of this world, something had gone _right_. I couldn't help myself. **

**A familar form flickered ahead of me. Youko. I grinned and took off in the figure's direction. What was he up to? I could smell roses from where I was, even down wind from the garden. That meant he was nearby. I stopped and waited patiently for him to show. The welcome never came. I cocked my head to the side. Where was he? There was no way I had mistaken his scent for something else, roses and the musk typical of most kitsunes. **

**The scent grew stronger suddenly, surrounding me completely.**

**'Intoxicating...Oh, such an addiction...' I thought.**

**The firm grip on my waist brought me back to the world. His voice tickled my ear and caused a shiver to run down my spine.**

**"How's my Razor doing today?"**

**I reached back and patted him on top of his head.**

**"I'd do better if you'd let go of me...stupid fox," I said.**

**He growled and lightly bit into my shoulder. I rapped him hard upon the head.**

**"Ow, ya idiot, don't do that."**

**"'Ow'? I have not hurt you," he said, releasing me.**

**I spun and aimed a kick at his chest. He scoffed and caught my ankle with one hand, giving me curious look.**

**"Y'know, I wasn't planning on having to train you today..."**

**"Wha? Train? No way! You said that you'd give me the day off!..Gimme my foot..."I mumbled the last part, trying to pull foot to me.**

**Youko's grip only tightened. I tugged again, only to have him finally drop my foot. I stumbled slightly and growled as I regained footing. **

**"You are really annoying."**

**"Am I now? What are you doing out here? It's cold."**

**"Yes and I just wanted to go for a walk."**

**"It's almost winter, you shouldn't be out in this weather."**

**"Why all the sudden so protective? I can handle myself," I said, walking off.**

**"It's too cold. And besides, Shigure's cooking tonight."**

**He looked over at me, a slight smile on his face. My eyes lit up. Shigure and Kana had turned out to be the best cooks I had ever met, especially when working as a team. **

**"Ah..." I said, licking my lips.**

**"Yes...A nice, hot stew," he continued, smirking.**

**"Oh..."**

**"Deer meat and fresh vegetables. With a strawberry afterwards if you want," he said.**

**"Yummy...Dude, I might stay in the rest of the day for that."**

**"I was hoping you'd say that..." he muttered.**

**I watched him quietly for the next few minutes. His demeanor never changed, wearing a small smirk on features. We continued on to the hideout in silence, before a thought struck me.**

**"What are you planning?" I questioned.**

**"Nothing you need to worry about, Blue," he replied.**

**"Hmm..."**

**Suddenly, I felt like running. The cold did it, the exuberant rush of wind that chilled to the very core. And of course, it would get the blood pumping enough to warm us up. Eyes alight, I bolted in the direction of the hideout. Youko stopped shortly. I looked over my shoulder, turned around, and motioned for him to follow. He smirked and hurried after me. As I ran backwards, he sped up. A yelp came from my mouth and I turned, almost tripping in the process. A race, how fun. I laughed, feeling the thrill of a chase. Apparently he felt it too, as he rushed me and reached for my waist. I leaped ahead, missing him when his fingers got close. **

**"Can't catch me, can ya, fox?!" I shouted back to him.**

**"Any coward can run, Razor," he commented.**

**I glanced behind quickly. Right there, close enough to bring me down, was Youko. **

**"Oi!" I exclaimed.**

**I reached out, we were close enough to the doors now. My fingers brushed the door handle just as Youko's weight threw me roughly to the ground, his arms wrapped around my stomach. I groaned, such a rough tackle. Letting my body go limp, I hoped for him to get off of me. No luck.**

**"Ugh...You're going to kill me one day, you know that?" I said.**

**"You could never win against me, Lunaris. No matter how fast you run," he replied.**

**"Whatever, just get off."**

**"Why?"**

**"'Cause supposedly, there's some hot stew in there."**

**"I don't remember saying when Shigure was going to cook."**

**Well, that hit like a ton of bricks. I immediately began to kick and squirm under him, muttering incoherent words of violence to his person. It only caused him to squeezed tighter on my waist. I growled. **

**"What is wrong with you?" I questioned.**

**"I just wanted you to come inside with us," he said quietly.**

**"Well, get off me and I might...Idjit." I snapped.**

**He dug his knee into the back of my leg.**

**"Just for that, I might not."**

**"Ow...Friggin'...SOB from Hell..." I groaned."Why do you enjoy hurting me?"**

**"It's called revenge, you've done the same to me."**

**"Yeah, but I had a reason!"**

**"As do I," he replied.**

**"And that would be..?"**

**"I have my reasons..."**

**"Fine. Please, get off me."**

**He sat up slowly. I sighed, rolled over, and sent him a glare to make Lucifer himself quake. The fox only smirked, bent, and planted a small kiss to the corner of my mouth. It was as if the look didn't bother him, it had always been that way. He was never affected by any smart remarks or harsh faces I sent in his direction. I guess that was why he was so attractive to so many, not to mention his success as a thief. By far the strongest demon I've ever met, even compared to Char, nothing seemed to get past that steel barrier. **

**Except for me. And I believe he did that on purpose, he _let _me break through, dropped his guard just a little bit. Enough to show me, for a split second, what could be going through that mind of his. **

**I laughed and raised a hand to shove him off of me. I didn't need to, he stood and offered me his own hand. I accepted and he lifted me to my feet, wearing that casual trademark smirk. I growled at that face, only causing the grin to widen. Expecting a blow, he bowed his head slightly. No blow to the face, just a firm tug on the ear, bringing him down to my level. Then it came. To the side if his head, not as hard as I could have hit him, but it was enough.**

**"One day..." I warned."One day, I will knock that smug look right off your face."**

**I let go of his ear and opened the door that had been waiting on us for the last...however long it was.**

**"I'll count the seconds..." was Youko's sarcastic reply.**

**"I heard that."**

**"And?"**

**"Just get in here. You were the one trying to get me come in here for a freaking hour, so c'mon."**

**"I'm sure it wasn't that long," he said, placing a hand on my head.**

**"Just go," I growled.**

**I pointed toward the entrance. The door was already open and there was a jumble of noises and scents coming from the other thieves. I knew full-well the arrogant grin he wore at that moment. **

**"As you wish."**

**He stepped into the massive room. I sighed and let a smile loose. This had been fun.**

* * *

**Leaves fluttered by the window, dry, brown, dead, and adding to the massive piles that covered the ground. I sighed. Winter was definitely just around the corner. I glanced over at the kitsune standing across the room at a cherrywood wardrobe. He had drug me into the room and demanded I sit and wait. Why? If only I knew.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked. "Why am I up here?"**

**Keeping his back to me, he removed something from the wardrobe and examined it. His ears swivelled on his head, listening. Cocking my head to the side, I watched him with the curiosity to rival a kitten. He muttered a few things under his breath and made sure to check every inch of whatever it was he had in his hands.**

**"Yes," he said at length.**

**I sat straight, ears perked and waiting as he turned to me. What could this be? It was so weird. What did that 'yes' mean? What? What? **

**_'What' _indeed. As Youko held up the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen, I couldn't help but wonder...What exactly was this about? It appeared to be silk, very fine, black, rimmed gold and decorated with golden leaves. I stared blandly at him.**

**"I'm sure it'll look great on you."**

**He sighed.**

**"It's not for me, Lu'."**

**"Okay..." a few beats."Wait, me? No way. It's lovely, I mean, really. But it's too nice for me," I stuttered.**

**His shoulders slumped a bit, eyes closing for a moment.**

**"So, you don't remember?"**

**"Remember...what?" I asked.**

**Truth be known, I had gone through many a kimono in my time as a thief, but this was too extravagant. It was silk for God's sake! What could Youko mean by this?**

**"I gave you this kimono when we first met. Your other one was so ruined, we had to do something. You can't tell me that you don't remember," he said. **

**I thought for a bit. I remembered a kimono that they had given me, but I didn't recall it being so...fine. But if Youko said it was the one, then it had to be true. Why would he lie to me about that? **

**"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about," I said and smiled reassuringly. **

**"Right. But the lapse has gotten better, at least."**

**He crossed to me and draped it over my head. For a second, I only sat there, wondering what in the world had happened. Then a thought occurred. Youko had disappeared behind this curtain of black silk. Fine, beautiful, black silk that felt so wonderful to the touch...No way this could be so old.**

**"Well, try it on. I want to see if the adjustments were correct," Youko said, patting my head lightly.**

**I laughed. Of course, that's what it was about. A new kimono, or rather, a newly restored kimono for me to wear. Nostalgia? I wouldn't have been surprised if it were. I pulled it off and stood, only to shove the silver fox away.**

**"Go to the window or something," I jokingly snapped at him.**

**With a sigh, he obeyed.**

**"I don't see what difference it would make..." he muttered, but he kept his back turned.**

**Grinning, I changed, eager to see how it looked on me as well. I sharply tapped my foot on the floor.**

**"No peek."**

**"I was merely seeing if you were done," he explained.**

**"Uh-huh."**

**I brought the sash around my waist and tied it, pulling the ends taunt. Turning towards the mirror. Gold wasn't much of my color, but the black looked good. And it fit just as well as it looked. It left me feeling a tad vulnerable, I would have to be extra careful while wearing it. **

**"A very nice accent, don't you think?" Youko said, resting his head on my shoulder.**

**"It seems...just a bit...delicate. I'm rough on my clothes. Would really hate to ruin it..." I thought aloud.**

**His hands pressed gently on my hips.**

**"Well, maybe you could take a break from training for a while. It is rather cold out," he stated.**

**He would let me quit training, for longer than just today? But he had been working me like a dog since I got here, trying to control the Eye. What would I do without training? Or perhaps he had a raid planned sometime this week. That would be fun. It really had been a while since the last one. **

**"You'd let me? Wow, I feel special. For how long? Or do you just mean the rest of the day, seeing as you already let me have today off? You know I get bored easily," I pointed out.**

**"So I've noticed," he said, releasing me and heading towards the door.**

**With his hand on the doorknob, he glanced back at me, a pleasant smile on his features. **

**"How would you like to show the others? I'm sure Shigure and Kuronue will find it a memory worth reflecting on, I did."**

* * *

**Relaxing with the thieves was even more of a trial than usual. There seemed to be some sort of commotion about...something or another. Rumor of a hunter wandering into the territory soon reached the two of us. Nothing other than rumor, though, it seemed. I sat at a circular table, Youko on my left, Irayu on my right, and Shigure straight across from me. He was proceeding to tell us the reason the rumor should be investigated. He said that the hunter was wolven, and what with Char not quite out of the picture, that could pose a problem.**

**I spared a look at Youko. He seemed not a bit perturbed by the hunter's presence in his territory, fully believing his plants would take care of him if he got too close. That could be true, but there were ways to avoid the plants. What if this certain hunter knew exactly how to do just that, snuck by and got into the hideout? What if he was spying on the place? What if, what if? So many 'what if's. I wasn't too worried about it myself, there were more than just dangerous flora out in the forest. **

**Youko propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. The conversation had already bored him. I chuckled, he reminded me of a little kid, if only for a short moment before regaining his composure.**

**"What-" he began.**

**"I know! Someone could keep a watch out by the woods and make sure no one unfamiliar gets too close!" Kana suddenly arrived at our table and added to our conversation.**

**"Wow, think of that all by yourself, did you?" Irayu asked.**

**"What do you think I sent Kuronue and Yomi away for?" way to state the obvious, fox. **

**She put a finger to her chin.**

**"So that's where they went off to...I wondered 'bout that," she said.**

**"Ya..." I said.**

**Kana sat to the side of Irayu and layed her head on her arms, drifting in and out of the conversation as it carried on. I had been doing the same thing since we had reached the downstairs. I didn't see the big deal about this hunter anyways. Yes, he was a wolf, but no, I did not feel any danger from him being here. It left me to think that Youko did as well. **

**Minutes pass and nothing of much importance happened. Drinks were passed around, Kana complemented the kimono and Youko shared a similar look. I may not remember wearing it all those years ago, but I had to admit that it didn't look that bad. To ruin it would be a fate worse than death, so I had decided to later go back and change out of the gorgeous thing. From then on, I would only wear it on special occasions. That seemed like a good idea.**

**An hour later, Kuronue and Yomi returned, claiming that the hunter had left. That sure calmed everyone down. No more threat of an outside force knowing our whereabouts. What a relief...**

**"And here, I believe it is time for us to discuss our next raid," his words only barely caught my attention.**

**At those words, Shigure, Kuro', and Yomi followed him to the fireplace. They sat and talked amongst themselves, going over schemes and plots, where, when, how. Things only the other thieves would know about. For some reason, that left me, Irayu, and Kana. Neither of them seemed interested in the new raid. Not without warrant either. Everyone would be informed of it soon enough. So there was no rush to be in their 'special' little circle. **

**A still came over the room in a hush that almost shook the air itself. My ears twitched, realizing this change automatically. This passed and the air became thick with a strange, smothering heat. Tension. Something was not right. There were too many people down here for the change to only be felt by one. I looked in the direction of the fireplace. Shigure caught my gaze and held it. He inclined his head to me and turned to Youko. They exchanged hurried words and cast wary glances at me. **

**Kuronue entered their conversation and Yomi stayed purposefully out of it. The three stood and crossed over to me. Youko gripped my shoulder. I knew what was going on, but never in a million years did I expect to see it happen. Besides the messenger from a month ago, who was shown where too go, someone had _found _the hideout. If my guess was correct, it was the 'hunter'. **

**"Go upstairs, Razor."**

* * *

**_Hmm...The way I had Youko say his little announcement about the raid has kinda bothered me...'Cause I can't remember why I put it the way I did. Man, that sucks. I think it was to get our Little Wolf's attention...Either way, it worked the way I wanted, she ignored him. Ha. I'm sorry if some of it didn't come out quite right and if it didn't make sense on a few parts. That kinda happens when you go brain dead and still keep typing. (I'm referring to the scene outside with her and Youko.) heh heh. It's funny how you have a plan for something and then it changes. Well? I wanna know what you people think! I finally got them together! I'm proud of myself! But if you didn't notice, it only seemed to be a bit of an after-thought, it wasn't the main focus of the chapter. There's a point to it, just wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! I want feedback! C'mon, help me out here! Well, until next time, gute nacht!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Her Reasons

_**Weee! Chapter 14! It seemes like it should be longer...Maybe it's just me. I hasd another song picked out for this, but I figured Truth would be a better fit. The content of this chapter changed as I typed it...heh heh. Now, there's no fight scene! **__**What?! **__**I originally had one planned out, but instead I changed Imien's personality without even noticing it and...BOOM! No fight scene. It wouldn't fit his profile. Or at least the vision of him in my head...Something doesn't quite seem right in this chapter. It carried out the right way, but it ends...kinda off. Feels like there should be more. It doesn't matter though, cause the chapter is done and as promised...Here's Chapter 14!**___

* * *

Chapter 14: Her Reasons

_**(Truth by Seether)**_

If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive?

**I nodded shortly, but with no intention of doing as I was told. I stood and exited the room. Irayu watched after me. She knew I wouldn't really leave. Something was going on and I had to know what it was. The thieves had their eyes on me as well. 'A wolf.' That's what this hunter was, and with such tension around me, there had to be a connection. They weren't fooled, they could tell. Without a doubt this so-called hunter was from my Pack - no, **_**Char's **_**Pack. He was either sent by Char himself, which was the more probable idea, or he came of his own will. And who knew, maybe 'he' ****was a she. **

Though I'm closer to wrong

**I turned the corner and leaned against the wall. By this time, I was considering using the Kitsune Eye to transform. No, Youko would notice immediately. Settle for waiting it out behind the wall. Irayu's slender hand passed along the corner of the wall and the rest of her came into view soon after. I pulled her over, putting a finger to my lips. No way was she going to blow this. She nodded.**

**I listened carefully as the silence spread throught the hideout; almost to the point where you could feel it if you paid enough attention.**

**A strong force threw open the doors and the 'hunter' entered the hideout. I peeked my head around the corner. Youko stood closest to the intruder, the first to attack if need be. Next was Shigure, ready and willing to back the kitsune one hundred and ten percent. Kuronue was a ways off and stood closer to me and Irayu, he was undoubtedly told to keep a watch on me. Youko was taking no chances on either of us going for the other. And though I hadn't blacked out in a few weeks, it was still possible. **

I'm no further from right

**This supposed hunter...had been General of the Southern Elemental Pack's army. I had trained and promoted him myself. There was no mistaking it, olive skin, dark green eyes, short white-as-snow hair spiked in every which direction, and an air of dignity about him along with the usual wolven pride. But what stood out even more than his hair were the two parallel scars running the length of his face. The first was longer and started way too close to his right temple and ended at the corner of his mouth. The other began beneath the right eye and cut across his lips before stopping on his chin. These wounds were inflicted by one of Char's lackeys during the slaughter of the Pack(half of it at least), the time I had not been there to protect it. He was partially blind in his right eye...due to my mistake. There was no possible way I could forget Imien Kour, even with my memory lapse.**

And now I'm convinced on the inside

**He was not attacked when he entered the room, which would have been my first guess. No, instead Youko addressed him as calmly as he would any enemy. Eyes and face devoid of emotion and his mind set on one thing: if nothing else, he would squeeze as much information out of this intruder as possible. **

**"What do you want, wolf?" Youko asked.**

that something's wrong with me

**Imien's eyes met Youko's, a flash of intense anger could be seen, but only for a split second. I looked to Irayu, remembering her telepathy. Though she didn't use it often, there was no doubt in my mind that she was then.**

**"What was he thinking just now?" I whispered.**

**She remained focused on the General for a few agonizing moments before turning her attention to me. **

**"He called Youko a bastard." she replied.**

Convinced on the inside,

**I blinked.**

**"But they don't even know each other."**

**"How do you know?" a few seconds passed,"Or...it could be that he was the reason you were lax on your duties as Alpha, the reason you left."**

you're so much more than me, yeah

**Oh...Of course, that made sense. Youko was the reason I left the Pack so often. In fact, I was with him when the attack that devastated half of my Pack had taken place. That was how Imien had lost the majority of sight in his right eye. I began to doubt the point of hiding behind this wall. The General knew I was here, all he wanted was to speak with me. Why else would he come directly to the hideout? **

**'How did he get this far anyway?' I thought.**

**"I don't know, he's concentrating on you right now. He's panicked, Blue. I don't sense any ill-intent or vengeance towards you or Youko..."**

**"Allow me to speak with the Alpha. I won't cause you any harm," Imien's statement sang the same tune as Irayu's.**

**I spared a glance at her, but she was solely fixed on the situation to notice.**

**"If by 'Alpha' you mean the leader, that would be me," the kitsune replied.**

**"You know which Alpha I'm talking about, fox. Where is she?" the General's eyes narrowed as he spoke.**

**I had promoted Imien for a reason, he took his job seriously and was a fierce protector. He had a temper though and it was beginning to show. His dark eyes were glaring straight at Youko, his fists clenched tight. He **_**didn't **_**want to start a fight. But who would? One wolf against a whole room full of skilled thieves, one of which was the great Thief King Youko Kurama. The fox alone would be difficult for even a veteran like Imien to get past, almost impossible. **

**"There's only one leader here," Youko was intent on throwing him off track.**

**"Liar! Lunaris is here, I can smell her! I was around her long enough to have that scent marked in my brain till the day I die. Where-is-Lunaris?" his voice was tipping on angry, pitch rising.**

No there's nothing you say that can salvage the lie

**He had to leave. Now. If he got any angrier, if any of the thieves felt hostility on his part...he wouldn't survive. But what's worse, he said my name. None of the others knew my actual name, they knew me as Razor and Blue. There were only four that knew my name. It had been important that my identity remain secret. I wanted to forget my life at the Pack, start over, new name, new life. As Imien spoke my name, it seemed to echo from every thief in the room. They knew, by word of mouth who Lunaris Alpha had been. Every Pack's Alpha was always known for something. My Pack had been known for quite a bit, especially during my father's time. Victorious in wars, peacemakers, powerful wolves, the whole lot. But my time as Alpha wasn't so glorious as time went on, it bored me after a while. My performance as a leader obviously fell. That was how I landed here.**

**"What now?" I asked Irayu.**

**"Youko's wondering how you know 'this mangy whelp.'" she answered.**

**In spite of the situation, I laughed. Imien was everything but a 'mangy whelp.'**

**"Do not call me a liar. If I say there is no one here called Lunaris, there isn't."**

**"'They obviously knew each other. If Lu' were to talk to him, perhaps he'd calm down,'" Irayu quoted.**

**"Who was that?" I questioned.**

**"Shigure. Both him and Kuro' think it would be better with you out there. Youko's stubborn though," the silver wolf replied.**

**She paused before turning to me.**

**"I think so, too."**

But I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised

**Her eyes searched mine, searched my thoughts. I didn't try to hide them, there was no reason too. **

**"And you want to," she said.**

**It was true, my blood had begun to boil even if they had only shared a few words. No fight had broken out, a slight bit of shouting from Imien, but that had been all. Perhaps he really did only want to talk. **

**"If she had the gall to betray the Pack, then she should be able to face me!"**

And now I'm deprived of my conscience

**I sighed. There it went. I **_**betrayed **_**the Pack. That word would stand out in the mind of every thief in the hideout. If I had betrayed the Pack, a union of close-nit wolves that relied on each other, what would stop me from doing the same to them? Of course, that had always been my fear. What if I **_**did **_**happen to betray them, the ones that were so close to me? That had been my primary fear when making the decision to mate Youko. What if...I hurt him...Like I had my Pack? Imien was living proof of what a neglectful Alpha can produce. Indirectly, I had blinded my best General, and destroyed half of my Pack. My responsibility. My fault. Maybe it was time for me to redeem myself. **

and something's got to give

**Tiresome, aggravating. That was what this conversation had turned into. It was bringing up old memories, the same emotions; ancient history. My standing had been moved, no longer was I a part of the Pack, let alone its leader. So why had Imien turned rogue and come to find me? And under no apparent order. There was no doubt in my mind that he had come of his own free will. Imien was not one to carry out an order if it went against his principals. Meaning, that Char had no control over this wolf. Knowing Imien, he probably resigned as soon as he found out who would be taking my place.**

Deprived of my conscience

**I pulled my head around the corner to compose myself. Youko would not hold back for long. If I didn't speak up soon, a carnivorous plant would be munching on his innards. Either that or a number of thieves would be on his tail. Youko wouldn't waste his time on the ex-General. Most likely he would hunt me down, asking me how I knew the spikey-haired wolf. No doubt about it, he'd want to know how I knew Imien.**

**I inhaled deeply.**

This all belongs to me, yeah

**"I won't harm your brood, just allow me to speak with-"**

**"Lunaris?" I said, stepping out form behind the wall."Sorry, she's not here right now. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if relayed the message."**

**Imien's eyes took on an expression of shock, as the voice of his former commander came from a raven-haired wolf in an elegant, silk kimono. I had never worn a kimono around my Pack, except on the few occasions when it was required. Even then, the guise had never been as fine as this. I smiled. For one fleeting moment, I felt as though I had returned to the Pack...as Alpha. Shocked as he was, Imien only lost a few seconds of composure, nostalgia overcome. His face instantly turned morbidly angry, wasting no time in showing his opinion.**

I'm beaten down again, I belong to them

**"Lunaris, you taitor...Do you know what he's doing? Do you know what he's done to **_**your **_**Pack?!" he snapped.**

**"It's not my problem anymore, Imien," I answered, as calm as I was able.**

**"Like Hell! You abandoned the Pack for your own selfish desires! And then let that **_**disgrace **_**of a wolf take over!" he spat.**

**"Take it up with the Elders. They were the ones who chose him, not me. I was still searching for a replacement when they summoned me," I explained.**

**"That doesn't change a thing! You gave up. You knew what he wanted and what he could do, yet you did nothing to prevent it."**

Beaten down again, I've failed you

**Those words...so true...they struck a nerve. I might as well have condemned the Pack by stepping down. But that did not give Imien the right to damn me for it. Someone so young should not have even become Alpha. Not just because the level of power recommended, but the time and skill required to run the Pack itself. For The Betterment of the Pack, that was the creed. I wasn't the strongest, not by a long shot. In fact, Imien could have been Alpha if I had not been born. The heir was always the strongest of the Alpha's pups or the only pup. I was an only child, so the title went to me. **

**"I was young, immature, and under more stress than anyone that age should be."**

**"And that cleans your slate? 'Young, immature, stressed.' That doesn't relieve you of your duties, Lunaris."**

I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them

**True...But I couldn't help trying to get my point across, whatever it turned out to be. I wasn't entirely sure.**

**"Someone like that, can get bored easily and then get carried away even quicker. I couldn't help myself...If you knew the elders were making a mistake, you should have spoken to them. I didn't know who they had chosen until afterwards," I said.**

**In one swift, fluid movement, Imien had managed to grab ahold of my kimono in one hand and my forearm in the other. I could see his scars even more vividly, to where I almost wanted to close my eyes and withdraw. It was too close, the memory was hard to force back, so I turned my face away. I could feel his eyes, watching, waiting for some other reaction. When there was none, he forced the words out.**

**"Mina looked up to you...You were her hero...I want you to understand why I came..." his voice was low, almost where I couldn't hear it.**

**Imien had arrived in a rage and continued to stew in it. He only needed to vent. That was why he wanted to see me. To find out if anything had changed since I left. If I would help. But bringing up Mina...was a very low blow...**

Beaten down again, I've failed you

**"I know...but I can't help. He's still too strong for me..."**

**"You could at least try."**

**My face whirled back to his, looking dead center in his eyes.**

**"I did."**

The deception you show is your own parasite

**The temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees as the tensions rose, but it was thick with bristling thieves waiting for their cue. It never came. Youko's pressence overpowered their own and they knew to stick to themselves. Even Shigure and Kuronue held back. No one need lift a finger as long as Youko was closest. But I never once saw or sensed him until he was directly by us. Imien was about to catch his second wind and continue his rant, but he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. I jumped slightly, surprised by his sudden violent action. It seemed Imien was too, for he froze in place, not daring to avert his eyes. Youko's voice shook him out.**

Just a word of advice you can heed if you like

**"It would be in your best interest if you removed your hands from my mate."**

**Imien didn't release me immediately, but his demeanor did shift. Those deep green eyes took in my own blue shades, searching for any hint of denial or affirmation. There was neither. I had gotten so used to him saying it, that it had become almost natural to hear him say "my mate." All distaste fled from his facade as his grip lightened and then fell away. The motion caused my kimono to slip just enough to show the mark, before it was covered again. That was all he needed as proof. **

**"He'll find out, you know. Somehow he'll find out. And he'll be pissed," Imien warned.**

**Youko pulled me back a few steps, keeping his eyes on the wolf in front of him. **

**"Let him."**

**Imien stepped backwards, sighing to himself. **

**"I came for your help, but I guess that didn't work out so well. I apologize for intruding."**

And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me

**No way...He was going back? But...**

**"H-how are they?" I asked before he could reach the doors.**

**He looked back.**

**"As well as the rest."**

Convinced on the inside you're so much more than me, yeah

**He said it simply enough, but his eyes spoke louder: "Think about it." It was cryptic to those who had watched. The only ones who knew what any of it meant, were me and Imien. I nodded and he left. Just like that, the drama came and went. Without a fight. Things needed to end this way more often. I could live a peaceful life if that were the case. Well, almost, being a thief would prevent perfect harmony, but it would be better than this, better than knowing that those I once loved were being affected by my age-old mistake...What could I do, but feel guilty? If I did nothing, more events like this one would take place, meaning no time for true relaxation. I would still have a connection to Char. **

**'Mina...' I thought sadly.'I'm sorry I disappointed you..."**

I'm beaten down

* * *

**_Anyone else see what I mean by it ending a bit off. I don't mean the actual chapter, but how and when Imien left. It seems like there should be more in there...I don't know. Ooh, how's that? Seems that our heroine is closer to Imien than she lets on. And who is Mina? Hmm...Curious. Just gonna have to wait for number 15! Anyway...I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review! I love yoouu, pleeeaaase reviiieeew! Wow, that rhymed. haha. Take it away cute, little, fox kit Shippo!_**

**_Shippo: Good bye and don't forget to review!_**

**_Jay: Aw, so cute!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Time And Again

_**Okay...Sorry for the late update, I felt a tad iffy about it, but a second opinion has helped me quite a bit. Not much to say...I just got back from a 3-day vacation and I'm rather tired and at a lack of words. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **_

_**Random thought: Colors by Crossfade.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**That night was a-buzz with the events of the day. A melee of discussions about how trustworthy I was. According to some, I had lied to the them about who I was, what else could be hiding from them? That wasn't all true, but it did have a point. I **_**was **_**going around by the aliases of Razor and Blue, never mentioning my proper name in their presence. No one had outright asked me who I was. So, technically, I hadn't lied to them. But it was still quite understandable.**

**Another topic of the hour: Kuro', Shigure, and Youko, had they known? I snuck in on this conversation and could point out exactly who was a part of it. I wouldn't though. As I would be recounting all of the talks to Youko later on, he would, without doubt, investigate. Even if I asked him not to. He was probably having a few chats himself, but he would want behind the scenes info, to know if they were telling him everything. A tired out cliche, one that I had hoped to avoid. Somehow the past just kept catching up to me, and bringing up the same old crap.**

**Now, lying on my side in the bed that now belonged to both of us, I waited for Youko's judgement. It wouldn't be too harsh of a punishment, but coming from him, I never knew what to expect. A lavender colored blanket was pulled over my mouth and nose. It was warm and smelled of clovers, not a relaxing scent, but one of my favorites. Curling my arm under my head, I wondered how I could fill the hole I had dug around myself. Preferably without me in it and without coming in contact with Char. However, that continued to seem impossible. Char was at the core of all of this, and it looked like he wasn't about to leave. **

**"It won't go away..." I wimpered, covering my head with the blanket.**

**"Did you honestly expect it to?"**

**I sighed, sensing his presence so near that it would have shocked me any other day. Not now. I didn't want this now. I wanted to sleep and forget. Not now, not possible. I forced my eyes closed and blocked him from my mind. Why him? Why was I shutting him out? He usually made me feel so much better. But...I didn't want to. I had gone back into my shell and, by God, I would stay there until I felt one hundred percent better.**

**A wary, fluttering hand tugged at a strand of hair poking out from the cover. My eyes popped open, along with a dose of the evil eye, and pulled the blanket off of my head. Youko was lying beside me, still expecting an answer. His own face as blank as ever. He watched my glaring eyes for some time before closing his own and sighing. I scoffed and grabbed the blanket, once more covering my head. See if he likes the cold shoulder for a bit. I didn't want to talk now, couldn't he see that? He placed a hand on what he knew for a fact to be my head, pressing it into the pillow. I growled. What did he think he was doing? He was going to end up without a hand if he didn't stop. **

**I slapped his hand away, tossing the blanket aside in the process. He gripped my wrist. His eyes locked with mine. Stern, persuasive, amber colored eyes...Right now, I **_**hated **_**them; so cold and merciless. It was no wonder why some people came to be frightened of him. **

**"Go away. I'll talk when I feel like it," I said.**

**"Now's a better time than later," he replied.**

**I groaned and rolled over, my back to him.**

**"I'm tired, **_**now**_**. Later, when I'm feeling better, maybe I'll comply, but **_**now **_**I would like to sleep."**

**"Is that how you intend to deal with it? Sleep?" the kitsune asked.**

**I growled again, twisting my head around to him.**

**"Yes, and I'll sleep till the end of the frikkin' world if I have to!" I snapped.**

**His hand found my shoulder and he forced my entire body back on to the bed, his grip tighter than expected. I stared at the fox in shock. Why such violent action? It wasn't worth all that. He lowered his face to mine, lips hovering just above my own. His eyes and words were both appologetic and assertive.**

**"Lunaris, you can't run. We've witnessed that now. Char, we can deal with later. At the moment, I want you to tell me **_**who **_**that trespassing wolf was."**

**I didn't want to talk about that! I didn't want to talk about any of it. Telling him about Imien and Mina would bring up the memories. The Kitsune Eye was taking advantage of Imien's arrival and the many different memories of them were bubbling up to the surface. If I were to tell him, they would appear. Most likely, I would black out, losing myself. Then it wouldn't matter, he would not know any more. But I had gained so much control, I didn't want to lose it so suddenly.**

**Youko wanted answers though. He was waiting patiently now for them. But he would be there for quite a while, and I wouldn't say anything until I calmed myself down. Which would in turn, calm the King of Thieves before me. Not that being pinned was helping matters...It just added fuel to the fire that **_**made **_**me defy his will. He was only like this when something stressful had reared it's ugly head. I understood that, but, **_**good Lord**_**, he didn't have to be so aggressive about it.**

**"I'll explain it when you let me go," I reasoned.**

**A strange expression came to his face. Something, a flash of pain, quickly stifled and cast aside. What was that? **

**"That hurts," I added.**

**Youko seemed shocked, as if he had forgotten that he had me pinned by the shoulder. He quickly relinquished his grip and turned away. He raised himself to a sitting position, focusing his eyes on the bed.**

**"I'm sorry, Blue..." he said.**

**I sat up along side him, sighing. Tensions were high again. But we could overcome, we always had. Though, I had left the last time, ran away. I rested my head against his shoulder.**

**"I know." I waited a few seconds before speaking again."He was the general in my Pack. I trained him myself. That didn't mean that I was stronger than him, but I was close to him..."**

**I pulled away from him and leaned back against the headboard. **

**"He had a family that I also became close to. His mate's name was Chyuki, they had a daughter named Mina...I had kinda saved her from drowning. I didn't know who she was then, until Imien saw me with her. He rushed over and took her from me,"I smiled."and he was so happy, he had been searching for her...So he invited me to the house on her behalf. That was when I met Chyuki. She was so sweet and kind to me. In thanks for rescuing little Mina, she let me stay and eat with them that night."**

**I paused, feeling Youko's stare on me. **

**"Imien took me in for a while, watched over me. Did more than my **_**father**_**," I said, closing my eyes.**

**"This was after Jaen died," Youko thought aloud.**

**Jaen, my mother...Some unknown **_**illness **_**had killed her. Things had been fine before she died. Father's ability to think clearly went with her. I always swore that he had given up and lost his mind. That was when Char showed up...And ruined my life. **

**"Yeah...With father having a mental breakdown, I kinda adopted Imien as...almost a substitute. Not quite a father figure, but I became close to him and his family. Imiem took me into his home, allowed me to stay, be with his mate, his daughter...I adopted Mina too, as a little sister. I made a silent vow to protect her."**

**I glanced over at Youko, his eyes were examining mine carefully. I wasn't sure at the moment what he was searching for, all I could tell...was that I had become very tired all of the sudden. The realization of this made clear to me by the fact that his eyes were surrounded by a haze of black, his eyes standing out brightly. In them I saw the beginning of my career as a thief, Youko himself, my failure to comply with the elders, a failing battle of dominance with Char, my past. The future, luminous, was the two of us, no connection to the Pack whatsoever, my hopeful. As for the present...all I could see were those brilliant, golden orbs. Such that so easily saw through the facade I had tried to build.**

**Before I could blink the haze away, something very warm and firm pressed itself against my cheek. The smokey haze lifted and I noticed that his hand rested there. His eyes still regarded my face curiously. I scoffed at myself, what a fool. No one could 'outfox' the fox. He found something hidden, maybe something that I didn't know was there. But what could he think of it all? I had loved and betrayed them. Imien had been right. What would happen now? What could I do?**

**"You've never spoken so fondly of your Pack before," he said.**

**I blinked and turned away from his hand, a wan smile pulling at my lips. I quickly compiled my thoughts, it seemed at the moment that I needed an excuse. Only...I couldn't find one.**

**"Well...You get...I...I don't know..." I stammered.**

**"You can't find an excuse to hide behind," he smirked.**

**With the same hand that had only a few seconds before been holding my face, came back to cup my chin. In one swift motion, he brought my lips to his and held it. The **_**only **_**thing to have ever gone right...being with him. If only everything could stay just the same...The smirk remained even when he pulled away, to move and whisper in my ear.**

**"I never knew you could get so attached to a little child."**

**It took about...three seconds to realize what he had said.**

**"You've never met this little girl, she's absolutely adorable!" **

**"Apparently so," he agreed.**

**His eyes remained on mine, holding a different light. He was teasing me, without needing to say a single word. He knew I missed her and that I didn't like letting him see that, it was awkward. He didn't **_**need **_**to say anything, but that was not what he was known for.**

**"You miss her."**

**"So?" I replied quickly.**

**The fox was quiet for a few seconds, the grin fading bit by bit. He looked almost thoughtful. What else could he possibly find to ask me?**

**"What?" I asked.**

**He blinked only once and then recovered his usual, seemingly emotionless state, though still keeping his eyes on me. **

**"I'm sorry for injuring you," he said.**

**I smirked back at him. **

**"And you believed that?"**

**A low growl fell upon my ears and I soon found my hands pinned to the side of my head, Youko's own weight keeping me down. I laughed, smiling up at the fox. His amber eyes took me in. His grip loosened and he slipped his hands up behind my head. I reached up and ran my own hands through his hair, rubbing the base of his ears. He made a low humming noise, almost like a cat's purr, and rested his head on my chest. **

**I watched him quietly, thinking over what had happened previously that day. Imien had come to the hideout to inform me about the Pack's condition, but instead used the time to blow off steam. I didn't blame him, couldn't. Not after what I did. All I had told him was true, but so was the point he had tried to make. The facts just kept circling around each other, following the same path, running laps around my head. **

**The truth...could not be denied, no matter how far into my subconscious I tried to shove it. Char was destroying my Pack. In all actuality, if I had not left, it wouldn't be that way. My reasons were selfish, clouded by boredom. Something father had never known: I was never meant to be Alpha. My mental state wouldn't allow for it, I got bored too easily. Life as a thief fit me better. It was unpredictable, never knowing if you'd make it out alive, but always escaping by the nail and learning to improve yourself. It was dangerous and wild, and absolutely perfect. **

**But the steps took to get there were much less than perfect. Someone like Imien could have their trust completely severed...by someone like me running a rat race to "freedom." Even worse, the damage done to a child by that same person's mistake. There was no telling what kind of opinion Mina had of me now. And all because I wanted a different life...Later because I wanted to be with Youko.**

**I curled my fingers into his fine, silver hair and relished the moment. No more peace, not for me. I knew what I had to do.**

**"My own selfish desires..." I muttered.**

**Youko picked up his head and stared at my blank face.**

**"Lunaris..."**

**"That **_**name**_**! I don't even want to hear it. Not from you or anybody else!" I snapped.**

**He raised himself, letting my arms fall down through his hair and to my side. Not wanting to let them stay there, limp as noodles, I began to fiddle with the sash of my kimono.**

**"Alright, but you can't run from it. The name, the Pack, they're **_**still **_**part of you," he stated.**

**"I know..." I wispered.**

**I rolled on to my side once more, with my back to him. Hollow...That was a great way to explain it. My heart...my stomach...Shigure's delicious stew wasn't enough to get me out of this funk. A new day, that would help. Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight. Tonight I needed to stay away from the thieves. Mind my own matters, relax, save the deep thinking for tomorrow.**

**Sighing, I buried my face in my arms. Too much. This was too much for such a short amount of time, everything was starting to pile up. **

**"All I want is for it to go away..." I wimpered under my breath.**

**Youko's warm touch on my shoulder was a wonderful sensation. The warmth itself was something I couldn't dare ignore, neither consciously nor subconsciously. So soothing to the point that it spread into my mind, somehow clearing it. I could get through this, all I needed was some time to figure something out. With a little help of course. Youko, Kuronue, Shigure, Irayu, Kana...Imien. He could help too.**

**It almost seemed that the light bulbs going off in my head were completely visible. Youko's hand retracted and he rose from the bed. My ears twitched at the change and I sat up, watching him quizzically. **

**"Where are you going?" I asked.**

**The kitsune's eyes lit for a moment.**

**"I can hear the gears turning in your head. They're so loud, I can't stand to be close to you," he answered.**

**"Your comedic expertise inspires us all," I stated blandly, glaring at the fox.**

**He smirked.**

**"It should."**

**He placed a hand on my head, scratching behind a lazy ear. My eyes fluttered closed. That was one way he could always win me over...Such power in just a simple motion, amazing. His breath tickled my ears as his words fought through the fog of my brain.**

**"I'm going to get you some food. In the meantime, why don't you go deal with that friend of yours, he's still on the premises."**

**"My friend?" Who did he mean? I had lots of friends in the hideout. Or at least I did until Imien had shown up...Oh. That's who he meant. That was it, right?**

**"Imien?" I questioned.**

**He laughed.**

**"Yes, the general, he's in the garden. Invite him back. You can have a more intellectual conversation away from everyone else."**

**"Okay..." I said.**

**Though the 'gears' he had mentioned earlier were still going, they were turning at a slower pace than usual. They chinked together one last time and began to run quickly again. **

**"Imien's still here?" **

**"Now didn't I just say that?" Youko mocked.**

**I shoved him away and swung my legs over the edge. **

**"Alright. I'll get him. But you-" I pointed a finger in his face,"you had better bring the food."**

**"As promised," he replied, undeterred. **

**"Right," I said, hopping off the bed.**

**I placed a hand on his chest and shoved him at the door.**

**"Now, off you go."**

**Youko nodded shortly, a small grin on his face.The door closed with a snap and I released an exasperated sigh. This had turned into such an exhausting day. Now where did that fox say Imien was? The garden. Right...I walked over to the window, not sure what to expect. Could I honestly see him from here? The room overlooked the clearing of the garden Youko had put so much time and effort into creating. It was an amazing view from any perspective. And from this high up, I saw him. In the clearing, the spikey haired wolf sat hunched over on the edge of the fountain. I opened window and breathed deep the sharp air.**

**"And here **_**I **_**go..."**

**Stepping on to the cold, hard ground of the garden, I gazed about the orchards and rose bushes. It was a wonder Youko was able to grow them all in such close proximity to each other. It also left one to wonder if he had anything else to do with his time. Did he train? Actually, I had asked that myself one time. And truthfully, I didn't know the answer. The only time I ever knew of him "training" was when he sparred with me. Per chance he worked in the garden to pass the time, more bored than he let on?**

**I would never know the I answer. But Kuronue had said that he had started work on it after I had left them. Of course, that was common sense. It was only a few years after I left that they acquired the hideout. Who cared? It was beautiful; a miracle in some ways. And it was the perfect place to relax and unwind, perhaps solving the riddle of **_**why **_**he spent so much time there. **

**The scent of apples and other fruits lit up my senses and awoke my mind, the chilly air helped with that as well. The sharpness of the air cleared through my thoughts, allowing me to think about my mission. To find Imien, ask for his help. We needed as much as we could get. Insider information, outsider skill, thieves and rogues. Or **_**rogue**_** in Imien's case. Thieves like me, Youko, Kuronue, and the rest, working to restore order to a Pack that shouldn't even exist in the same lifetime. I shouldn't even be connected to it anymore. The Alpha was severed, banished, it shouldn't matter. It shouldn't, but it did. An Alpha turned rogue...was still deeply in tune with her Pack.**

**Imien's voice sounded loud and clear in my ears, they twitched violently.**

**"What do you want, **_**Alpha**_**," he spat bitterly.**

**My head lowered, involuntary submission. I hated when someone spoke to me that way. Especially someone I once cared about. No doubt Mina's reaction would be even worse. I sighed and raised my eyes to meet his. Vicious green eyes bored into my skull. No way he wanted **_**my **_**company. I lowered my own and bent down to one knee, bowing my head close to the ground.**

**"I came to ask for your help...General," I said, eyes never leaving the grass below my feet.**

**He scoffed mockingly and turned his head, only to whip it back around to face me. A wicked grin spread across his marred face.**

**"The **_**almighty **_**Lunaris bows to others now? Is that something Youko's taught you? Did someone finally-**_**finally**_**-find a way to break the great Alpha's powerful will. The Thief King's turned you into a mongrel that crawls the ground with it's tail between it's legs, begging for scraps."**

**Next thing I knew, I was on my feet again, hand gripping Imien's throat so tight it threatened to snap. It was my turn to bore a hole in his head, straight through to his brain. Anger coursed through my veins. He had insulted my pride, insulted my mate. **

**"I wouldn't put so much stock in things I didn't know if I were you, mutt. I have not sunk so low as to take this kind of crap from the likes of you. Youko has been the most generous of hosts the past month and a half, and any time before," I hissed through gritted teeth.**

**...And I realized then, the dull, yet painful thump beneath my hand, racing at top speed...his discolored facade...green eyes bloodshot, yet still holding the fury of a torn wolf...His own, unrelenting grip on my wrist, talons tearing into the flesh...I loosened my hold on him and eventually let go, as did he. Preferring instead, to laugh in my face, daring me to lash out again.**

**"A 'generous host?' Taking that mark into consideration, I'd say he's been **_**very **_**generous towards you," he laughed.**

**A fresh surge of anger filled my head and I took another lunge at the general, this time releasing Artemis. The folded blade rested ever so lightly against his throat, any sudden move and beautiful wolf blood would be spilt. But other than react as anyone else would, he reached out and held my elbow, steadying the blade.**

**"Go ahead," he dared."That's just more blood on your hands."**

**My eyes locked with his, an intense glaring contest. Minutes seemed to pass and I almost felt my fingers slip on the fan. Then they did, and the weapon fell to the ground...as Imien's steel fist connected to my gut, leaving me winded and sputtering on the grass. Eyes wide and unbelieving, I gasped for breath, clutching my stomach. I never would have guessed he would do something so low. But, of course, he had still had a long way to go before he reached my level.**

**"Writhe on the ground, it's only less than you deserve."**

**He bent and lifted my chin. Narrow, pained eyes stared defiantly back at him. **

**"You won't harm me. Why?" he asked.**

**I had attacked him twice and yet both times, thought better of it. Why had I done that? My heart and mind had every intention to rip him to shreds, and yet I had stopped before inflicting any damage.**

**"I...used to admire you," I said quietly,"and your whole family." **

**His eyes became apathetic, masking everything he had shown merely seconds before. Imien grabbed my forearm and dragged me to my feet. My legs felt slightly heavy, but the strength returned and I was able to stand. Bracing myself, I looked back into his eyes.**

**"I came looking for you, because I want to help free the Pack...For Mina if no one else," I explained.**

**He sighed, mask falling. Mina again. She was a weakness for both of us. He rested his hands on my shoulders, steadying himself. Had he not expected this? Had he honestly expected me to turn my back on him and his family after all they had done for me?**

**"Where can we talk?"**

**Youko was waiting when we arrived at the room. Two bowls filled with stew were waiting on us. Imien's vicious green orbs flashed when they landed upon Youko. A staring contest seemed to have materialize right in front of me. An intense moment that made my hair stand on end. A scoff from Imien ended it abruptly. He decided to let bygones be bygones, or so he said. The past couldn't be changed.**

**We ate and talked about different things, but mainly what I planned to do to help the Pack. In truth, I had no plan. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to go back and see Chyuki and Mina before I did anything. Towards the end, Imien agreed to let me come back with him, if I would allow him to come up with the plan. That was fine with me, but Youko wouldn't let me leave without him, a slight problem. The general and the thief exchanged cold glares, before arriving at a stalemate. **

**Me, Youko, and Imien would return to the Pack in a week or so, allowing time to train and formulate an actual plan. He had also said that it would be safe if we brought another wolf along with us. But who? Shigure? Irayu? Shigure would want to protect me by coming, but so would Irayu. Big brother? No, they knew of him as a thief. Irayu they didn't know. I told Imien my decision and he agreed that her telepathy would be useful.**

**Afterwards, I lead him to a vacant room, where he would stay with us until we set off for the Pack. I told him to make it his home till then. When I returned to my room, Youko was sitting at the window, watching the dark night sky. His eyes turned to meet me quietly. He motioned for me to sit next to him and I obeyed, leaning back against him. His arms encircled my waist, tightening. I flinched, hoping he didn't notice. My ribs were still a tad sore.**

**"When you were in the garden...what'd he say to you?" he asked.**

**My mind reeled for a moment. Imien had said a lot of things. Hurtful things that spoke volumes in my brain. He also had said a few things that made me wake up. It was complicated.**

**"He blew off steam..." I answered.**

**"Did he?" he mused."And what did you do?"**

**"I swallowed my pride and asked for his help."**

**"Hm..."**

**His hand glided over my stomach again. I twitched once more, more visibly this time. He turned my body to face him, eyes locked on mine. He knew. I couldn't fool him, not in a thousand years. Youko tended to get very possessive when it came to me or another member of his thieves.**

**"Then why are you injured?" he inquired.**

**I didn't answer, I couldn't. If he got angry, and he would, there was no telling what could happen. This was Youko's territory, Imien had trespassed once, but having been left alone, owed him his life. A life at which he would gladly destroy if the general dared to cause **_**any **_**damage, especially to his mate.**

**"Don't hurt him...I deserved it, all of it..." I wispered.**

**Instead of immediately leaving in search of the wolf, as I had predicted, the fox pulled me closer, resting his head on my own. **

**"Don't ever hold back against him, Blue, treat him like you do everyone else," he instructed.**

**I nodded, clutching to his shirt, afraid of what letting go would bring. Before long, I had slipped into a sort of daze, not sure of what was going on around me. My mind was a blank as Youko placed me in the bed and lied next to me, allowing me to cling to him a little while longer. Absorbed in his scent, I drifted off to sleep wishing nothing more than to stay right there for eternity...**

* * *

**_Whoooo...It is done...I hope you liked it. Please feel free to message and review(constructively). Later, 'gaters...Peace._**


	16. Chapter 16: Good Morning!

**_Hallo! Jay here! Finally getting around to updating this thing! Originally, this chapter was much longer, but I felt it was time to update, so I cut it in half. Sorry for the wait though, I was hit with inspiration concerning one of my original stories and I've been working on it for...well, before Halloween. And haven't even touched Harmless since. I thought by now it might be out of my system, but it's still not, so it might be a while before the next update. (It's always a while before the next!) But I promise to work on it more. Once again, I appologize for taking so long. By the way, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year- a little belated, but it's better than never! So without further ado...Chapter 16 of Harmless!_**

**_Oh, yeah! Random thought for the day: Thousand Foot Krutch. Really good band, look 'em up!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 16: Good Morning!_ **

**Waking the next morning was difficult. Or at least, getting up was difficult. I was awake for some time before stirring or examining my surroundings. The first thing to meet my eyes was that godforsaken sun, so bright it burned holes into people's eye sockets, namely mine. I groaned and shifted to face away from the giant star, hoping to bury my face in Youko's warm hair...No one was there. I blinked, not understanding at first, then growled at myself for sleeping in. There was no telling how long I had been out. **

**I groaned and sat up in the bed, raking a hand through my hair. Yesterday had been my day to rest and as far as I could see, it didn't seem that I gotten much of it. Youko had said that he would give me a day off from training, but if that were so, my day was spent. He should have woken me up...But he didn't.**

**"Hope he didn't go to kill Imien."**

**The words had left my mouth before they even registered to my brain. Imien...He stayed in the vacant room down the hall, him and Youko were not on good terms, he was an intruder on the kitsune's turf...**

**"Oh, boy..." I muttered, racing out of the room.**

**I hurried down the hall and wrenched open Imien's door. He wasn't there, the sheets on his bed were drawn up as if he hadn't even slept there. A panic started to spread through me. Youko and Imien both missing? There was no telling who'd kill whom if they came across each other with no one else around. Leaving the door open, I followed the corridor. **

**Before I could come to a stop I collided against something solid and fell to the floor. I cursed and scrambled back to my feet. I tried to continue, but a grip on my shirt kept me from moving. **

**"Where are you off to?" came Kuronue's voice.**

**I looked back over my shoulder. Kuronue could help, maybe he had seen one of them. I spun around and grabbed the bat by his collar.**

**"Where's Youko? What about Imien? Do you know where they are?" I asked in rapid-fire submission.**

**"Yes, no, and maybe. Why-"**

**"Where is he? Where is the fox?" **

**"I don't know. Now, why're you-" again he wasn't able to finish.**

**"Ugh...Talk later, bye," I said.**

**I knew that Kuronue would follow me, but as long as I found Youko (or Imien), everything would be just fine. Maybe. Unless Youko had already killed him. My feet raced faster, my mind going at a speed I never knew it could. Not that any of my thoughts made sense, they were jumbled even to me. Imien dead? Youko injured? Nah, I couldn't remember a time when someone other than me or Kuronue had hurt the fox. And if so, he never showed a single sign. **

**Upon entering the main hall, I almost fell to floor. No one. No, there was one person...**

**"KANA!" **

**I wrapped the inu in an enormous hug, pushing the shock of the thieves absence from my mind. The girl squealed as if not recognizing me. I leaped back, ears flattened to my head to muffle the sound. Oi, she had a loud voice...**

**"Frikkin' soprano...SHUT UP!" I tried to raise my voice above hers.**

**The purple haired girl blinked and the harsh sound ended abruptly.**

**"Oh. I didn' know it was you," she stated simply.**

**"We can tell," Kuronue said and unplugged his fingers from his ears.**

**I whirled on the bat. **

**"Oi! Do not stand behind me!" I snapped.**

**"Aye, Captain," he saluted.**

**"Don't do that either."**

**"Aye-"**

**I rounded him, grabbed his collar once **_**again**_**, and lifted a fist in warning. **

**"Do not screw with me today, bat. I'm not in the mood."**

**"Okay..." he replied, shrugging.**

**My eyes narrowed. No way he would just drop it at that, Kuro' had something else hidden up his sleeve. Despite the instinctive reaction to beware of the bat's mouth, I released him and turned back to Kana. **

**"But why would I want to do that anyway? That's supposed to be Youko's job."**

**As predicted, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. I swung around, my fist meeting his face solidly. **

**"I told you to shut up!"**

**"Ow...I was joking..." he muttered, rubbing his cheek.**

**I growled, sending the bat back a few more steps, and returned to questioning Kana. The girl was watching us with bright eyes, a small grin on her face. Upon seeing me, she quickly straightened her features. She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed. This action made her seem almost like a servant. Even the way she smiled, ready and willing to please, she really was a dog. A purple dog. She was wearing a lavender kimono that was dotted with silver petals. Her double-colored hair was gathered into a bun at the back of her head, only a few wayward strands escaping. **

**"You really like purple, don't you?" I asked.**

**"Yup!" she smiled."Now, what is it you were wanting, Razor?"**

**"I-"**

**Kuronue clapped a hand on my shoulder, already recovered from being punched in the face. I prepared to repeat the action.**

**"She was only looking for her beloved Thief King," he told her.**

**Well, it wasn't as bad as I had thought it might be. Still, I growled in warning and he took a step back, not wanting to dig himself any deeper so early in the day. The girl sighed, relieved.**

**"Was that all?" she jerked her thumb towards the entrance."Him an' all the other thieves are ou' there. That other wolf challenged him, I believe."**

**And yet she was saying all this as if it were an everyday event, as if there was nothing to fear from them getting into a fight. My eyes widened, feeling like they were going to pop out of my skull. A silent scream that I was sure radiated outward on to an audible frequency escaped my mouth as I ran towards the entrance of the hideout. But it was caught in my throat when I saw the battle before me. **

**A large circle of theives had surrounded the Thief King and the 'trespasser'. Youko, brilliant as he was, already had the upper hand. Imien was clearly exhausted. But Youko, too, was not without injury; after all, I had trained the general myself. The kitsune had his whip out, the tip gathered at his feet, only slightly banged up. The general was standing a few yards away, pausing only shortly to catch his breath before having to dodge the kitsune's whip. **

**I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, Imien had not arrived with a weapon. But someone had given him one...a long bladed katana and he used it well. Whenever he could not dodge the fox's weapon, he blocked it with the blade, not trying to slice it apart, just blocked. Apparently he had learned the hard way that the Rose Whip was harder than steel and was not affected by most weapons. A few complex maneuvers and Imien was close enough to land a solid punch to Youko's shoulder. Only one, then he was knocked aside with a crack of the whip. **

**Before the general had time to react, the whip had slipped and wrapped itself around his ankle. Raising the weapon, Imien was hoisted into the air and thrown roughly upon the ground, causing the thieves that had encircled them to scatter. Youko slackened the whip, brought it back to his side, and rushed at the fallen wolf. He stopped before reaching his body though and for a second only stared at it. A moment later, vines had erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Imien, lifting him off the ground and tightening. **

**They brought Imien's face up to meet the Thief King's. At his command, the bindings around his neck loosened by a fraction, allowing him to speak if he so wished. Youko was the one who spoke up.**

**"I believe I have won, general."**

**"Fair and square," Imien agreed.**

**The crowd seemed to have been holding it's breath and at their words a sigh of relief reached my ears. I raced up to Youko about the time he commanded the vines to release Imien. I growled and grabbed the kitsune by his shirt.**

**"OI!" I snapped.**

**Imien's heavy hand landed on my shoulder.**

**"I challenged him, Lunaris. I wanted to spar and felt he was the only worthy candidate," he explained.**

**I whirled on the veteran, placing my hands on his chest and shoving him back a few steps. **

**"You too!"**

**I growled in frustration, unable to find words to express my rage. I gripped my head with both hands and stalked away, feeling the gaze of the thieves on my back. Pulling my ears, I watched them exchange praises and exaspirations with each other as the crowd thinned and entered the hideout. The only ones left were Youko, Imien, Kana, and Irayu. Youko was watching me, an eyebrow raised curiously. My eyes narrowed at him and a smirk came to his face.**

**"You were worried," he stated.**

**"Ya think? I wake up and you're gone-along with the rest of the freaking hideout! What was I supposed to do?" I exclaimed.**

**"**_**Calmly **_**find someone who could tell you what was going on?" Shigure suggested as he exited the building.**

**I jumped at his voice. I'd barely been awake an hour and already I was on edge. This day was starting out to be a disaster. **

**"And where were you?" I asked?**

**"I was asleep," he answered with a yawn.**

**Another twist. **

**"So you don't even know what happened?" I questioned.**

**"The only ones who didn't come running when the fight started were you, Shi', and Kuronue." Irayu informed, adding afterwards,"Ya lumps..."**

**"I asked the big wolf, not the big-**_**mouthed **_**wolf, thank you," I muttered.**

**"I'm not deaf," she snapped.**

**I opened my mouth to retort, but Shigure had beaten me to it.**

**"Quiet, both of you! It's too early for this..."**

**"'Too **_**early**_**?' It's almost noon!" the silver wolf's eyes were about to bug out.**

**I couldn't tell why, but Irayu was even more agitated than usual. She growled to herself and stomped away, muttering under her breath. Imien's eyes were narrowed suspiciously at the alchemist, he too had noticed her change of mood. **

**"I wonder what's wrong with her..." Kana thought aloud.**

**Shigure wiped his face with a hand and upon removing it, revealed tired, masked eyes. It seemed everyone was a little off today. Me, Kuronue, and Shigure had overslept. The grey wolf was always a bit moody first thing in the morning...or whenever he happened to wake up. Irayu suffered the same, but she was awake when the fight began. There was no way to tell what was wrong with her. **

**"I'm gonna go an' find out," the inu said, beginning to walk away.**

**"How about let's leave that alone for a while," I stated.**

**It was not a question, but a warning. With Irayu already in such a bad mood, there was no doubt she'd have a few choice words to say to our well-meaning purple friend. I sighed and watched as Shigure turned his back and sauntered on inside the hideout. It was too much excitement for him so soon after waking. Kana was about to follow after the wolf, when she stopped, thought for a few seconds, and walked up to me. She smiled warmly and hugged my neck. Shocked, I took a step back.**

**"I think no less of you," she said before releasing me.**

**This surprised me even more, she knew who I was and didn't care. A light breeze seemed to sweep over me as I took in the weight of her brave words. It was uplifting despite Irayu and Shigure's bad moods and the shock of finding Youko and Imien in the heat of battle. I was glad she did not forsake me, such a kind person did not deserve the ill fortune of my mistake. **

**"Thank you, Kana," I said.**

**The inu's smile widened and I couldn't help but return it. She squealed with delight.**

**"Tee hee! I made you smile!"**

**She launched at me again with another hug and then hurried off to catch up with Shigure. I looked back at Youko, who was staring back at me with quiet, curious eyes. Imien had already left, but to where, I had no clue. And again...we had been left alone. I narrowed my eyes at the kitsune. Now what? I had not expected the two of them to be in the middle of a sparring match and now had no obvious reason to be there. Except...there was him, right in front of me, eyes a-light. There was a sly grin on his face as he reached out and gathered a lock of black hair into his hand.**

**"Why is it you rushed out here again, Razor?" he asked.**

**"Why do you always seem like you're up to something?" I retorted.**

**"Heh...I believe you came here to see me," he continued, twirling the strands around his fingers.**

**"I came out here to make sure you hadn't **_**killed **_**Imien," I corrected him.**

**I pulled my head back, his grip on my hair only tightened. I growled, one eye closed as he tugged a few more times roughly. Oi, he could be such an annoyance.**

**"So stubborn," he chuckled.**

**"Well, with you I have to be, now don't I?" I answered.**

**There was another fierce pull and I had the fleeting thought that he wanted me to become angry.**

**"Whatever would make you say that, my dear, beautiful, Lunar'?"**

**"Ya layin' it on a little too thick there, fox," I stated."What do you want?"**

**"What on Earth would give you the idea that I wanted something?" he continued.**

**"The fact that you keep talking, yet every word that leaves your lips is complete dribble," I replied.**

**"That's cold, Blue."**

**I scoffed and grabbed his hand before he could tug at my hair again. He smirked, finally letting go of my hair, simultaneously pulling me towards him. My reaction time a bit slow, a yelp of surprise was all time had allowed for. Youko's other hand came sliding around my waist, drawing my body closer to his. He leaned down, holding my eyes in his amber gaze. The light in those glowing orbs flickered, the sly grin of a mischievous fox had returned. His grip tightened and his lips pressed firm to my own. **

**A small whine sounded from deep inside my throat. My hand fell from his wrist and traveled into the silver locks of his hair. The other lingered on his shoulder, claws tracing over the mark. His arm that I had had a grip on slid around to press against my back and his hand to hold my head. The cold of the air seemed to diminish. Why had I not noticed he was so warm? **

**He pulled away from my mouth, drifting instead over my neck. He kissed the mark lightly, allowing his sharp canines to brush against it. I froze upon feeling the pressure, one slight movement and he could draw blood. There was a low chuckle from the fox as he sensed the change. I growled in reply.**

**"Worried?" he laughed.**

**"What would you expect?" I asked.**

**He lifted his head and planted another kiss to my lips. A cool, soothing wave rushed over me.**

**"Good morning, Lunaris," he wispered.**

**As he pulled away, I felt a pang of disappointment. This day had begun so stressfully, it would have been nice to spend the day with just him. I looked up at him, expecting him to announce that he had business to attend to. He breathed deep, placing a hand between my ears and scruffing my hair. With a low growl, I knocked his hand away. The kitsune laughed and that same hand came back to cup my neck.**

**"Training starts back tomorrow. The day is yours, spend it any way you wish," he said.**

_**Any way I wished? **_**Boy, he would regret saying those words. I straightened and waited until he had turned to walk away. A slight whine came from my throat as I launched myself at the thief, locking my arms around his neck. Piggy-back ride! He heaved a sigh and raised a hand to mine.**

**"That was not what I-"**

**"You said any way I wished," I pointed out."But...I have a quick question for you, fox."**

**There was another sigh.**

**"What is it?"**

**"Why do you hide your other tails?" I asked.**

**Youko was silent, contemplating the question...and the answer. Though apparently it wasn't as difficult a question as I thought.**

**"I suppose it's because they get in the way," he answered.**

**That made sense, but it wasn't what I expected. I thought he'd have some uber-clever reason of keeping all but one of his tails hidden. It was, in a way, just as disappointing as him ending our kiss the way he did.**

**"Oi...Youko, you're boooring," I said, my ears drooping.**

**"If you think so, then leave," he retorted.**

**"But you said I could spend the day any way I wanted," I complained."And I wanna spend it with you..."**

**He growled in defeat.**

**"Get off of me."**

**The cool tone of his voice told me that I needed to obey. With that in mind, I dropped down from his shoulders. No doubt he would be leaving, but there was no sense not trying. I grabbed his shirt and looked up at him with the best puppy eyes I could muster.**

**"Pleeeaase?" I begged.**

**"Blue, you look pathetic," he remarked.**

**I sighed and decided it better to give up, there wasn't much that could keep the fox in one place when he had things to do. Youko's gaze dropped and he came closer, bringing his arms around me. Again I found myself being reminded of how warm he was compared the rapidly cooling fall air. I inhaled the scent and warmth of his closeness. This moment wouldn't last long, better cherish it while it was there. He bent to my ear.**

**"There's a raid tomorrow night, you better be prepared," he warned.**

**I gave a short nod, not bothering to speak, and he stepped back. As disappointed as I was, I had to think of something else to do for the day. With the news he had just given me, training was what I really needed. Perhaps I could find Imien, he seemed eager to fight today. And while I was at it, I might could squeeze some information out of him.**

**"Till later..." I said.**

**The kitsune nodded, turned, and left without another word.**

**"You'll never change..." I muttered. **

**All too true, but that was alright. With him, things were better left secret until absolutely necessary. That was the way I had always known him. I couldn't say that I was much different though. I sighed and strarted to analyze Imien to figure out where he might have gone.**

**'Now if I were Imien, where would I go to get away?' I thought.**

* * *

**_Alright, there it is and was and will be...I think. I hope you've enjoyed it. Part of it seemed a little cho chop choppy to me, but that's always, so maybe it's just me...And, though this goes without saying, NO FLAMES! I can't stress that enough, it just vexes me to unknown degrees that people could flame another's work. And that goes for anyone. It's rude...Okay, I'm done. Constructive criticism, please? Review maybe? Thank you. Later!_**

**_Another thought: Hellsing! Bloody awesome!!_**


	17. Chapter 17: Conversations

_**Good Lord! It wouldn't let me upload the freaking chapter! Perhaps, it's a little too long? Oh well. I was supposed to have uploaded this last week, but it was being a pain and wouldn't let me. So sorry it's late. I have a deviantART now; in case anyone is interested in taking a look at the story that's kept me from regularly updating...check my profile for the link. Sorry! heh heh. Oh yeah! Happy St. Patrick's Day! And every other holiday I've missed...My bad. Better late than never though! So...Enjoy the show!**_

**_Random thought: Horton Hears A Who...Was a pretty good movie!_**

* * *

Chapter 17: Conversations

**The garden quieted since the battle between Youko and Imien. This allowed-finally-for a relaxed atmosphere. It had been amazing Imien had very well grown stronger over the years. Though, of course, no match for the great Thief King. He put up a good fight, enough to draw out almost every thief in the hideout, save for me, Shigure, and Kuronue. They rooted for their leader, but at the same time commended him for his determination. **

**With Youko as the victor, the rogue general needed some time to rest. Having congratulated him and also making my feelings known--how dare he take off and make me worry like that!--I decided to stick around with Imien. I hoped he could talk more, that maybe I could ask him about Mina and Chyuki. How were they? Did they have any more pups? Things of the like.**

**He had chosen a spot further in the forest, next to a still lake. We had sat in silence a while, me on the ground a few feet away from him, whereas he was on the water's edge. The general watched the water anxiously. Quite a few times he had claimed to see a fish.**

**"Fish..." I heard him say.**

**Glancing at him and then the water, I saw no fish or even a sign of one.**

**"Where are you seeing all these fish?" I questioned.**

**"In the water," was his simple reply.**

**I sighed in annoyance and opened my mouth to retort.**

**"He told me that the two of you train almost every day," he said before I could speak a word.**

**Yes, we did train, every chance we got. What was he trying to get at? I watched Imien, waiting for him to finish.**

**"Is he always that rough?" he finally asked.**

**This took me aback. Why would he care how Youko treated me when we sparred? It wasn't like it mattered. Training should be a simulation of the real deal. I never left up on my troops, he knew how I prepared for a battle.**

**"Yeah, usually," I said.**

**The general was quiet again, thinking deep about things I didn't know.**

**"I doubt it," he said at length.**

**"Huh?"**

**"I can't imagine him being so rough with his mate, even if you were training. You didn't see much of our fight, but I doubt he would want to put you in too much pain," he explained.**

**What he said made sense. When Youko trained me, we were pretty much on par with each other, but the thought never occurred to me that something was different. I knew he was stronger than me, but I had never really thought about it.**

**"You could beg him to train you as an equal, but it would not be enough to make a difference overall."**

**I blinked slowly. I knew what he meant, I understood, but it was hard to believe because I had never put any thought into it and I **_**had **_**gotten stronger. Imien continued to speak.**

**"Youko is afraid of inflicting too much damage upon your person. I believe he doesn't want to see you in pain." he sighed."I must commend him for that."**

**I was shocked. Was Imien complimenting the very man that had caused me to leave the Pack? He was the reason I left. I never imagined he would say something like that about the thief. I wasn't sure how to react.**

**"You don't have to say anything. It's the only thing I've found to compliment," he said. **

**"Heh...Well I'm sure he can say the same for you," words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.**

**He stared at me for a moment.**

**"I can tell when he's enjoyed a battle," I continued.**

**Imien was quiet once more. Maybe they would be able to get along long enough to defeat Char. One could always hope. My eyes returned to the water, trying to block out unwanted thoughts of Char. Minutes pass before the veteran leaned back and stretched. When he settled himself again, I could sense the tension return to the air.**

**"You must understand him very well. Most can never see beyond those blank eyes," he commented.**

**"...Not always...He's still...mysterious in some of his actions," I admitted.**

**There was a lot of truth going around today...Youko still had a tendency to confuse me every now and then. His ways were still a tad strange, thoughts still blocked. It was depressing. No matter how much I knew about him, there was a whole list of things that I didn't know. But there was one thing that I was sure of, he would never change. That was just fine with me. The depressing thoughts were pushed aside.**

**"He can read you," Imien stated.**

**I smiled. Yeah, he could. He always could, from the first time we met. **

**"Maybe I try too hard..." I muttered aloud.**

**"I am glad you found someone...even if it is that fox...The way you were, it seemed that a mate was the farthest thing from your mind," he said.**

**"It was. I was too busy trying to figure everything else out," I agreed.**

**"People change," he pointed out.**

**My eyes narrowed.**

**"Yeah..."**

**"And now you're mated...It won't be long before he finds out," he reminded me.**

**"I don't care. Let him. He can't do one damn thing about it," I growled.**

**"He's gotten stronger...And he's been mad from the start, but...with this news, there's no telling who he might go after first."**

**I picked up the nearest pebble and chunked it into the lake, imagining the water was Char's head.**

**"He can take it up with me," I snarled.**

**'He always did,' I added in my mind.**

**Imien was quiet, thinking to himself. I almost wished he would speak up and change the subject just to get my mind off of **_**him**_**. But the rogue warrior was silent. So, instead, I decided to distract myself with other thoughts. Watching him closely, I pondered his life for the second time that day. What could have changed? I wondered if I could ever get close to his family again. There were too many things I didn't know, wanted to ask, but wasn't sure where to start. Chyuki and Mina. Would that be a safe route or just reopen those wounds?**

**After many arguments with myself, Imien finally broke the ice.**

**"You're thinking pretty deep over there. What about?"**

**A soft laugh escaped from my lips. I had been debating on asking him that. How was it that anyone could know when I was deep in thought? I read over the questions, searching for one that didn't seem completely random or rude. To ask how they were fairing. **

**"How...how are they?" I asked, unsure.**

**De'ja vu. Hadn't I asked that question before? From his expression, I could guess that he was about to give me the same answer as the day before.**

**"Nevermind, don't say it." I sighed."I've just been out of the loop for a while, I just want to know...about how Mina and Chyuki are doing? What's happened? I can't help but be curious..."**

**The general nodded. As angry as he had been at me, he still understood my desire to know more about what had happened in my absense.**

**"Well...To start...we had another child not long after Char rose to command. A son this time." he said.**

**This new information caught my attention, I never knew Chyuki had been pregnant a second time.**

**"This must have been a while before I left," I commented.**

**"It didn't matter, you were never around anyway," Imien stated in an off-hand sort of manner.**

**Ouch. That stung. But it was true all the same. When I was with them, they treated me as part of their family. No doubt I would have had some hand in helping to raise the pup once he got older. Though it was better that I didn't, he would have been in the same boat as the other three. I would have hurt him too...**

**"So...what's his name?" I asked.**

**"Ryo," he answered.**

**"I bet he looks just like you," I said, half smiling.**

**"Actually, I'd say he favors his mother," the general added.**

**I could tell, despite the recent predicament over the past years, he was still a very proud father.**

**"Ah...He must be a very pretty boy then," I joked.**

**I had expected to have something thrown at me, but instead, Imien sent a mild glare in my direction. I laughed lightly. When he didn't join in the humor, I lowered my head and my voice.**

**"Imien...There are not enough word to express how sorry I am. I know it doesn't help, but I don't think I can say it enough."**

**"Why do you keep apologizing?" he asked.**

**"Because I don't know what else to say! I feel horrible that I hurt your family and the rest of the Pack, but there's nothing I can do about it," I snapped.**

**A quiet growl came to my ears and I immediately gained control over my voice once more.**

**"You can start with going through with this plan...That should at least solve one problem," the veteran said.**

**"I intend to," I assured him.**

**"Good."**

**It was silent again. Would talking with him always be this difficult; jumping from one subject to another because one is uncomfortable and the other angry? Would he continue to snap at me, even if I try to make things better? I didn't know what to do, what to say. Everything seemed pointless now. Finding out about his family, I got one thing out of him, but that would be all for the day. I knew that. And for now, I would not speak. Let him calm himself down, allow myself to calm down as well. **

**Wishing I had never gone after him, I wrapped my arms around my knees and stared back at the water. As a fish swam beneath, its tail slapped at the surface and an image formed in my mind. A young Mina, her long, blonde hair tied up, a true smile on her face that matched her bright blue eyes perfectly. She was wearing a light green kimono, carrying a small wreath of pink flowers around her wrist, and holding up another.**

**I felt something like water drip onto my arm. Blinking, I placed a hand to my cheek and found more traces of the moisture. I hastily wiped my eyes, trying to disguise the movement at the same time. The general was too warped into his own thoughts to notice it anyway. He raised his left hand towards the sky, fingers spread.**

**"Tell me, what do you plan to do once Char's **_**disposed **_**of?" he asked.**

**It was an out of the blue question that I had not even thought about. There were too many other things on my mind.**

**"Honestly, I haven't even thought about that," I admitted.**

**"You do know that if you defeat him, you'll be the Alpha again. Right? You'll be back where you started," he said.**

**Oh boy...That had also not entered my mind. In a true battle of dominance, if someone defeated the Alpha of a Pack, that wolf would become the new Alpha. This posed a problem. I intended to **_**challenge **_**him, meaning all rules and regulations applied. It would be an honest fight, quite unlike what he had "challenged" me to so many times before. I could not return to that post, for the sake of the Pack and my own sanity. I would need to find someone suitable to take my place. But I only knew thieves. I sighed. Even compared to the oncoming battle with Char, this would be the most difficult decision to make.**

**"It's not as easy as you may think..." I muttered.**

**"I never said it would be, but you need to be thinking about it."**

**A growl began to rise in the back of my throat. No way, I couldn't think about that now, there were other things to attend to. There was a raid tomorrow night, I needed to train. Train, train, train! Why was I wasting my time in awkward silence with Imien? I should have been training with Youko and the others. I felt a certain rush of energy that caused me to jump to my feet. **

**"I'll worry about that later. I've gotta find Youko," I stated.**

**"Don't forget," Imien warned.**

**"Forget what?" I asked.**

**"You should be equal," he answered, eyes on mine.**

**For a few seconds those words were cryptic, until I was reminded of the conversation we had earlier. He had pointed out that Youko was a little too gentle when sparring with me. Yeah, I needed to take care of that as well.**

**"...Right." I nodded.**

**Turning on my heel, I raised a hand in farewell and ran back towards the hideout. He would most likely be in the main hall with the other thieves, giving them a refresher. Too bad I'd have to interrupt.**

* * *

**Youko was sitting in his designated chair in front of the fire, Shigure and Kuronue in their own chairs, and a number of other thieves gathered around the three of them. At the moment they were silent, waiting on their leader to give them a specific mission for the next night. After receiving his or her positon, each thief would wander off to practice with another; there would be a lot of battles going on over the next day and a half.**

**And that was why I was there. I charged the kitsune, who was conversing with a large, burly, slightly scaled demon. Pushing the man aside, I pounced onto Youko's chair. It tipped backwards and sent me tumbling over the top. However...there was no King of Thieves in the way to break my fall. I whirled, crouching on my knees. The fox was kneeling on the other side of the chair. He had ducked under me! **

**"Razor...What do you think you're doing?" Youko asked, rising to his feet.**

**"Fight me," I said.**

**"After I'm through here." he shook his head.**

**"No, now."**

**"I'm busy, Razor."**

**"They can be refreshed later, right? For now, everyone just needs to train. Am I right?" I asked, glancing around at the thieves.**

**The kitsune sighed, annoyed that I had interrupted. The others, however, nodded in agreement to my proposal. They would rather be brawling anyway; they were thieves after all.  
****"She has a point. We've been cooped up in here for a while, now. Why don't we all go and spar for a bit, then come back?" the scaled man reasoned.**

**Youko's eyes closed and when he reopened them, they were fixed solely on me. **

**"Alright. Dismissed."**

**A murmer rose from the thieves, but most remained where they were. Perhaps to see what their leader would do next? I popped up from my spot on the floor, a wide grin on my face. The reptilian man that had spoken enclined his head. I would have returned the motion...if my so-called mate had not chosen at that moment to grab my collar and drag me out the door.**

**"As for you...come with me," Youko ordered.**

**"Oi! Youko, what are you doing?" I queried.**

**"You wanted to fight, let's fight." he replied.**

**He shoved me forward, earning a small yelp. I turned to face him, hands raised in surrender. Before I could get a single word in, the fox had rushed me, whip clutched tightly in his hand. I had only enough time to dodge it. As he lashed out once again, I jumped back, taking the opportunity to reach down and pull a fan from my shoe. I flipped it open, a golden sun was etched on its delicate folds. It flew from my hand, but unfortunately missed it's target. **

**Youko knew to dodge this particular fan. Where wounds from Artemis healed fairly quick, this one left significant damage. The twin, Apollo. It was a rare thing for me to use Apollo, it didn't have quite the right amount of alchemic abilities as the others. But now was as good a time as any to start using it. **

**I caught the weapon and snapped it shut. Youko came close again, his eyes locked on mine. I ducked under the whip and jammed Apollo into the back of his knee. He didn't go down like I had wanted to, his raised knee caught my stomach. I rolled onto my back. Purposely. My initial plan was not to fight him so soon. I needed to talk to him first. I threw Apollo aside and closed my eyes. This was my form of surrender. I only hoped he'd notice it. **

**He noticed something at least. I felt a rush of air as a presence settled itself beside me. I opened my eyes. Youko was there, watching me. Never had I seen him look so confused. **

**"Since when do you surrender?" he asked.**

**"Since when did you o**_**blige **_**to a surrender?" I retorted.**

**His eyes narrowed and I had to sit up to avoid looking at them. **

**"Where is this going, Razor?"**

**"Why do you go easy on me?" I questioned.**

**Finally, the conversation with Imien revived itself. If anyone else had done as I had during a battle, he wouldn't have halted the match. His reply was quick, but not unlike what I'd expected. **

**"You're my mate..."**

**"A real reason, Youko!"**

**He was silent, thinking to himself, choosing his words carefully. There was no way to tell what he would say or even if he could find the answer to my question. Minutes passed without a single word when at last, he sat up and then rose to his feet. He had decided on something, though I wasn't sure of what.**

**"Stand up,"he stated.**

**Was that an order?**

**"Youko..."**

**"Stand. I want to show you something."he explained.**

**What could that be? I was curious, so despite the fact that he had just demanded something of me, I complied to his command. Almost as soon as I had risen to my feet, he lashed out with amazing speed. There was no time to move or even to pull out a fan, he simply attacked. I was only lucky that he missed; on purpose. Without hesitation, I took that moment to draw Artemis from its place and prepared myself for another attack. It came, quick as the first, a foot aimed at my side.**

**This blow connected and I tumbled across the ground, tossing Artemis into the air in an attempt to lay one on him as well. The blade flew past his leg, tore through the fabric of his pants, but that was all. As I rolled to dodge another attack, I caught a glimpse of the fan rounding behind him. One would think that he would have forgotten all about it, but somehow he'd predicted it's return and caught it a moment before impact. He spread open the folds, tossed it up into the air, and launched another attack at me as I tried to retreat out of range.**

**"Blue, your major weakness is close combat, that is one reason why you are not able to land one single blow on me. The only thing you are capable of is defense," he mused.**

**How was he able to talk like that, so easily and without even a slight break in movement? It awed me and it was in that moment that I lost track of his actions. His forearm connected squarely with my stomach and sending me back on to the ground. I had dodged the fist, but the overall impact was generally the same. My skull hit the stony earth and a burst of stars began to dance around in my head. For a split second, I was blind unaware of what was happening. **

**When my vision returned, Youko was standing over me, one foot on either side of my abdomen. The metallic folds of Artemis glittered not an inch from my chin. Something in his demeanor had shifted, he seemed almost excited. It had been a while since I'd seen him that way. But that glimmer faded in an instant, the fan snapped shut, and he crouched down over my stomach.**

**"Does any of this answer your question, Lunaris?" he asked.**

**I sighed and allowed myself to relax. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't drop my guard so easily, but I knew he was finished for now. I looked away from him. Yes, it was indirect, but he **_**had **_**answered my question. He was so much stronger than I was...It was certainly a better answer than "you're my mate," but it was almost as hard to deal with. I was his mate, but that was no excuse for him to offer me a handicap. But he was stronger--Oh, God, was he **_**stronger**_**. How had I **_**not **_**realized this?**

**"You're so much stronger than me..." I muttered.**

**He sighed and rolled himself on to the ground beside me. **

**"Lunaris, you have grown stronger over the years," he said.**

**"But I'm still no match for you..." I replied."That's why you don't fight me at your absolute best. If you were..."**

**I stopped there. What if we were to fight at one hundred percent on both ends? Eventually, I would have to improve. Bit by bit, yes, but I **_**would **_**improve. We would be leaving for the Pack in a week. Would that be enough time? I turned back to the youko that was my mate. He had been waiting for me patiently. At times he had the most amazing patience.**

**"Youko, let's make a deal. When we train, I'm not your mate, I'm just another thief in your territory. Once it's all over, though, everything's the way it should be. Deal?" I offered. **

**"Lunaris..."**

**"Deal?" I pressed.**

**"Alright," he agreed.**

**His eyes steeled and he forced himself up, not looking at me. Had he taken my words to heart? **

**"Youko, let's start now. We've only got a week," I reasoned.**

**"Razor, there's a raid tomorrow night, I need you at your best," he warned.**

**"We can train until late and then rest up before the raid. I'll be fine," I assured him.**

**From the corner of his eye, Youko watched me, but refused to turn in my direction. His hand drifted up to his silver locks and pulled forth that infamous, red rose. I quickly got to my feet, not sure if he would give me enough time avoid the first round of attacks. He waited for me to gain my bearings...before knocking them out from under me once again. Oh, how I wished that my plan would work. If the rest of the week was spent training at these extremes, there would be some sort of effect. Hopefully the effect would be positive instead of negative.**

* * *

_**Dude, now y'all are caught up with me! I have...the title of Chapter 18 and that's about it. I do have ideas though. It's just going to take a while to get them down. So, I wouldn't expect an update for a good bit. But! But...I am thinking of updating Kit sometime soon--it's been forever since I've even touched the poor thing. Oh...Such a scatterbrained procrastinator...I spell checked it, hope everything else turned out okay...Well, I hope you enjoyed it! **_**Creative **_**reviews, please? I do so love them. Messages are nice too.**_


End file.
